


Claiming the Queen

by MayorHaggar



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Maledom, Multi, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 81,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Emma Frost wants to see what happens when her boyfriend Scott Summers loses control. But is she prepared to handle him at his most dominant?
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Elizabeth Braddock/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Raven | Mystique/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Stepford Cuckoos, Madelyne Pryor/Emma Frost/Elizabeth Braddock/Scott Summers, Madelyne Pryor/Scott Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

“What would the rest of the X-Men think if they could see their leader right now, I wonder?”

Emma Frost smirked as she slowly walked towards the bed in her long white thigh high boots. The boots completed the rest of the all-white ensemble. Tonight she wasn’t merely Emma Frost, current co-leader of the X-Men alongside one Scott Summers. Tonight she had gone full White Queen, in attitude as well as in appearance.

“The guys would probably be pretty jealous, I think, considering what you’re wearing.” Scott, her co-leader and also her boyfriend, didn’t look bothered by her taking her usual dominant tone in the bedroom. He relaxed on the bed with his hands behind his head, clad in only his boxers while his eyes tracked her approach. She smiled and paused to strike a seductive pose.

“You’re definitely right about that,” she agreed, putting her hands on her hips and arching her back to draw even more attention to her large breasts than they would already receive any time she wore this tight corset. “But what would they think when they saw me so thoroughly dominate you?”

Scott said nothing to that; he was too busy staring at her cleavage that threatened to spill out of her tiny corset, not to mention the white panties that served as her bottoms. Speaking of those bottoms and the pert ass they did their best to contain, she turned and bent over in such a way that her panty-clad ass was right in his face when she took off her boots. They would have taken some time to remove anyway, but she made sure to milk it for as long as possible so she could give him an extended ass shot.

She wouldn’t have objected if he’d reached out and smacked her ass while she was bent over, but no spank came. Instead he was on the bed and waiting for her when she turned back around. Emma climbed onto the bed and straddled his lap. She sat up straight and ran her gloved hands across his bare chest.

“Look at you, Scott. Doesn’t it embarrass you, being so submissive like this? Aren’t you supposed to be a big, strong man?” She rocked her hips back and forth, grinding her panty-clad crotch across the bulge in his boxers.

“I’m a man who has no problem letting his sexy girlfriend rub her half-naked body against him,” he said, not rising to the bait.

“Hmph. Not a very manly attitude, is it?” It was nothing new from him. While Scott was a very capable and brave fighter, she’d quickly found him to be a rather submissive lover. That didn’t necessarily bother her most of the time. She was a confident, powerful woman, and she had no problem showing it. Getting on top of a powerful man like Scott and having her way with him was great fun, really it was. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t welcome a little more aggression from him in the bedroom. She wanted to see what he would do if she got him really riled up. Could she tease him and taunt him to the point that he would finally have enough and show a more dominant side of himself, or was this all there was? She didn’t know, but she was determined to find out tonight.

She rocked her hips against him some more, long past the point that he was fully hard. She kept rocking against him for so long that he shot her an annoyed look. Of course she knew what he wanted, but she was hoping he would take it for himself.

“Is something the matter, Scott?” Emma asked innocently. She rotated her hips, moving in a slow circle and rubbing herself against him through their underwear. “You look like there’s something you need. What is it? You can tell me.”

“You know what I need, you damn tease,” he said, biting his lip. She laughed and threw her long blonde hair back.

“A tease, am I?” she asked. “How am I supposed to know what you want if you won’t ask me for it? Or you could simply try and take it, of course, but apparently you don’t have the courage to do that.”

“I want you to take my cock out,” he bit out. She smirked at him and stopped dry humping him at last.

“There, was that so hard? All you had to do was ask.” She scooted down his body, yanked his boxers off and tossed them aside without a care. He relaxed against the bed as she pulled her gloves off one by one. Clearly he was expecting that she was going to take good care of him now. He was mistaken.

Emma proceeded to tease her boyfriend like she never had before. She did all sorts of things that felt nice for him, like slowly stroking his cock in her hand, pressing it against her cheek and rubbing it against her smooth skin, and licking and kissing around the head. But she never did what she knew he really wanted from her, which was to part her pouty lips, take him into her mouth and suck his cock. Normally she would do it; she _liked_ doing it even. But not tonight. Tonight was about pressing his buttons and seeing what would happen if she played with him to the point that he let go, whatever his version of letting go might look like.

“Dammit, Emma,” he growled. “How long are you going to keep this up?”

“As long as I feel like it,” she said. She squeezed his balls with one hand and rubbed the thumb of the other across the tip of his cock, but that was as far as she went. “If you want something, maybe you should stop being so lazy and actually take it.”

Scott glared down at her. He was going from frustration to anger, which was perfect. She was pushing him farther than she’d ever pushed him before. Her teasing was working. She was driving him over the edge, and soon she would find out how he would respond to that. It still wasn’t time just yet though. He still needed a little more prodding.

“C’mon, Scott,” she said. “I can tell how badly you want it. Why don’t you stop waiting for me to give you what you want? You’re a strong man, aren’t you? Everyone here looks to you to lead them. They see strength in you. Are they wrong? Can you not even put your teasing girlfriend in her place and take what you want from her?” Emma nuzzled her face against his cock and gave it a little lick. “Are you too timid to take charge? Am I going to spend the rest of this relationship leading you around by the dick? Should I get you fitted for a collar, maybe a leash? Are you just my good boy, content to do whatever I want whenever I _mmmmppph._ ”

Emma was cut off abruptly when Scott grabbed her by the back of the head and shoved his cock into her open mouth. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

“I’ve heard enough out of you,” he said. “You wanna see me take control? Well be careful what you wish for, bitch.” Far from being upset about the insult, she was excited by it. This was what she’d been trying to get out of him. She wanted to see how he acted when she stretched his patience beyond its limits, and now she’d succeeded. It was time to see what Scott Summers was truly made of. 

She had sucked his cock before, but this was no blowjob. This was a facefucking. Scott held her by the hair and pulled her head up and down roughly, forcing her to take his cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat. She put her hands on his legs and allowed him to use her. Even though it wasn’t the most pleasant thing to go through, she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t getting off on it. Most women would think she was crazy for finding any level of enjoyment from having a man yank her mouth up and down his cock so roughly and so deeply that she struggled to keep up. She gagged around his length and her eyes teared up, but yes, there was definitely a thrilling element to this for her. She was a strong woman and she enjoyed teasing and dominating her lovers, but there was something to be said for a strong man who could give it right back to her too.

On and on he went, tugging on her hair and thrusting his hips up off of the bed to make her take his cock deep down her throat. He could have kept using her just like this until he came and she wouldn’t have resisted or complained, but he had other ideas. He let go of her hair and allowed her to pull her mouth off of his cock, and she came back panting and gasping for breath.

“You alright there, White Queen?” he asked sarcastically, smirking at her while she struggled to catch her breath. “You’re looking a little flustered. Surely you didn’t get that worn out by a timid little guy like me, right?”

There was nothing timid about Scott now that she’d pushed him past his limit, and they both knew that he was not ‘little’ by any stretch of the imagination. But Emma chose not to dispute either of those points. “You must be mistaken if you think I’d be so easily defeated,” she said. She was pleased with how haughty and dismissive she managed to sound even with a hoarse, breathless voice. “You’ll have to try harder than that if you want to prove anything to me.”

“Okay then,” he said. That was all the warning she got before he yanked her panties off, picked her up and scooted over so he could sit down on the edge of the bed. That wasn’t where she wound up though. He put her down on the floor on her back, almost folding her up so her ass pressed against the bed and her legs were on his shoulders once he leaned down in his seated position, putting his clenched fists on the ground beside her and brought his face between her legs.

Of all the men who she’d dared to try and dominate her in the bedroom before (most of them unsuccessfully), not a single one had ever attempted to do so by eating her out. Most people thought of that as a rather subservient act for the male to perform for his partner, and Emma had always been in that camp. That all changed once Scott put her down on the floor and began to lick her though. There was nothing submissive about the way he’d nonchalantly pulled her underwear off and put her on the ground, nor about the way he dove in and treated her to aggressive swipes of his tongue. This wasn’t a slow and relaxed cunnilingus of the romantic sort that he had given her in the past, where he took his time and built her up to a drawn-out climax. This time Scott wasn’t worshipping her pussy and treating her like his queen while he ate her out. His licks and kisses were hot and demanding. He was going to make her orgasm, and orgasm fast, whether she wanted to or not. He wasn’t pleasing her body; he was claiming it.

Emma wasn’t in control of anything that was happening any more. She was merely a passenger along for the ride, and she could do nothing other than squeeze her breasts, play with her nipples and moan as he got her off in near record time. She wouldn’t have lasted long under this ferocity regardless, but it was a lost cause once he took her clit in his mouth and began to suck on it. Her legs trembled on his shoulders and she screamed when she felt the orgasm take her. He kept licking at her clit and keeping the pressure on throughout her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure. Even when he relented it was only so he could push her shoulders off of his legs, straighten up and stand from the bed. She instinctively scooted away from the bed slightly, making room for him. Without so much as a word, he grabbed her corset and ripped it at the middle. She sputtered in shock. It wasn’t like it was overly expensive, or she didn’t have more; it was just the sheer audacity of it that stunned her. Scott Summers had been the kindest and most considerate lover she’d ever had. Was he really capable of turning into some beast that ripped her clothes without a care?

She didn’t get any time to protest his action, or even question him. He rolled her over onto her stomach, got on top of her and shoved his cock inside of her in one fell swoop. Emma gasped at the surprisingly forceful intrusion, but that was the only clear sound she got to make before he put his hand on the back of her head and pressed her face against the carpet.

“You’re not getting even a moment’s rest,” he said. His hips were already thumping against her ass as he drove his cock deep inside of her. “You said I’d need to do a lot more to prove myself to you. Well, I guess I’ll have to do my best, won’t I? Obviously one orgasm’s not going to be anywhere near enough to get the job done, so I’ll just have to fuck you and keep fucking you until you admit I’ve impressed you.” Did that mean this rough pounding on the floor wasn’t going to be the end of it? She wasn’t sure how she felt about that, or what to make of any of this right now. She’d been teasing him from the start, deliberately trying to get him to show some dominance in the bedroom, but she was unprepared for just how intense that was going to look and feel. It was difficult to fathom that her normally sweet and attentive boyfriend was the same beast who was currently pressing her face into the carpet and slamming his hips against her with such force. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it right now.

“You have a great ass, Emma,” he said. He paused in his thrusting long enough to give said ass a few hard swats with his hand, and then he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “I bet you like being spanked, huh? You were probably just dying for me to spank you when you bent over and stuck your ass in my face earlier.” She could say nothing to that, primarily because it was true. He let go of her hair and got back to fucking her. He didn’t actively press her face into the carpet this time, but she kept it there on her own. Her mind was still reeling, trying to figure out what the hell she’d unleashed when she teased Scott Summers into action.

While she did occasionally encourage a lover to show some fire, she had never been on the receiving end of such utter dominance as she was right now. It was hard to believe Scott was capable of such things, and equally hard to believe how much she was getting off on it. Submission was usually a simple game for her, a way to indulge in some fun fantasies before inevitably reminding her lover of her own power, reminding them that they had only dominated her because she allowed it.

Being topped by Scott was different though. He was showing her his power, and it was no act. This wasn’t a role he was playing. The caring lover he showed her most of the time, _that_ was the façade. _This_ was who he truly was and what he was truly capable of. If he wanted to dominate her, he could and he would. She wasn’t expecting him to be so capable, and also wasn’t expecting to enjoy it as much as she was.

She enjoyed the dominance, enjoyed how roughly Scott was treating her, and loved feeling his cock pounding in and out of her. She also loved the dirty talk, which Scott either picked up on or continued simply because he himself was getting a kick out of it.

“Ready to beg for mercy yet?” he asked. “Ready to admit how impressed you are?” She gave no response, not sure what he wanted from her or what she wanted to say. He gave her another hard spank on the ass. “Well, it doesn’t matter whether you are or not. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand anymore. By the time I’m through with you you’re going to know that you belong to me, Emma. You’re going to realize that this is what you were made for. This is where you belong: face-down on the floor, getting fucked by my cock until you pass out. Or maybe you know it already? Maybe you’ve already accepted that you’re just a sweet place for me to stick my cock?”

Amidst it all, amidst the roughness and the fucking and the spanking and especially the dirty talk, Emma bit the carpet and came for the second time of the night.

“Don’t even think about begging for a break,” Scott said after pulling out. “We’re nowhere near done yet.” He physically picked her up and held her on her feet, forced her to bend over the bed and penetrated her from behind. Emma groaned, not sure whether to beg for mercy or plead for more.

\--

“ _Again?_ How many orgasms is that for you now?”

“Ughh,” was all the answer Emma could give. It was at least her fourth of the night that she could remember, but had there been more? She’d lost the ability to keep track ages ago; the last little while had blended together into some kind of hazy, blissful out of body experience that floated from one orgasm to the next. He’d seemingly fucked in every corner and on every surface of this room. After bending her over the bed and taking her from behind he’d picked her up, pinned her against the wall and slammed into her hard enough that the banging they produced undoubtedly had to be heard by whoever happened to be in the next room over at the time.

On and on he went, taking her around the room and positioning her body however he pleased. At one point he sat down on a chair and put her on top of him, but even then it was him in control, his hands on her ass holding her in place while his hips thrust into her from below. That was still as close as she ever came to a position of dominance for the rest of the night though. Scott had taken her from there and fucked her against the dresser, and the door, and then he’d simply held her in the air by her ass and bounced her on his cock.

Now he’d brought her back onto the bed, and while she did appreciate the more comfortable surface on which she was getting fucked, it wasn’t like he was suddenly taking it easy on her now. His hands were on her ankles, holding them straight up in the air while he sat on his knees and fucked her. It wasn’t the roughest or most demanding position he’d fucked her in tonight, but it didn’t need to be. He’d already proven his point beyond all doubt.

“You’re impressed, aren’t you?” he asked. “We both know it. You can go ahead and admit it.”

“Ahhh…” she moaned. Her fingers rubbed at her clit, supplementing his big cock sliding in and out of her with another point of pleasure.

“Ahh? Is that all you can say?” He thrust into her deeper, driving the entirety of his cock into her to the point that his balls pressed against her skin while he remained buried in her. “You never expected this, did you? You never thought I’d fuck you so hard, or that you’d like it so much.”

“ _Ohhh…”_ she moaned. Then she groaned in disappointment when one of his hands left her ankle and pulled her own hand away from her clit.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you admit how much you enjoyed me pounding you and making you submit, I’ll let you have one more orgasm. If you don’t, I won’t.” Let her? _Let her?!_ Who the hell did he think he was? She wanted to curse him out, remind him who she was and _demand_ that her make her cum! But that wasn’t what came out of her mouth.

“You did it,” she admitted quietly. “You dominated me.”

“What was that?” He started to move his hips, but far too slowly for her liking. “I couldn’t quite hear you. You’ll have to speak up.”

“You dominated me,” she said again, a little louder this time.

“Louder.”

“You dominated me!” Now she was getting angry, but her desperation overrode even that. She needed to cum, just one more time!

“Louder,” he demanded. “There might still be someone here who didn’t hear you.”

“ _You dominated me!_ ” she shouted. “ _You dominated the fuck out of me! You fucked me harder than I’ve ever been fucked! Now keep going, you bastard! Keep going, just a little more! Let me cum one more time!_ ”

“Much better,” he said. He let go of her hand and allowed her to start rubbing her clit again, returned to holding her legs up the ankles and started to fuck her hard once again. He quickly got back into the rhythm of things, pounding in and out of her and making her scream. It wouldn’t be long now for her, and she had a feeling the same was true for him.

“ _Yes!_ ” She screamed at the top of her lungs, not giving a damn whether or not every single member of the X-Men could hear her. “ _Yes, fuck, YESSSS!_ ” Even though this was far from her first orgasm of the night, it was still powerful enough to rival anything she’d ever felt. She’d wanted to see what Clint would do when she pushed him, and what he’d done was rise up and give her the most intense, physically demanding night of her life. It had been so much more than she’d expected, so much better.

She was still reeling from yet another toe-curling orgasm when Scott pulled his cock out of her and squatted over her head. She noticed that he was pointing his cock straight down at her face, and even in her cum-drunk state she knew what that signified. She didn’t say or do anything to try and stop it though. She welcomed it.

“Here it comes,” he said, his voice low and gravelly. “Gonna mark you as mine.” And so he did, but saying he simply marked her was probably an understatement. He unloaded a massive amount of cum all over her face, from her forehead down to her neck. It wasn’t the first facial Emma had ever taken, but it was by far the largest. She was absolutely coated in semen.

“That really completes the ensemble,” he said moments later as he rubbed his cockhead against her lips. She opened her mouth and suckled at the head, cleaning him off without needing to be asked. “Sucking me clean right away. Such a good little slut,” he said with a sigh.

She heard him pull away and roll off of the bed after he pulled his cock out of her mouth, and she let her eyes close. He returned a few seconds later and began to gently wipe her face with a tissue. Apparently he was back to his usual tender self now that he’d finished.

“Was that everything you hoped it would be?” he asked, wadding up the used tissue and tossing it into the nearby trashcan.

“Everything and more,” she admitted, smiling. “Just don’t forget how things really work around here. I might allow you to dominate me from time to time, but I’m still your queen.” If he was back to his usual self, it was only proper that she do the same.

“I won’t forget it,” he said, shrugging. “But _you_ shouldn’t forget what I can do if you get too far out of line.”

She wouldn’t forget that. She was already looking forward to the next time she could drag out the beast that lived inside of Scott Summers. 


	2. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is eager to prove to herself that her loss of power was an aberration, that any woman would have done the same. Her attempt to prove it has unintended consequences.

Emma Frost had something to prove. Not just to Scott, and not just to Betsy Braddock, but to herself too; maybe to herself most of all.

She’d gotten what she wanted and dragged a more aggressive side out of Scott in the bedroom, but she hadn’t been prepared for just how aggressive he’d been and how strongly he’d gotten to her. In her head she was still going to be in control of everything even when she drew out the animal inside of him. She’d imagined she was going to be directing everything no matter what, that it was going to be her manipulating him into doing what she wanted. That wasn’t what had happened. She had lost control of that encounter right away. As soon as she pushed Scott far enough to make him let go, he’d introduced her to a dominance and a forcefulness that had left her not only swept up in the feeling of being fucked silly, but embracing it all, enjoying it and looking forward to the next time he would treat her like his slut.

It chafed to think about how easily she’d fallen in line and allowed him to truly take control of her. She prided herself on being able to hold onto control at all times, and he’d wrested it away from her far too easily. The pleasure she got from that incredibly intense fuck was undeniable, and she felt a tingling inside of her when she thought about it, but her wounded pride had still not recovered from how easily he’d made her submit to him for real. She needed to prove that she was stronger than she’d appeared, that she could handle Scott at his most aggressive without losing herself, and that anyone else would have been broken and bent to his will even more readily than she had. Tonight was the night she was going to prove all of it, with the help of Scott’s ‘work wife.’

She’d ‘accidentally’ shared some of the psychic details of Scott’s dominant lovemaking with Psylocke, knowing just what it would do to the other woman. The rest of the X-Men had jokingly referred to her as Scott’s work wife for a long time, and with good reason. Betsy was arguably just as close to Scott as she was, only without the sexual component. Until now, that is. They shared an obvious mutual attraction and had been flirting with each other for years, but Emma had swooped in and seduced him before anything physical could ever happen between him and Betsy. That hadn’t made the attraction go away though. She’d seen the way they continued to stare at each other when they thought the other (or Emma herself) couldn’t see, and the flirtatious remarks were still there even if they’d tried to tone it down a bit since Emma had staked her claim on him.

“Hi, Betsy.” She wiggled her fingers in a sort of wave as she approached the other woman.

“Emma! Uh, hi,” Betsy mumbled. She looked distracted as she tried to eat her lunch, and with good reason. Emma had known exactly what those visions would do to her, especially since she was already attracted to Scott. She’d let Psylocke stew in her fantasies for a bit, and now it was time for her to make her move.

“Having a good day?” Emma asked innocently, knowing full well that the woman wouldn’t have been able to get a single thing done, not with thoughts of her longtime crush fucking the White Queen silly dancing through her head.

“Not too bad,” Betsy said, and then she stretched her back and sighed. “Just a little bit distracted.”

 _I’ll bet._ “I hate to add to your distraction, but I was wondering if you’d be interested in spending time with me and Scott tonight.”

“Oh?” Betsy looked a little more excited than you’d expect someone to be at such a casual invitation. It was likely that her mind had immediately gone to the explicit visions Emma had ‘accidentally’ shared with her, and she was imagining herself being invited to share in the fun. “What’s up? You want to watch a movie or something?” She’d shaken her head as if to rid herself of the crazy, unrealistic fantasy, but little did she know that the most erotic thoughts she’d had all day still probably weren’t strong enough to match Emma’s very real plans for the night.

“Not exactly,” Emma said. She took a quick look around to confirm no one else was within hearing distance, and then she smirked. “We’re going to be active. Make sure you wear your costume.”

“My costume? We’re going out?”

“Nope, we’re not going anywhere.” Emma shook her head and smiled. “We won’t even be leaving the bedroom.”

\--

“How do I look?”

“Like you even need to ask.” Scott rolled his eyes at his girlfriend’s vanity. Of course Emma knew how amazing she looked, standing in the middle of their room in only her white cape, gloves and high boots. “If you really want to know what I think, why don’t you come over here and join me on the bed, and I’ll let my actions speak for me.”

“Not yet.” She shook her head and smiled. “I have a little surprise in store for you.”

“Surprise?” He raised his eyebrows. “What kind of surprise?” She glanced over to look at the bedroom door for the briefest of moments, but it wasn’t brief enough to escape his notice. She couldn’t actually be doing what he _thought_ she was doing, could she? There was no way…

A knock came on the closed door and Emma turned to answer it. Her cape hung down past her ass, but he could still catch glimpses of it as her swaying hips led her towards the door. If she was answering the door while dressed like that, this obviously had to be planned. He hadn’t been let in on the plan though. Should he grab his clothes? He didn’t exactly think it was appropriate leadership for him to wave his naked cock in any of his teammates’ faces. But playing along with Emma’s sexual desires hadn’t steered him wrong yet. Despite his uncertainty about what was going on, he stayed still and naked on the bed. Whoever was on the other side of that door was going to be able to see him in all his glory as soon as he or she was allowed into the room by Emma.

“Hi, Betsy!” Emma said enthusiastically when she opened the door. Scott’s eyes widened. Was she serious?!

“Hi Emma,” a very familiar feminine voice said. His girlfriend stepped aside to let their visitor enter and yes, she was indeed serious. “Hi Scott.” Betsy Braddock was now standing in their bedroom while wearing the tight leotard she donned when assuming the mantle of Psylocke.

“Uh, hi Betsy,” he said. She looked down at his cock openly, and he resisted the urge to fidget or cover himself. Usually he’d think it was wrong to allow a woman other than his girlfriend to stare at him like this, but the usual rules didn’t really apply since Emma herself had invited her here. If she was fine with giving Betsy an eyeful of his cock, who was he to argue? He’d always been attracted to Betsy anyway, and seeing her ogle him and lick her lips as she got a good look at all of him for the first time was quite an ego boost.

Since she was ogling him he felt it was only fair if he did the same. She looked fantastic in her leotard, as she always did. Normally he didn’t allow himself to enjoy the view. It would have been unprofessional while they were working, and besides, he had a girlfriend. But he didn’t hold himself back this time. He let his eyes drink in the enticing sight that Betsy Braddock provided while tucked into her tight hero costume.

“See something you like?” It was Emma, not Betsy, who spoke. Betsy jumped, startled, as if she’d been so preoccupied by his dick that she’d forgotten there was someone else in the room with them. He snorted at her reaction and then gave his girlfriend a smile.

“I think you know the answer to that,” he said. “You invited her here for a reason, right?”

“Like I said, you’re in for a surprise tonight,” she said. She stepped away from the door (now closed once again) and slowly strolled forward so she stood next to the other woman.

“And I’m enjoying it,” he said. He looked away from his girlfriend and took another long look at Betsy, who noticed his attention on her and flashed him a pleased smile. She didn’t seem nervous about anything that was happening, so obviously she and Emma had already come to some kind of understanding and she’d had plenty of time to get used to the idea, as opposed to him who was having all of this thrown in his lap suddenly and without warning. Not that he was complaining.

“Enjoying it?” Emma chuckled and threw her head back. “Scott, the surprise hasn’t even _begun_ yet.” She linked her arm through Betsy’s and the two of them approached the bed, both smiling at him.

“I think I like the way this is going,” he said. They climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him in unison, and he nodded. “Yep. Definitely liking this surprise so far.”

“Where do you want to start?” Emma asked, looking at Betsy. “I’ve had it all, since he’s my man, but this is all new for you. What do you want to do with him first?” Scott wondered if Betsy picked up on the casual bit of superiority Emma was displaying there, reminding her that he was hers and she’d gotten to him first even as she offered to share him with Betsy, at least for the night.

“His cock,” Betsy said right away. If she’d picked up on Emma’s little game she was ignoring it in favor of having her fun. She didn’t even wait for Emma to say anything more; she just crawled in between his spread legs, wrapped her gloved hand around his shaft and brought her face in close. She stared at it for a moment, as if memorizing it, and then her tongue darted out and flicked across his cockhead. He groaned. He’d definitely fantasized more than once about Betsy Braddock licking his cock, and more often than not she also happened to be wearing her Psylocke leotard while she did it.

Usually in the fantasy she would drag him off to the corner just after they’d taken someone down and stopped a threat and suck his cock while the rest of the team was right around the corner. There wasn’t the rush of adrenaline that came with a fight fueling them now, nor was there the dangerous element of fooling around out in public, but it was still more exciting than any of his fantasies had ever been. Then she moved beyond merely licking along the head, took it between her lips and suckled it. Yep, actually experiencing her sucking his cock for real for the first time was infinitely better than any of his wildest fantasies had ever been. 

“You look like you’re having a good time,” Emma said. She’d stayed out of the way at first, knowing how long he and Betsy had flirted with each other and giving him a few moments to have an unobstructed view of her putting her lips on his cock at last, but she was done being ignored now. She crawled up near his head and kissed him on the lips. He immediately leaned in and deepened the kiss, showing his appreciation for the surreal surprise she’d arranged for him. He still didn’t really understand why she’d invited Betsy to join them in the bedroom and apparently given her permission to suck his cock. She’d always been pretty territorial in his experience, but whatever her reasons, he was grateful to her and he wanted her to know that. She moaned into his mouth and fed him her tongue, which he happily welcomed in. While his girlfriend’s tongue wrestled with and playfully dominated his, the tongue of his longtime friend and crush slithered around his shaft as she slid her lips down his cock. It wasn’t a dual assault Scott had ever expected to be fortunate enough to receive, but he was more than happy to accept his incredible luck.

Emma finally pulled back and smiled at him. “So how is she?” she asked. “Is she any good at sucking cock?”

“Very good,” he admitted. “Very, very good.” And Betsy did indeed know what she was doing down there. She used her mouth on him while simultaneously stroking the base of his cock and playing with his balls.

“Is she better than me?” Emma asked, narrowing her eyes and staring at him in challenge. Betsy seemed interested in the answer as well. For the first time since she’d taken her initial lick across the tip of his cock, she stopped sucking on him and paused in the suddenly silent room. He glanced down between his legs and saw her staring up at him, waiting for his answer even as she kept his cock inside of her mouth.

“Oh no,” he said, shaking his head. “There’s no way I’m answering that.” Either he offended his girlfriend who had organized this entire thing or he offended his longtime friend who also happened to have his sensitive dick between her teeth. Scott might be willing to risk his life when the situation called for it but that didn’t mean he had a death wish. Emma glared at him for a few seconds but then she chuckled.

“Fine. Have it your way, coward,” she said. “If you’re not going to give us an answer, I don’t think you deserve to have either of us sucking your cock.” Betsy didn’t seem to agree with that since she kept right on bobbing her head on his length. “I think you should pleasure us instead.” Now that got their guest’s attention and agreement. She stopped sucking his cock and released him from her mouth with a pop of her lips.

“I have no problem with that,” he said. He would miss having his friend’s mouth on his cock, but he wasn’t going to say no to pleasuring either or both of the beautiful women sharing his bed.

“I didn’t think you would,” Emma said. She straddled his head and pressed her pussy against his face. “Betsy, you find some other way to have fun for now. You can sit on his face later if you want to, but right now my boyfriend has a job to do.”

It was a job Scott was happy to take on. He slipped his hands underneath Emma’s cape to grab a hold of her ass while she started to rock her hips against him. She didn’t move too roughly though, at least at first. She didn’t want to simply hump his face; she wanted him to use his mouth on her, and too much movement from her would make that more difficult for him to do effectively. 

He put his mouth to use right away, licking at her vulva hungrily. He loved his girlfriend’s taste and her smell; he could never get enough of either. He would gladly spend hours worshipping her pussy if she would let him and if they had the time. He doubted they would have the chance for that tonight, especially since they had company, but he was going to show her all the affection she deserved for as long as he had the opportunity. He didn’t leave it only to his mouth either. While fondling her ass under her cape was always fun, he had a higher purpose and a more important target to focus on right now. He brought his fingers into the fray, reaching between her legs and rubbing at her while also licking her with his tongue. She moaned and slowly rocked her hips against his face.

“I hope you didn’t bring me in here just to leave me out in the cold, Scott,” Betsy said. He might have pointed out that he wasn’t the one who had brought her in here if his mouth hadn’t been busy tending to his girlfriend, but he was sure his old friend knew that he had no intention of leaving her out in the cold. When she came around, grabbed his free hand and guided it towards the crotch of her leotard, he quickly started stroking her, rubbing his finger against her pussy through the tight spandex. He could easily feel her wetness through the material; she was soaked. She was horny, she needed attention, and she wanted him to be the one to give it to her. He felt honored and blessed. He was honored that she wanted him, and blessed that his girlfriend had engineered all of this for whatever reason.

Betsy tugged the crotch of her leotard to the side easily, and naturally she wore nothing beneath it. Now when she guided his hand back to her crotch he touched nothing but bare, aroused pussy. While he wished he could look at her, look and see and gaze at every inch of her while he touched her for the first time, he would content himself with exploring her with his fingers. He simply stroked her at first, running his fingers across her pussy lips much as he was doing to Emma, albeit with broader strokes since his fingers weren’t competing for space with his lips and tongue. She was so wet. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever been with a woman who was so aroused, and certainly not after so little contact. He knew she hadn’t been dating anyone recently, but she must have been more pent-up than he’d ever realized. Either that or she had been wanting to share this with him in particular for quite some time, and was as thrilled to finally be with him as he was to be with her.

Scott wasn’t sure what he’d ever done in some previous life to warrant this sudden turn in his life, but he knew that he would not squander what might very well be a once in a lifetime opportunity. He had the two most beautiful women he’d ever met here with him, desiring his touch and his attention, and he would do his damnedest to give it to them both at the same time. He did not neglect either of them, licking and rubbing at Emma, reveling in her familiar taste and scent. It was familiar, yes, but he enjoyed it every bit as much as he had the first time he’d had his head between her legs. He could never get enough of her; he was addicted to her.

Betsy was less familiar, but he was enjoying the chance to explore her. He moved on from simply rubbing her and stuck first one finger inside of her, and then a second. He explored her insides, curled his fingers against her inner walls and enjoyed the way she shivered and moaned and grabbed his wrist to make sure he kept stroking her just like that.

“Yeah, that’s perfect, Scott!” she moaned. “God, keep fingering me just like that! Oh, I’ve wanted this for so long!”

“And you have me to thank for it!” Emma said loudly, quick to remind them both of who had put this entire thing together. “You both do! You owe me so much, both of you!”

Scott agreed wholeheartedly, and he did his best to show her how much he appreciated her, how much he loved her. He kept licking and rubbing at her even as the movements of her hips became rougher and faster, putting his all into making sure that she received the reward she deserved.

“Yes, Scott, keep licking me!” she shouted. “Lick me, lick me, lick me! That’s where you belong, isn’t it? You belong under me! You belong underneath your queen!” Her words reminded him of the last time she’d spoken like that while in bed, when she’d goaded him into snapping, taking control and fucking her hard. If she wanted to slip into the role of the queen who needed to be put in her place he would oblige her, but that was going to have to wait for the moment. He was determined to get them both off before allowing his thoughts to shift to domination.

Her bragging turned into moans and pants, and then screams as she came on his face and against his fingers. He kept licking and rubbing throughout, even as she rode his face just as she rode her climax out.

“Yeah, that’s better,” she said, sighing and dismounting his face. “Thanks for letting me use you, Scott. You’re going to let Betsy have her turn now, aren’t you? You’re going to bottom for both of us, because that’s where you’re most comfortable, right? You _like_ having two strong women here to make use of you and put you in your place, don’t you?”

That settled it. Emma was pushing him to the limit again, needling him and trying to get a reaction out of him. She was trying to drag the dominant side of him out again, and this time with Betsy there to see it and even experience it for herself too. Well if she wanted it, he would give it to her.

“Sorry. Betsy,” he said. “I know you’re probably close, but I’m not going to get you off with my fingers right now.” He pulled his fingers out of her despite her attempts to keep his arm in place, and she whined in protest.

“You better have a damn good reason for bringing me so close and then stopping right before the end, Scott,” she said, practically growling at him.

“I do,” he assured her as he sat up. “Don’t worry though. I said I wasn’t going to be getting you off right now, but I didn’t say anything about _her_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Betsy asked, but he answered the question by picking Emma up and dumping her face-down on the bed. Betsy scooted back a bit, but she didn’t have far to go unless she wanted to fall off of the bed. His girlfriend shrieked in surprise.

“What the hell, Scott?!” Emma hissed. “What was that all about?!”

“I warned you that I’d put you in your place again if you got out of line, _queen,_ ” he said. “And now you’re doing it in front of our guest too!”

“Again?” Betsy repeated, interested by his statement. “So you’re into being dominated, huh Emma?” She sounded extremely amused by the idea. “Never would have thought you were the type.”

“I’m not!” his girlfriend said, outraged. He wasn’t fooled though. She might act haughty, and she might even have tried to convince herself after the fact that she hadn’t liked it when she’d lost control and he’d bent her will and turned her into his good little submissive slut, but her reactions in the heat of the moment were no lie. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her as turned on as she’d been when he could take no more and finally claimed her, and he was going to give her more of the same now.

“We’ll see about that,” he said. “Betsy, spread your legs. Since Emma here is the reason you’re here in the first place, I think she should be the one to bring you your first orgasm of the night.”

“Hey, no complaints here,” she said. “I’ve been fantasizing about your cock for far longer, but that doesn’t mean I’ll say no to having the White Queen’s mouth on my cunt.” She got into position and spread her legs wide while tugging on her leotard to expose herself again.

“You heard her,” he said. He flipped Emma’s cape up and gave her a hard smack on the ass. “Get to it!”

“I am _not_ going to be ordered around!” his girlfriend said indignantly, though he noticed she didn’t try to roll away or get up despite not having anything holding her in place. In fact she’d gotten off of her belly and pushed up onto her hands and knees, unconsciously (or so she’d like for him to believe at least) presenting herself to him for the taking. “I am your queen and I expected to be treated as su- _ahhhh!_ ”

Scott quickly grew tired of listening to her complaints, especially since she’d had more than enough time to move away if she really had a problem with this. Not only had she not moved away, she’d gotten up into doggy style position without him even asking for it. She talked a big game, but they both knew that she was right where she wanted to be whether she could admit it or not. He put his hands on her hips and stuck his cock inside of her, driving in hard and stuffing her full right from the beginning. That shut her up right in the middle of her complaint, just as he’d known it would. She liked a good hard fuck even more than she liked it when he made love to her.

Betsy got tired of waiting for her to get to work between her legs. She grabbed Emma’s long blonde hair and shoved her face against her pussy. “Get licking,” she said.

Ordinarily Emma probably would have fired back and told her off for being so demanding, not to mention pulling her hair like that, but Scott was giving her too much else to think about. His cock pounded in and out of her, wasting no time in building speed and simply fucking her balls deep right away. He did so with ease despite her tightness. It certainly helped that she was nice and slick. She could spend as much time as she wanted pretending not to enjoy being submissive, but her body did her talking for her. While she did enjoy it when he worshipped her body and treated her with the reverence she deserved, so too did she like it when he took charge and fucked her. She’d brought this out of him on purpose, and she had to have known how he was going to react when she reverted back to taunting him again tonight. Now she was getting what her body wanted, even if she tried to pretend or even fool herself into believing that she didn’t secretly crave it.

“Come on, you can do better than that!” Betsy said. Apparently Emma’s oral performance was lacking in the face of the fucking she was receiving. That just wouldn’t do.

“You’d better not slack off down there,” Scott said. “You won’t like the consequences if you do.” He gave her another hard slap across the ass as if to back up his warning. The smack of his hand couldn’t compare to the sound or the force of his hips colliding with her ass cheeks every time he thrust forward and bottomed out inside of her though. “She’s our guest. And not only that, you’re the one who invited her here. You’d better be a good host and make sure she’d taken care of. Otherwise I might have to stop using my hand ad start paddling your ass instead.” He was pretty sure that he could hear Emma groan even with her face buried in Betsy’s snatch and her head trapped between the other woman’s strong thighs.

“Okay, I guess you don’t need to try any harder if you don’t want to,” Betsy said, looking between her legs at Emma and biting her lower lip. So Emma wasn’t the only one with strong thoughts about the possibility of him pulling out a paddle and giving his girlfriend a harsh spanking. Interesting. That was definitely something to keep in the back of his mind for later, just in case. But for now his primary focus was on slamming into Emma from behind, fucking her like the submissive bitch that she was (or at least could be turned into, when the mood struck.)

“Ah, you’re going to try harder then?” Betsy said. “I guess that’s fine. Just make it good; good enough that it makes up for missing out on that punishment, at least!” Maybe his little queen didn’t want a paddling, or didn’t want them to _think_ she wanted one at least, or maybe she wasn’t so averse to eating the other woman out after all. Whatever the case, she stepped up her efforts and fully threw herself into the task of pleasing Betsy Braddock with her mouth. Scott was curious to see how she did. He knew firsthand that she was quite the talented cocksucker. This was his first opportunity to see her go down on another woman though, and she’d never mentioned any lesbian experiences in her past (they tended to focus on making their own memories rather than reliving old ones, granted, but still.)

“That’s it,” Betsy said. She closed her eyes, relaxed and played with Emma’s long blonde hair, running it through her gloved hands. “Much better. Give me more of that tongue, yeah, right there.” So her technique wasn’t lacking at least. That was good, especially since she was now putting some effort into it. Apparently there wouldn’t be any need to break out a paddle tonight.

That didn’t mean she was getting off scot-free though, and it sure as hell didn’t mean he was going to back off or take it easy on her. She’d teased him and brought him to this point. He’d been perfectly fine with going slow and treating both his girlfriend and his ‘work wife’ like the goddesses they were, but then she’d gone and brought out the dominant side of his personality. She knew what she was doing when she started taunting him about submitting to them, and now she was getting the fucking she deserved.

He knew he would be able to hear her moan if her head wasn’t trapped between Betsy’s legs, but that was a small price to pay in exchange for watching her go down on their sexy friend. He couldn’t actually see Emma’s work of course, not from the angle he was at while he fucked her from behind, but he could see Betsy’s face easily enough. She looked increasingly pleased as their tryst continued and Emma got more comfortable in her role of submissive cocksleeve/pussy licker.

“Ooh, that’s nice, Emma! Just like that! I knew you’d be good at eating pussy! There’s no way this is your first time!” It looked like Emma tried to shake her head in denial, but with Betsy’s legs clinging to her neck she didn’t really have the freedom to do so. The wiggling of her face against Betsy’s pussy did seem to add a little more pleasure into the mix though, since she moaned louder and rocked her hips against Emma’s face.

Scott and Betsy met each other’s eyes and shared a smile, both of them enjoying making the White Queen their bitch. While Betsy relaxed and allowed the pleasure to come to her courtesy of Emma’s mouth, he was anything but relaxed. He was extremely active, and not just in the thrusting of his hips as he sawed his cock back and forth inside of his girlfriend’s tight pussy. He gave her some more spanks, and even if he was using his hand instead of a paddle he was still generating plenty of impact behind his swings. She was definitely going to feel these spanks in the morning, and he could already picture how red her ass cheeks were going to be by the time he was done.

When the spanks stopped it wasn’t out of any sort of compassion, mercy or leniency on his part. He stopped smacking Emma’s ass only so he could put both hands on her hips again and focus everything he had on putting as much force as he could on every thrust of his hips. He wanted to put Emma to the test. He wanted to see if she would be able to keep pleasing Betsy with her mouth even while he was fucking her as hard as he could. And there was no doubt he was taking care of things on his end, driving his cock deep into her and making sure she felt it. It wasn’t as easy to tell since he couldn’t hear her and he couldn’t see her face, but if he was as good at reading her body language as he thought he was, he was pretty sure she was cumming on his cock as she arched her back and shook her hips against him.

He watched Betsy closely, knowing that he’d be able to watch her and tell whether or not Emma was able to keep up on her end even with everything he was making her feel. And she did indeed keep up. She not only kept up, but she flourished under the pressure. Before his very eyes he watched Betsy Braddock, his longtime friend and mutual crush, driven to a screaming climax. It was something he’d thought about and fantasized about seeing many times over the years, but usually in his fantasies she threw her head back and screamed because he was making love to her, not because she had her leotard pulled to the side so his beautiful blonde girlfriend could lick her pussy. He wasn’t about to complain about the unexpected twist though. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen, and besides, it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to have his chance to make her cum on his cock before the night was over.

“I’m cumming!” Betsy shouted. “Cumming, cumming, _cumming!_ ” Her strong legs got even tighter around Emma’s neck, locking on like a vise and making sure she could go nowhere. As for Scott, this chance to see his friend in an entirely different light, and achieving it while humping her hips up against his girlfriend’s face no less, was driving him even closer to his own end. He briefly thought about stopping in order to conserve his strength for Betsy’s sake, but he quickly discarded that idea. Emma was being a good little cocksleeve; she’d earned his seed. He’d get hard again soon enough anyway; how could he not, when he had the prospect of fucking Betsy Braddock for the first time as motivation?

He snapped his hips against Emma, making the bed creak beneath him and giving her his absolute best even as she was on the receiving end of Betsy’s orgasm at the other end of the bed. His friend had only just settled back down and loosened the tight squeeze of her legs around the blonde’s head when Scott came inside of his girlfriend with a loud grunt. Betsy’s eyes snapped to his at the sound, and she watched in wide-eyed fascination as he shot his load deep inside of Emma. Apparently she was just as interested in watching his orgasm as he’d been in watching hers.

Betsy pulled away and scooted up to sit right next to him and watch the tail end. That freed Emma’s mouth, and he could now hear her moan helplessly as he filled her up with his semen. That already rewarding experience was made even more rewarding with Betsy sitting at his side and running her hand up and down Emma’s back. Dominating his White Queen was great fun, but doing so with an audience made it even better. That the audience was a highly aroused Betsy was the icing on the cake.

“That was amazing,” Betsy whispered. She leaned in, put a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. Their lips and tongues met in a timeless dance, but she pulled back just before he could break away and demand more. He saw the heat in her eyes and knew that he wouldn’t need to demand a thing. Her mind had gone down the same road his had. She wanted this just as much as he did. “Think you’ve got more in you?”

He pulled his cock out of Emma’s tight pussy and smacked it down against her ass cheeks a few time as if to clean it of their combined fluids. Then he turned to Betsy, allowing his beautiful, well-fucked girlfriend to slip from his mind for the moment. He’d already staked his claim on her and in her; now it was time to do the same with the other beautiful creature that was sharing his bed.

“I have plenty left for you, Betsy,” he assured her, taking her in his arms and kissing her again. This kiss wasn’t sweet or loving; it was harsh and demanding. He was going to make her his, and he was going to do it tonight.

\-- 

Betsy shook her head, but not out of denial and certainly not out of any refusal or unhappiness. She shook her head because she was trying to keep herself alert and cognizant of everything that was happening. Right now Scott Summers was making some long-held fantasies come to life, except the reality of it was somehow much better than she’d ever imagined it being. This had very quickly become the biggest sexual high she’d experienced in her entire life, and she shook her head because she wanted to keep her wits about her as much as she could, or at the very least be able to remember this feeling when it was all over.

Scott was exceeding her expectations in every way possible. She’d always been confident that he would have a nice big cock, but it had wound up being longer and thicker than she’d dared to hope for. In her fantasies she hadn’t been able to decide whether it would be better if he made slow, sweet love to her or if he fucked the hell out of her, but she wanted to laugh at her past self for ever questioning that. She’d never been fucked like this in her life. She’d never had a man dominate her like this, use her body so roughly and show his dominance over her so thoroughly. Usually she was the one who held all the power in the bedroom, but there was no question who was in control right now, and she loved it. It took a strong man to make Betsy Braddock submit and be happy for the privilege, and Scott was that strong man.

He’d taken charge right away, letting her know very quickly that her position would be no different than Emma’s. As soon as he’d finished with his girlfriend and taken her into his arms, he’d scooped her up and carried her away from the bed so he could instead pin her against the wall and fuck her. She’d been shocked at first, unused to having anyone take charge of her so quickly without even so much as a hint or suggestion from her. She had experience with playing the role of a submissive, but it had always been just that: a role. She’d always known that everything that happened was ultimately up to her, even if she was on the bottom and giving her lover the chance to flex his muscles and enjoy the fantasy of dominating her. But this was no fantasy; this was reality.

Scott had held her against the wall and pounded into her, forcing her to clung to his neck and wrap her legs around his waist while he took her. Despite seeing how hard he’d taken Emma it was still difficult for her to take at first. Seeing it was one thing, but feeling it for herself was a different matter entirely. She’d never had a cock this big inside of her, and she’d never been with a man so equipped to fuck her and make her his.

The fuck against the wall had been fun but not exactly comfortable on her back, so she welcomed the change of scenery when he walked her away from the wall and carried her over to the nearby chair instead. It had been anything but a chance for her to sit down and relax though. He’d sat down in the chair with her perched on top of him, but he didn’t do so because he wanted her to ride him. She might have been on top but she hadn’t held any illusions about who was in charge of this encounter. He didn’t even give her a chance to move her hips at all, but had simply held her still and thrust up into her. He got bored of that quickly though, and instead got to his feet, bent her over the chair and railed her from behind. That had been a fun one. She’d had to grab onto the chair with both hands and hold on for dear life while he bent her over and slammed his cock deep inside of her, and she’d loved every second of it.

They did eventually return to the bed, but not before he’d taken her on her hands and knees on the carpet. That had been when her first orgasm of the night hit; the first from him and his cock at least. It was the first, but far from the last. They’d been hitting her with increasing frequency and intensity since they’d returned to the bed and forced Emma to scramble out of their way.

It had honestly become something of a blur for her since then. He’d bent her into so many different positions that they’d started to run together. Whether on her back, on her stomach, on her side or contorted into some sort of position that had to be straight out of the Kama Sutra, she never went long without his cock inside of her, fucking her like she’d never been fucked before. It was hard for her to keep the many positions straight, but the one thing that remained consistent no matter how long it went on was the all-consuming pleasure that he was giving her. Some of the finer details might escape her later, but she would never forget the euphoria that came with being fucked by Scott Summers. 

She’d lost count of just how many times he’d made her cum, though she knew it was a lot. His total had been much smaller for sure, but she’d still taken his semen in her pussy and across both her skin and her leotard. She could feel the cummy mess he’d made of her face, and could only imagine how obscene it looked. The more obscene the better as far as she was concerned. She’d been claimed by him, and it was only right if she was marked by him too.

No one who knew her would believe it if they saw what she had been reduced to now, but she couldn’t give a damn about what anyone else thought. This was all she needed. As Scott held her legs in the air, practically bent her in half and drove his cock down into her from above, her only thought was that she never, ever wanted this to end. Emma had only promised her this one night, but screw that. This was a pleasure unlike anything Betsy had ever known, and she could not, would not allow it to be limited to this one night. She was his now, and it was going to stay that way. 

\--

“Oh! Oh, God! God, yes, _yes!_ So good! So fucking _good!_ ” That was about all Betsy had been saying for what felt like forever now, and Emma was getting tired of listening to it. She might honestly prefer the incomprehensible babbling that was interspersed between her periods of semi-coherence.

She’d been right about anyone else being just as easily broken to Scott’s will as she had been, but that was of little consolation to her now. She had gone ignored ever since Scott had pulled his cock out of her and turned his attention to Betsy instead. At first it had been gratifying to watch him, watch them, and watch how quickly he’d made Betsy moan and scream as he fucked her like she had undoubtedly never been fucked before. But it had lost its appeal long before he’d carried her back to the bed and forced her, his girlfriend, to get out of the way in a hurry so he could fuck his longtime mutual flirtation. Yes, it had been her who set all of this up in the first place, but she chose to ignore that minor detail. This was supposed to be about her proving that she hadn’t lost her pride and that any other woman would have submitted to him even more easily. Being neglected and ignored, shunted off to the side while he focused all of his attention on pounding Betsy through the bed had _not_ been part of the plan! 

It should have been enjoyable, still having her wits about her while it was Betsy’s turn to be reduced to a babbling, fuck-addled, cum-covered mess. But she couldn’t look past the fact that this was _her_ man who had Betsy bent in half and was slamming his cock ( _her_ cock!) into her while she groaned and grunted mindlessly.

“Cum in me!” Betsy mumbled. Emma scoffed, not sure why she was bothering to demand that. He’d already done so before anyway, and if he felt like it he would do it again. Had she not figured out how this worked yet? “Breed me, Scott! Breed me!” Suddenly it became a lot less amusing for Emma. Who the hell did she think she was?!

“Breed you?” Scott repeated while continuing to drive his cock into Betsy. “You’re that hooked already, huh?” He didn’t sound surprised in the least. It sounded like he’d expected this outcome all along.

“Yes!” This was the longest she’d maintained the ability to string actual words together since somewhere between being bounced in Scott’s lap on the chair and having him fuck her in a spoon position on the bed while she bit down on a pillow that she’d yanked out of Emma’s hands. “I love you, Scott! I love you! Breed me, and then we can be together forever!”

Okay, that did it! This might have been Emma’s idea, and she might be at fault for inviting Betsy into their bedroom in the first place, but just because she’d invited Psylocke into their bed did _not_ mean she was going to sit back and allow her to steal him away from her!

“Forever?” Scott said. He didn’t sound opposed to the idea at all. But before she could angrily remind him that he was very much _not_ on the market, he continued to speak to Betsy. “Are you that eager to share me? You know Emma’s not going anywhere, right?”

“So you _do_ remember that I exist,” Emma muttered, but neither of them so much as glanced in her direction.

“Fine, that’s fine!” Betsy said, nodding her head as best she could while her body was folded up and he was thrusting his cock into her. “I can share! There’s, _ah,_ plenty of you to go around! I know you can keep both of us satisfied!”

Emma couldn’t argue with that, but that was hardly the point. She knew that Scott was perfectly capable of fucking them both until their toes curled on a nightly basis, but she had only intended for this to be a one time thing. She just wanted to prove to herself that what happened before had been an aberration and that it would have happened to anyone else. She’d proven the second point well enough, but she’d never intended for this to happen.

“You want to be bred?” Scott said in challenge.

“Yes!” Betsy shouted breathlessly. “Yes, yes! Breed me! _Breed me!_ ” Yeah, Emma had definitely liked her better when she couldn’t understand a damn thing she was trying to say.

“You asked for it,” he said. He gave her a few more bed-shaking thrusts and then he was cumming inside of her one more time. Emma hadn’t paid it too much mind before, but it had taken on a different meaning now that they were talking about breeding and sharing.

Betsy cooed and reverted to the babbling of earlier as she felt Scott fill her up with his seed once again. She had indeed been dominated, claimed and fucked silly by Scott, just as Emma had been sure she would. But Emma had apparently created a monster here, both in giving Betsy a taste of what Scott could do and getting her addicted, and in arranging a chance for her boyfriend to fuck a woman he’d flirted with for years. Now it looked like they were expecting her to share, and she had never been very good at sharing or playing with others.

“We’re going to have lots of fun together, the three of us,” Scott said. He was looking at Emma now, and he held his arm out for her. She didn’t share his optimism, but that didn’t stop her from crawling over and snuggling into his side. Together they looked down at Betsy as she stared up at the ceiling and smiled dumbly, her face covered in dried cum, having been dominated and claimed. 


	3. Unconventional Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Emma come to an agreement; Emma tries to establish a pecking order, but it doesn’t go as planned.

The body of Emma Frost slumbered in bed next to that of her lover, as well as the woman who she had invited to join them. All three of them were fast asleep, exhausted by a threesome that had been as physically draining and demanding as anything they'd ever experienced, at least in the bedroom. But while Emma's body might be wiped out, her mind was still active. There were things that needed to be discussed, between her and Scott specifically, and what better way to do that than by visiting him in his dreams?

_"Emma," he said, not surprised at all to find her drifting into his dreams as he slept. This was hardly the first time she'd done so, after all._

_"Scott, we need to talk," she said in return._

_"Oh? What about?" She rolled her eyes. He knew very well what she was here to talk to him about!_

_"About the night we just had with Betsy," she said calmly, not allowing him to frustrate her._

_"Oh, that," he said, like he was just now remembering what they'd just been through. "That was pretty wild, huh?"_

_"Indeed," she said. "I'd ask whether or not you enjoyed yourself, but I think we both know that it would be a waste of breath."_

_"I mean, it's not real breath," he said. "You're not actually talking to me. You're just inside of my head."_

_"You know what I mean." She wasn't going to be driven to distraction. "It goes without saying that you greatly appreciated my idea to invite Betsy into our bed tonight."_

_"I sure did." He smiled at her. "Thanks for that. You really are the greatest, you know that?"_

_"Of course I am," she said casually, as if this as a simple statement of fact, because it was. "I know you very, very well, and even someone far less perceptive than me couldn't have missed the way you and Betsy look at each other. I knew you'd enjoy it." It hadn't gone exactly according to plan and her reasons for extending the invitation weren't entirely selfless, but she didn't see the need to go into any of that. "But I didn't come into your dreams to hear you thank me."_

_"You didn't?" He sounded surprised. "Having me tell you how great you are is usually one of your top reasons for visiting me at night. It's usually either that or teasing me about all the wicked things you plan to do the next day."_

_"Well that's not why I'm here tonight. I'm here to talk about what you said at the very end, right after you agreed to breed Betsy and then came inside of her. Again."_

_"Yeah, that was fun," he said happily. "I've gotta say, I never expected her to be so needy, not that I'm complaining."_

_"Yes, I noticed you didn't complain. You went along with whatever she said, even when she told you she loved you and she wanted you to breed her so you could be together forever." She kept her voice calm, but she felt herself wanting to rage as she thought back on it._

_"Yep," he said. "So I know you well enough by now that I can tell that you're angry and trying not to show it, but I don't really get why."_

_"You don't?" She couldn't believe her normally intelligent boyfriend could be this foolish. Or maybe it was deliberate? "You don't see why I might have a problem with my boyfriend agreeing to breed his longtime friend and stay with her forever?"_

_"No, I really don't," he said, somehow apparently legitimately oblivious. "I did remind her that you're not going anywhere, didn't I? You heard her; she's willing to share."_

_"Good for her," Emma said with a huff. "I don't remember agreeing to that though." Inviting Betsy into their bedroom was supposed to have been a one time thing, a chance for Emma to watch Scott dominate another woman and reassure herself that she was as strong a woman as ever, and the way he'd dominated her and bent her to his will wasn't a sign of weakness on her part. Betsy becoming a permanent fixture in their bed and butting her way into their relationship was NOT part of the plan._

_"Maybe not, but stop and think about this for a second," he said calmly. "You've never been very fond of traditional, conventional relationships, have you?" She was forced to shake her head, confirming that he was right about that. "I know you're not as attached to the idea of monogamy as most people are. And there's another thing: you know I'd like to have a child someday, and I know you don't really want to have one."_

_"Yes," she said faintly. This was indeed something they both knew. They'd done their best to ignore it and put it out of their minds but it was always there looming in the background, something that would inevitably become a bigger and bigger issue over time. As the relationship continued and they both got older, his desire to become a father would grow. It would put increasing strain on their relationship, and eventually they wouldn't be able to ignore it any longer. Though she'd done her best not to think about it, Emma had always known that this one issue had the potential to destroy the greatest personal relationship she'd ever had._

_"We both know Betsy wants to have children," Scott continued. "I've always known she wanted to be a mother someday."_

_"And she couldn't have been clearer about wanting YOU to breed her last night," Emma added. This night had quickly spiraled into something she could never have anticipated, but she felt her anxiety diminishing at least slightly. There was something she needed to make sure of first though, before anything else could even be considered. "But what about us, you and me?" she asked seriously. "Are things going to change between us?"_

_"They'll change, but who says change is bad?" he asked. "It's not like I'm going to love you any less just because I love Betsy too. It's not like I'm not going to have time for you anymore."_

_"Even if Betsy gives you children?"_

_"Even if she gives me children," he insisted. "I'll always have time for you, Emma, no matter what happens with Betsy."_

_"Hmm." The idea was very far out there, and she knew most women in her position would balk, but she found herself warming up to the idea surprisingly quickly. He was right in pointing out that she didn't have a particular attachment to the concept of monogamy or conventional relationships. She'd been worried about the other woman replacing her or diminishing her importance in his life in some way, especially since he and Betsy had been so close for so long. But she realized that Betsy was right; there was plenty of him to go around. That wasn't just true of his sexual stamina either. She knew better than anyone that he was capable of making her feel like the center of his universe while simultaneously taking care of business as the leader of the X-Men. Why shouldn't he also be able to multitask when it came to showing both her and Betsy how much he loved them? Besides, watching him fuck Betsy stupid had been a nice ego boost for her; proof that she wasn't the only strong woman who couldn't resist when that dominant side of Scott came to the forefront, intent on claiming his lover. Maybe she would be able to enjoy that sight without regret if she didn't have to feel threatened by Betsy's closeness and worry about her stealing her man away from her._

_And if Betsy was willing to get bred by Scott and provide him with children, well, that worked out perfectly. Emma didn't want to have children herself, but that didn't mean she was opposed to the thought of having them around. With this arrangement Scott would get children just like he'd always wanted, and Emma wouldn't have to be the one to give them to him. Betsy could birth them and handle the less appealing aspects of motherhood, while Emma would be free to enjoy herself. Betsy wouldn't just be 'the other woman' who shared her man's cock. Having her around would be something like having a mistress, a nanny and a surrogate all wrapped up into one. Rather than butting in and harming her relationship with Scott, Betsy might instead strengthen it. She could handle the one thing Emma was reluctant to deal with, the one thing that had the potential to tear them apart. As long as Scott truly was capable of loving them both, this could very well be the best thing that had ever happened to their relationship. She knew there would be growing pains, but this might just be worth giving a shot._

_"You might have something here," she said to him as she decided it was time to leave. She retreated from his dreams and back to herself, feeling much lighter and more optimistic than she'd been before she made this nocturnal visit into his mind._

\--

There wasn't even a trace of grogginess or fatigue in Emma when she woke up. She woke with a purpose, and that purpose was to claim her place in this new, strange relationship of theirs. She might be coming around to the idea of sharing her boyfriend with Betsy, but it was time she showed both of them who would really be calling the shots in this relationship.

Scott was still shaking the sleep from his eyes when she scooted up the bed and straddled his face. He grunted as he felt her lower herself down onto his face, purposefully pressing her pussy against his lips.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Scott," she said. "I'd say it's nice to see you again, but I only just left your head, didn't I?" He rolled his eyes up at her. "But since we're back here in the real world, I feel like there are still more things left unsettled. You see, I might be willing to share you with Betsy, but she needs to know her place. And so do you, for that matter. I think we've had a bit of a misunderstanding recently, and it's time to clear that up." She wiggled her hips against him, rubbing her pussy in his face. "It's time for you to go back to worship your queen, like you should have been doing all along."

Scott dove in without complaint, extending his tongue from his mouth and taking a long, slow lick across her vulva. She smiled and nodded her head, content with his acceptance of the true nature of things. She'd unintentionally created a monster when she teased him into rising up and getting more forceful with her that first time. She hadn't expected him to be so good at it, or to get her to go along with assuming a submissive role. It had galled her; it had been a wound to her pride to lose control of the situation like that. Then she'd had the idea of bringing Betsy in for one night only, so he could dominate her too and Emma could feel better about having lost control that one time. But none of that had gone the way she'd expected. He'd dominated Betsy, yes, but then Betsy had gone and gotten addicted to his cock, and had somehow wormed her way into becoming a permanent fixture in their relationship on top of that. And Emma had _still_ allowed him to dominate her again at the end of it all! For one as proud as her, it was not a situation that could be allowed to stand.

"That's right," she sighed. "Lick me, Scott. Lick my pussy while I ride your face. This is how it's supposed to be. You're supposed to be on bottom, pleasing your queen. If you want to boss that little slut Betsy around then I'll allow that, so long as you don't forget that there's a pecking order in this relationship, and I'm at the top of it. She's beneath you, we can both agree on that, but never forget that _you_ are beneath _me_."

Everything was as it should be now, Emma thought to herself as Scott continued to lick her pussy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, so long as both Scott and Betsy knew how things worked around here and remembered who was in charge. Having two people acknowledge her superiority in the bedroom rather than just one definitely held a certain appeal to it.

A slurping sound farther down the bed broke Emma from her satisfied musings. She knew that sound; she knew it all too well. She spun around so her back was now to Scott and her head faced his lower body. Sure enough, the third member of their strange budding 'relationship' was also awake, and she'd wasted no time in picking up where she'd left off. Her lips were wrapped around Scott's cock and she was sliding them farther down, moaning and slurping lewdly as she went. By the way she was moaning you'd think Scott's cock was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted.

"Hey!" Emma snapped. "Cut it out! This is my turn, not yours! I'll let you know when you can offer yourself up to be used by him, but you'll wait until _after_ I've been satisfied!"

Betsy either didn't hear her or simply ignored her, too wrapped up in sucking Scott's cock to respond. Emma could almost understand; it was a magnificent cock, after all. But that didn't make her scowl any less when Betsy pulled her mouth off of his cock only so she could speak to him.

"Thank you for making me yours, Scott," Betsy said. She groaned like a whore and rubbed the head of his cock against her cheek. "Thank you for making me your bitch. Now give me your cum! I want to swallow it; give it to me!" Emma could only shake her head and huff as Betsy took his cock back into her mouth and began to bob on it again without even looking in her direction or acknowledging her presence.

"Hey, cut that out!" Emma shouted, feeling herself getting really angry now. Being disrespected was one thing, but to her there were few things in the world worse than being ignored completely. It was like Betsy was saying she was beneath her notice and not important enough to even warrant a response, and that was something that Emma would never let go unchallenged. "I'm serious! You're the one being allowed into this relationship, and that's only because _I_ am allowing it, and _I_ am the one who invited you into our bed in the first place! So wait your turn, you greedy slut! Scott is tending to _me_ right now, and--"

Emma's tirade was abruptly cut off when Scott's hand smacked her ass with considerable force, catching her completely by surprise. The sting of his hand slapping her ass wasn’t nearly as upsetting as the fact that he also stopped licking her pussy at the same time.

“I _was_ tending to you, but now I’m not so sure that you deserve it,” he said. “Betsy’s showing how much she cares about me right now, and she’s not even getting anything in return.” Emma focused on the other woman, who was indeed bobbing her head on Scott’s cock, jerking the bottom of his shaft and tickling his balls all at once, moaning like a porn star all the while. Unlike most porn stars though, there was nothing feigned or exaggerated in the noises that Betsy made as she sucked Scott’s cock. She really was enjoying herself every bit as much as she appeared to.

“That’s her,” Emma said with a sniff. “I can’t help it if her standards are far lower than mine are. I expect you to worship my body as I deserve, and as you were quite happily doing until just now.” She wiggled her hips against him again, trying to get him to get back to it, but he refused. He even put both hands on her hips and held her still, not allowing her to rock against his face anymore. She whined in frustration, not sure whether she was more upset about the loss of pleasure or the loss of control over the situation.

“Yes, and I’ll be happy to get right back to doing so,” he said. “But you’ll have to earn it. Betsy’s down there sucking my cock without making a single demand of me other than for me to give her my cum, which she’s certainly earned at this point. If you want me to go back to worshipping your body with my mouth, I think the least you can do is lean your head down there and help her out.”

Emma stared down at the other side of the bed and bit her lip as she watched the other woman bobbing her head on her boyfriend’s cock. She was heavily conflicted. On one hand, seeing Betsy hard at work and having the time of her life with Scott’s cock in her mouth was causing Emma’s selfish side to flare up and make her second guess this entire arrangement.

It was one thing to agree to let Betsy into their relationship when it was just a concept in her head, or maybe make that Scott’s head, when she visited his dreams. Even what they’d done last night wasn’t quite the same, because when she’d invited Betsy into their bed it was only ever supposed to be for just that one night. Watching Scott dominate her and enjoy her body was fun when it was just sex, when it was something she didn’t have to worry about affecting their relationship once the night was through. It was very different now though. Betsy wasn’t just a one time only visitor to their bed anymore; she was about to become a permanent fixture in their bed and in their lives beyond work, Knowing that and watching her suck Scott’s cock with an eager, desperate sort of energy made Emma feel anxious, jealous and selfish. That was _her_ toy, _her_ cock! A part of her wanted to try and hold onto what was left of her pride and refuse to follow his suggestion.

But the other part of her, the part that desperately wanted him to get his mouth moving against her pussy again and give her the sort of pleasure with that talented tongue that only he had ever been able to give her, thought that sounded crazy. Being territorial and not wanting to share her toys was nothing new for her, but in this case refusing to share would just mean that she wouldn’t get what she wanted and it would probably all go to Betsy instead. And besides, there were ways she could mark her territory and at least show her superiority over Betsy while still doing what Scott wanted her to do.

Once she’d made her decision Emma moved with confidence. Since she’d turned around when Betsy interrupted her fun and first started sucking his cock, she was in a good position to stretch her body out so her pussy stayed where it was while she got her face into proper position to do what was expected of her. This way she could fulfill his request (request, not demand, her pride insisted) and he could get back to pleasing her at the same time. There was just one little obstacle to be removed before she could get down to business.

“Get out of the way,” she said, putting as much authority into her voice as she could, knowing she needed to put her foot down and show Betsy who was really in charge here. But once again Betsy ignored her entirely and just kept sucking his cock. Being ignored the first time was bad enough, but now it was interfering with her and preventing her from getting the pleasure she sought, and that just wasn’t going to be acceptable. If Betsy was going to ignore her words she would just have to take a more direct, harder to ignore approach. 

Emma grabbed Betsy’s long hair and tugged, physically pulling her head up until she finally got her attention. The woman some knew as Psylocke pulled her mouth off of Scott’s cock and glared at her.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” Betsy asked angrily. “I was in the middle of sucking Scott’s cock as a thank you for making me his bitch!”

“And I’m about to go back to having my pussy licked, which I was enjoying quite happily until you stuck your nose in uninvited and started sucking his cock!” Emma snapped. “Now get out of my way so I can get what I deserve!”

“You both better figure it out amongst yourselves, and soon,” Scott said. “I’m getting tired of this, and if you can’t figure out some way to work together then this is going to be a very awkward arrangement for all of us.”

“Yes, Scott,” Betsy said, chagrined. She jumped into obedience so readily, and it made Emma smirk. Good; she was at least halfway to knowing her place here. Now she just needed to realize that she was to defer to Emma as well. This would be an opportune chance to drive that point home. Maybe Betsy would accept it herself without needing to be told. Maybe she’d back off now and let Emma take it from here.

“You heard him,” Emma said. “I’m more than capable of getting him off all by myself. I’ve had plenty of practice at it, after all. So why don’t you just sit back and let me handle this, and then after I’m done I’ll let you have whatever’s left.”

“No,” Betsy said right away, much to her annoyance. She deferred to Scott readily enough, but it seemed she’d still yet to accept that she was at the bottom of the pecking order here and still considered herself to be Emma’s equal. “Like he said, we need to work together if this is going to work.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Emma asked sarcastically. “Because I’m not about to let you steal his cock, not when my own pleasure is at stake.”

“You can suck his cock,” Betsy said, surprising her. “I’ll just go lower.” Betsy showed what she meant by ducking her head lower and licking at his balls. So that’s how it was going to be then. She would concentrate on his balls and leave his cock for Emma to handle. It wasn’t entirely to Emma’s satisfaction; she would have preferred to make Betsy break off entirely and be forced to watch while she handled it all by herself. That would have been the most effective way to establish her power over the newcomer. But as compromises went, it wasn’t the worst she’d ever heard. Somehow it felt like she was getting the prime position, plus it meant that Betsy was getting out of her way and giving her the chance to give Scott what he’d asked for and get what she needed from him in return.

There was no need to talk about it anymore, not now that Betsy’s attack on his balls was well underway. She licked her way across every inch of his balls and then popped one between her lips and began to suck on it. She was devoting herself to this task with every bit as much energy as she’d spent on swallowing his cock, and she was likely lost in her own world again already. But she did at least stay out of the way and give Emma plenty of room to work with, which was all she could ask for.

She narrowed her eyes, wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She followed that up with a few kisses along the head, and it didn't take long before Scott reciprocated, picking up where he left off and running his tongue along her vulva with long, practiced licks. He knew exactly how to play her body and she reveled in having his attention and devotion back on her as he gave her what she needed, but she didn't allow herself to get distracted. This wasn't just about giving in to his demand and sucking his cock so he would pleasure her in return. Maybe that had been her initial motivation for adjusting her position and leaning her head down, but she had something to prove too. She'd seen the way Betsy threw herself into sucking his cock, and even Emma had to admit that she'd done a damn good job of handling his size. But she couldn't allow Betsy to think that her skills were superior or even comparable to what she could do. No one could suck Scott's cock like Emma could; no one. And now she was going to prove it to Betsy, and remind Scott of that fact if necessary. If there was even a chance that he'd started to compare them and found her wanting, she was going to remind him that her skills were second to none.

Unlike Betsy, Emma didn't artlessly bob her head up and down on him and try to take him as deep down as she could, as fast as she could. Betsy's blowjob had been an assault of force and intensity. She'd shown her devotion to Scott by practically fucking her face on his cock, but that wasn't what Emma did. She was perfectly capable of matching Betsy's level of intensity, taking him just as deep and launching her head just as fast, but that wasn't the game Emma preferred to play. To her a blowjob should be about the tease as much as it's about the sucking itself. Mindlessly throwing your head up and down required no skill; anyone with the ability to overcome or suppress their gag reflex could do the same without even needing to think about it. But carefully managing the man's pleasure, teasing him and driving him crazy with need before finally giving him what he needed? _That_ took true talent, and Emma prided herself on always being able to gradually work Scott up, take him higher and higher and then give him the explosive finish once he was really desperate for it. It never failed to work, and she never failed to wring a massive amount of semen out of him every single time.

She showed off a bunch of her tricks again here. She just kept up with the licks and kisses centered on the tip of his penis at first, drawing out the actual sucking for as long as possible. He seemed to have a similar idea on the other end, giving her more languid licks along her pussy, not getting his fingers involved just yet and staying away from her clit. That was fine; if he wanted to match her teasing blowjob with some drawn-out oral of his own, they would see who got too desperate and gave in first. 

Even when she actually took the head of his cock between her lips, she still took her time and didn't simply seal her lips and bob her head on him. From the slow licks down the shaft to the gradual bobs of her head that saw her move incrementally farther down every time, she was giving him plenty of pleasure while not rushing anything along. She'd gently twist her head from side to side, and sometimes she'd pause to just rub her tongue against him or pull back and press the head of his cock against her cheek so it bulged out. She would occasionally take him all the way down and treat him to a deep throat, but never for long; never long enough to risk him getting closer to orgasm than she was ready for him to be. She reached deep into her bag of tricks and used any number of things to make this progress just as she wanted it to. About the only things missing were playing with his balls (because Betsy was in the way, slurping and sucking lewdly beneath her) and maintaining eye contact (because she was facing the other way, obviously.) But she worked with what she had available to her, and she was pleased with the results.

Everything was going according to plan. She was reminding Scott just how talented she was, just how skillfully she could use her mouth to drive him crazy with need before she relented and gave him what he needed. He was giving her what she needed in return, tonguing her pussy and now mixing in some rubs with his fingers as well, and to top it all off Betsy was here as witness to all of it. She was down below, relegated to sucking on his balls alone while Emma dealt with his cock itself, and her body was getting nothing in return while Emma enjoyed Scott's skillful cunnilingus. She was simultaneously showing them both who was in charge of this relationship and who was calling the shots. This was turning out even better than she'd expected it to.

And then it was all taken away from her suddenly and without warning. Before she even realized what was happening, Betsy stopped fellating Scott's balls and instead grabbed Emma by the back of the head and shoved her down, forcing her to take nearly half of his cock into her mouth in one go. She squawked in panic, not because she couldn't handle this sort of sudden descent but because she had not been expecting it. She glared up at Betsy, intent on really letting her have it once she let go and Emma was free to pull her head back.

But she was never given that chance. Scott realized what was happening and followed Betsy's lead. As Betsy forced her head down, so too did Scott thrust his hips up off of the bed. The two of them started working together to force her to abandon her slow, teasing blowjob and take his cock down her throat whether she intended to or not. Emma raged, but not out of any genuine physical distress. She just hated that her boyfriend and his new mistress/nanny/surrogate/slut/whatever the hell else Betsy Braddock was to him had so swiftly snatched the control of the situation away from her. She'd gone from sucking his cock at her own pace to having her face roughly fucked without any input on the matter, and it galled her. Scott was still pleasuring her with lips, tongue and fingers on the other end, so at least there was that. Still, the loss of power was a major problem, one that made it hard for her to fully enjoy her boyfriend's admittedly tremendous work on her pussy.

"Yeah, fuck her face, Scott!" Betsy said in encouragement. Emma fixed her with the fiercest glare she could manage, but it had no effect whatsoever. The other woman was delighting in this, in watching Scott fuck her face and helping to make it happen. "She deserves it! Show her who's really in charge! She's your bitch, just like I am! Now fuck her face like she deserves!"

Scott agreed with Betsy's words of encouragement. Between his thrusting hips and Betsy's firm grip on her hair, Emma was subjected to a facefuck that had her feeling more powerless than ever before. How had the situation turned into this? How had the control been ripped out of her hands right when she'd thought she was making her major breakthrough? Emma couldn't say, and she didn't have the slightest clue how she could turn this situation back around and reclaim her power. All she could do at the moment was stay still and take it. All cocksucking responsibility had been taken out of her hands; now it was Scott doing the work, with some assistance from Betsy. Together they shoved his cock down her throat over and over, forcing her to swallow it all and making her face descent to meet his thrusting hips with enough force to cause his balls to smack against her repeatedly. They were still wet with Betsy's saliva, and something about that simple fact really pissed Emma off and made this entire thing even more humiliating. 

At least she was still receiving plenty of pleasure herself. That was the one saving grace here, the only thing that allowed her to take her mind off of her loss of control. Scott was really ramping up his efforts now, and as he started to lick her more firmly and finally paid some attention to her clit, it became easier for her to at least temporarily forget about her humiliation and lose herself in everything he could make her feel with his mouth. 

Little did she know that it was about to get even harder for her to withstand this, any of this. Scott was holding nothing back and hurtling towards his orgasm, and she knew it wouldn’t be long until he got there. There was some small part of her, still struggling to grasp onto any semblance of control that she could, that latched onto this as a way for her to prove something. Maybe if he came well before she did, it would prove to both Scott and Betsy that she was just too good, that fucking her face was just too much for him to handle for long. It was a flimsy argument and she knew it, but right now she would take whatever she could get.

But she was denied even that, because Scott wasn’t about to let this end so simply. Even while working his hips up off of the bed and fucking her face he never lost sight of upholding his end of the agreement. His oral efforts on her only got more focused as the facefucking gained in intensity, and he didn’t show her any mercy. It was a simple fact that he knew her body every bit as well as she knew his; she would never argue that point. He could recognize her impending orgasm just as readily as she could spot the signs that his was coming, and the closer she got the harder he worked to make sure she was right there with him. When he was just about there he really took it to another level.

There wasn’t much more he could do to make the cunnilingus itself feel any better. His tongue knew all of her spots and sought them out with frightening accuracy and efficiency, and he was taking the occasional pass at her clit as well. But there was something else, something he did only on occasion but that never failed to get the strongest reaction possible out of her when he did. If she’d had any control over the facefucking she probably would have frozen in her tracks when she felt that first touch of his finger around her asshole, but as it was she was simply along for the ride and unable to influence things in any way. She just grunted around the dick in her throat when she felt his finger push forward and penetrate her ass.

“Ooh, yeah!” Betsy moaned, apparently liking what she was seeing. “Finger her ass, Scott! Finger it! Maybe you’ll fuck it next? Or you can fuck mine if you want to. I’d let you, you know. I’ll never say no to you.”

Emma could have scoffed at Betsy’s openly subservient nature; did she have no shame whatsoever? She _could_ have scoffed at it, if only he hadn’t started cumming down her throat at that very moment. Emma’s eyes widened, and then they threatened to roll back into her head as her own climax hit at the same time. He couldn’t have possibly timed it all out any more perfectly. She knew he knew her body well, but if he had deliberately synced up to that degree then she might have underestimated just how well he knew her and just how much control he had over her body. She honestly couldn’t say whose orgasm had started first, or if they had legitimately started at the same millisecond. There wasn’t much time for her to consider it though, because the dual orgasms commanded all of her attention.

Scott never failed to make her cum and cum hard when he set his mind to it, but she was still surprised at just how exceptional this particular orgasm was going to be. She could not for the life of her figure out why she was cumming so hard. Sure, he’d given her one hell of a licking. And yes, the finger up the ass was always a surefire way to really make her scream and shake. But this was a step beyond even the most intense reaction that she could ever remember when it came to either of those things. It couldn’t be because she’d had control rudely ripped out of her hands by both Scott and Betsy, and because Betsy was right there with her hands on her head, holding her down and watching it all! That was the only difference she could think of, but there was no way that could be the cause. She hated this! She hated that these two considered themselves above her! It didn’t make sense, none of it did, but she couldn’t deny that this was one of the strongest orgasms she’d ever had, especially considering he wasn’t actually fucking her.

She couldn’t really worry about why she was cumming so hard and why her body was so response right now though, not when he was firing his cum straight down her throat. Scott always shot plenty of semen any time he came; she loved feeling him empty it inside of her, and considered it a point of pride to swallow it all without wasting even a single drop. But this was something else entirely. This was far from the first time that she’d swallowed Scott’s cum while his cock was down her throat, but never before had he given her even close to this much semen to take down. He just kept coming and coming and coming. It lasted so long and there was so much of it that she actually started to panic, something that she hadn’t done since before she and Scott had even been together, back when she was still inexperienced when it came to sex. Back then her panic had just been borne out of a lack of knowledge, but her concerns were far more legitimate now. There was a very real threat of her blacking out due to lack of oxygen, and she in fact could feel herself getting woozy. She would have pulled her mouth back off of him out of self-preservation, pride be damned, but Betsy’s hands held her down with a surprising strength and kept her from going anywhere. She was stuck there and she wasn’t going to be moving until Scott had finished giving her all of his cum.

Emma very nearly did black out, as humiliating as that would have been. It might very well have been sheer pride that kept her going long enough to make it to the end. She survived and maintained consciousness, but only just. The combination of that massive load and the full-body orgasm she’d just been through left her in a sort of hazy, almost drunken state, with arousal, satisfaction, embarrassment, jealousy and a million other emotions all mixed together and left her even more confused. She was only semi-aware of feeling a pair of lips pressed to hers soon after her head was finally free of Scott’s cock.

Automatically she returned the kiss, pressing her lips against the other pair without even thinking about it. She was guided off of Scott and pulled into a deeper kiss, which allowed her to take stock of the situation a little more. The lips were soft, far softer than she remembered Scott’s being and that more than anything was what finally brought her out of her cum-drunk state. When alertness finally returned to her she found herself kissing Betsy, and quickly recoiled.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she demanded, glaring at Betsy, who just grinned without concern.

“Oh, well, watching Scott cum for so long made me really, _really_ want to get a taste of it for myself. Obviously I left you in place so he could give you everything he had, so I figured I’d just take whatever was left behind on your lips or in your mouth.”

“Absolutely not!” Emma said, outraged. She’d damn well _earned_ that cum! It had been her face that Scott fucked and her that had gotten licked in return; all Betsy had done was gargle on his balls for a bit and then shove Emma’s head down and turn her sensual blowjob into a rough facefuck. “It was mine; I earned it! You have no right to it!”

“Did someone forget the lesson about learning to share already?” Betsy asked, smiling innocently. “I willingly took his balls and left his cock for you; we already know I’m a team player. Don’t be so selfish, White Queen.” Emma scowled at her, but Scott spoke up before she had a chance to.

“She has a point, Emma,” he said. She turned her glare on him next but he wasn’t even looking at her. Now he had eyes only for Betsy, much to her annoyance. “It’s your turn now, Betsy. Come up here and do just what Emma did, and you’ll get the same reward she did.”

“What?!” Emma screeched. She was even more incensed now. First she’d had her power taken away from her thanks to Scott and Betsy working together, and now Betsy was going to get the same treatment she’d just gotten?! It wasn’t _fair,_ it wasn’t _right!_ It should have been her holding Betsy’s head down and helping Scott fuck her face, after which Emma would have gotten him to eat her out, or maybe she would have climbed on top and taken him for a ride. Even going along with his ultimatum without her interfering and turning it into a facefuck would have been a much better alternative than this. At least she would have been exerting some control over Betsy and deciding for herself when she would make Scott feel good and when she would make him cum. But first she’d had her control taken away, and now he was giving the same offer to Betsy. He was treating them like they were equals, and that just wouldn’t stand. Emma was determined to prove her superiority and establish how things were going to work, but she was getting foiled at every turn.

Even so, she couldn’t pretend that she wasn’t at least a little bit turned on when Betsy straddled Scott’s face and stretched her body out so she could start sucking his cock again. Betsy was very attractive, she would freely admit that, and watching her wrap her lips around Scott’s nice big cock and begin to suck it was an erotic sight. It was erotic enough to make her forget about her annoyance for a little while. She settled in on the other side of the bed and started to touch herself as Scott and Betsy worked each other over.

They did make an attractive pair, and of course they both knew what they were doing. She knew all about Scott’s oral skill, and now it was the newcomer’s turn to learn everything that her longtime crush could do with those lips and that tongue. Scott held her by the ass and dove in with gusto, and it was easy enough for Emma to see his face shifting from side to side while he worked. She was sure she would be able to hear Betsy moan and scream in ecstasy if she’d been able to, but of course her mouth was a little too full for that.

Scott was fucking Betsy’s face every bit as hard as he’d fucked Emma’s earlier, only there were no hands on the back of her head holding her down. There was no need for Emma’s assistance here, not when Betsy was so willingly throwing her own head down onto his cock as fast as she could and deep throating his cock happily. She had to admit that it was pretty sexy to watch the two longtime friends going down on each other like this while she had an up close view of it all.

They couldn’t speak to each other, not with their mouths so busy, but the erotic noises they made were honestly sexier than any words of devotion or dirty talk could ever hope to be. Listening to Betsy moan as she slid her lips down Scott’s cock and hummed around it when it was buried in her throat turned her on nearly as much as she imagined it did Scott. She looked back and forth between Betsy’s bobbing head and Scott’s face buried between her legs, unsure which was more erotic. Luckily for her she could just watch one and then turn her head to the other side and watch the other.

It was better than any porno, and in fact she knew that there were people who would probably literally pay millions to watch Cyclops and Psylocke going down on each other like this. Even a low quality cell phone video of the scene would probably fetch quite a price, but Emma was able to watch it live and in person. Most would have been masturbating furiously if presented with such an opportunity. Emma wasn’t quite that eager, especially since she’d only recently had one hell of an orgasm while taking her own turn sitting on Scott’s face and having his cock shoved down her throat, but even she wasn’t immune to what she was seeing. Maybe she wasn’t desperately plunging her fingers into her pussy or rubbing at her clit hard, but her hands were still exploring her body. One hand squeezed a full breast and gently played with the nipple while the other skimmed her stomach and made its way between her legs. She didn’t have a pressing need to get herself off, but she did rub her fingers across her vulva and bite her lip as she watched her boyfriend and the newest addition to their relationship pleasure each other.

In spite of the possessive jealousy she felt earlier, and the indignation she’d suffered when her control was ripped away from her and she was forced to go along with their intentions, she found herself feeling much more optimistic about the viability of this strange arrangement in that moment as she sat back and watched them go. She could grow to like having Betsy around as their nanny, surrogate, slut and whatever other role they required her to fulfill. It could be fun, having her there to assist them and to be used by Scott, dominated by him while Emma watched and touched herself.

It wasn’t perfect yet of course. Emma still had work to do to rearrange this situation to her liking and make sure that everyone, especially Betsy, understood the proper order of things going forward. But she knew she could do it. She had plenty of practice with Scott, and recent events aside she felt confident she could regain her power there once Betsy fell in line. She probably would have accomplished her goals today if the other woman hadn’t grabbed her head and ruined her slow blowjob. Once she was able to drive Betsy’s education home and get her to accept who was really in charge around here, this new dynamic would quickly get where Emma wanted it to be.

There would be time for that later though. Right now she was going to watch her boyfriend and their nanny sixty-nine each other, and she might very well rub herself to a second orgasm while she watched the private show being put on for her eyes only. 


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystique has been captured, but they struggle to make her talk. Emma has an idea on how to wear her down.

"You're going to tell us what we want to know."

Emma had to suppress a shiver at the rough, commanding tone Scott used when he said that. Hearing him take on that dominant attitude and making demands never failed to make heat pool in her belly, whether she liked to admit it or not. Her pride still prevented her from giving in fully to the idea of being dominated by Scott, but that didn't stop her from reacting to her boyfriend's more assertive side any time he brought it out.

Now wasn't the time for her to be getting aroused though. This wasn't the two of them having fun in the privacy of their bedroom. (It was often the _three_ of them nowadays as Betsy had become a steady and permanent presence in their lives, but Psylocke was busy elsewhere right now.) This was serious business, and Emma needed to remain as professional as possible. Taking this situation lightly would be a huge mistake.

"Oh, is that right? Are you going to _make_ me, Scott?"

If Mystique felt any fear about being a captive in the hands of the X-Men she did not show it. Capturing her had not been easy, but Emma and Scott had worked together and coordinated an attack that had paid dividends. But in order for the effort to have truly been worth it they needed to learn whatever she knew about Magneto's current plans. He'd been laying low in recent months, which had been making them nervous. Magneto suddenly turning over a new leaf and deciding that peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants was the way forward was too much to hope for, which could only mean one thing.

He was plotting something, and it was going to be big. Normally the X-Men were forced into a reactionary role. They would have to wait until Magneto had taken action and shown his hand, and only then could they move to respond to what he was doing and try to stop him before it was too late. But what if they could find out what he was planning early enough to cut him off before he could even act? What if they could be proactive instead of reactive for once?

In order to finally have the upper hand on Magneto for once, they needed to get Mystique to break. That looked like it might be a tougher task than they'd hoped though. She was tied up and helpless but showed not even the slightest sign of being worried or intimidated. Threats hadn't worked, attempts to bargain had been ignored and her only response to intimidation was joking around and flirting with Scott. It pissed Emma off more and more every single time, and she had a feeling Mystique had picked up on that along the way.

"If you force me to," Scott said. Emma bit her lip, suddenly imagining her boyfriend throwing their captive down and fucking her from behind, or sticking his cock down her throat and making her gag on it as he held her head down.

"Oh, you wouldn't have to _force_ me to do anything, Scott," Mystique purred. "I'd give you whatever you wanted, and do it with a smile on my face. All you'd need to do is take these bindings off of me."

"And allow you to escape?" Scott said, scoffing and shaking his head. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"How stupid do you think _I_ am?" Mystique fired back. "I'm completely surrounded. This entire place is swarming with X-Men. If you took my bindings off and I somehow slipped past both you _and_ Emma, I'd have a complex full of X-Men after me, with no method of transportation and not a single friend nearby to turn to. I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good. No, I'm not going to try and plan some daring escape. Why should I?"

"Most captives would consider escaping to be a pretty high priority," Emma said sarcastically. Mystique looked up at her and snorted, meeting her sarcastic attitude head-on and returning it with more of the same.

"Most captives don't have the X-Men has their captors," Mystique said. "If our side captured one of you, you'd have reason to fear. Your life would be in imminent danger. But what do I have to fear from you? You can try to make threats or intimidate me as much as you like, but we both know your morals would never let you act on them. _Maybe_ I could buy it if that hothead Wolverine was running things around here, or even you, Emma." She looked up at Emma and smiled. "I might be able to believe you'd resort to a little good old fashioned torture to get what you wanted. You're a ruthless bitch."

"Thank you," she said, smiling back at the blue-skinned mutant. "Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Mystique said. Then she looked back over at Scott. "But I know I don't have anything to fear from you, Scott. You fight hard when you need to, but you don't have it in you to maim or harm someone you've already beaten just so you can get some information out of them. No, I don't have anything to fear from you. The smart thing for me to do is just sit and wait. Eventually Magneto will find me and work to help me escape. Until then I'll just have to enjoy your hospitality."

"Then why do you keep being so, so..." Emma trailed off, trying to figure out how to say it without actually saying it, and without making it too obvious that it bothered her.

"Flirty?" Mystique finished for her with a grin. "Because I have to amuse myself somehow, don't I? And it's obvious how much it's pissing you off, which makes it so much more fun." She winked at Emma, who gritted her teeth and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, you should be careful who you flirt with," Emma snapped. "I have a feeling Scott is more man than you could handle, you little blue slut!" Scott looked over at her in surprise, but she was more interested in Mystique's reaction. The blue mutant threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, please!" she said, still chuckling. "You're not fooling me with that, White Queen. It's fine that you went and got yourself domesticated, but there's no way your do-gooder boyfriend could even make me flinch." She turned her attention back to Scott and licked her lips suggestively. "I would eat you alive, Scotty."

"Prove it," Emma blurted out, surprising even herself. She hadn't meant to say it and wasn't sure where it came from, but as she felt two sets of eyes stare at her incredulously she knew she couldn't back down now. "Prove it," she said again, more confidently now.

"Emma, what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked her under his breath.

"I'm calling your bluff," she said aloud, both answering Scott and laying down the challenge to Mystique. "I'm going to take your bindings off, and then we're going to find out whether you're really good enough to handle Scott! I'm betting he'll fuck your brains out, and before the end you'll be so cum-drunk that you'll tell us everything we want to know."

That had been a spur of the moment comment, just like the rest of this. She wondered whether or not he would actually be able to fuck Mystique so well that she'd lower her guard and give them the information they sought. Maybe it was far-fetched, but it seemed just as likely to work as anything else. It's not like they'd had any success with any of the other methods they'd tried, and she knew damn well what Scott and his cock could do to people when he was in the mood. Mystique was in for more of a challenge than she could possibly realize.

"You're serious?" Mystique said, shaking her head slowly. She looked like she couldn't decide between shock and amusement. "You're really going to take my bindings off so you can watch me fuck your boyfriend?" When Emma stood and stared at her silently, Mystique realized she was serious and so she got serious in turn. "Okay then, do it. But don't blame me when I ruin him for you forever. By the time I'm done with him he's never going to be able be inside of you without wishing you were me."

"We'll see about that," Emma said as she began to work on the bindings strapping Mystique to the chair. She looked up when Scott cleared his throat.

"Don't you think I should get a say in this?" he said, looking at Emma with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you afraid I'm going to break you too easily?" Mystique asked, taunting him. She was probably frustrated when he didn't take the bait and didn't even acknowledge her, and it caused her to take it up another notch. "Afraid I'm going to make you whimper and groan and beg for more while your girlfriend touches herself, wishing she could make you feel even half as good?"

"I'm not going to be watching," Emma said, cutting her off. "I'm going to be helping out." Like everything else, this was something she'd blurted out without thinking about it, but she found herself liking this idea immediately. "We've been doing all the interrogating together. If Scott's going to fuck you stupid, it only makes sense if I help out."

There was a flicker of surprise on Mystique's face, or at least Emma was pretty sure there was, but she recovered so quickly that Emma couldn't be certain. The captive woman grinned while flexing her wrists now that she'd been freed of her bindings. Emma noticed Scott tense and take several glances between Mystique and the door, as if afraid that their captive would make a break for freedom regardless of what she'd said. Mystique didn't make any move for the door though. She didn't even look over in that direction.

"I never knew you felt that way about me, White Queen," Mystique teased. "It's okay; I accept your feelings. If you need to tag team me with your boyfriend to feel better about it, that's no problem. I'm sure he could use the help. At least this way you two might be able to keep it interesting for a little bit longer than he would on his own."

"I'll be right back," she said to Scott, not even looking at Mystique, much less reacting to her. She would deal with her once she got back. "Feel free to get started without me."

Scott said nothing. He hadn't really let on how he felt about any of this, but he didn't try to stop her when she turned to leave so he couldn't be _too_ opposed to the challenge she'd thrown at Mystique's feet. And why should he be? Mystique admittedly had a very attractive body (even if it was nowhere near as nice as Emma's in her not so humble opinion) and she was giving him carte blanche to fuck her.

"Hurry back, White Queen," Mystique called after her just as she was stepping out of the room. "If you don't come back quick your little boyfriend might already be spent by the time you get back, and then you'll have to swallow your pride and admit you want to fuck me."

Emma just shook her head, smirking to herself. Mystique had no idea what she was in for, no idea whatsoever. Scott would be nowhere near done by the time she got back, she had no doubt about that. He was far more man than Mystique was expecting him to be, in more ways than one. She couldn't wait to not only watch her boyfriend wreck Mystique, but to join in and have some fun herself.

\--

Scott hadn't gotten further than taking his shirt off by the time Emma made it back, and while she appreciated his bare upper body she was really hoping to talk in on something a little more scandalous than that. She raised an eyebrow at Scott, who just shrugged at her. How was Mystique going to learn to respect his strength and his sexual prowess if he didn't show any of the sort of dominance that he routinely displayed around her and Betsy?

"I have to say I'm already disappointed," Mystique said. "Sure he's got a nice body, I won't deny that, but a little bit of bare chest isn't going to make my heart race." She glanced over at Emma, and made a point of looking her up and down in her skimpy White Queen costume. "Yours would get me a little closer, Emma," the blue mutant said, winking at her. "You've got a nice rack, you know."

"Of course I do," she said haughtily while pulling off her top and exposing her breasts. She didn't really _need_ to take her top off, not with what she had planned, but if Mystique was going to draw attention to her breasts then she was sure as hell going to get them out.

"Ooh, nice," Mystique said, staring at her breasts openly. "I'll be honest, they're even better than I imagined they'd be." Emma wasn't sure whether the praise was feigned or if she was genuinely impressed, but she knew she'd made an impression on the blue mutant either way. 

Emma had never lacked for confidence, and she knew damn well how many guys drooled over her breasts. There were a fair few women who did so as well, including more than one of the X-men, but Emma couldn't blame them or be upset with them over that. Whether they were looking at her with lust in their eyes or if they were simply envious made no difference to her. All that mattered was that she had their attention, and she definitely had Mystique's attention right now. Her eyes remained on her breasts long past the point that she would have looked away if this were all just a joke to her.

"It still won't be enough to make me cough up all of my secrets, of course," Mystique said, finally looking up from Emma's breasts and at her face instead. "You'll both have to do a lot better than flash your nipples at me if you want this to get anywhere. So why don't you whip that little cock out so I can see what you're working with," she nodded at Scott, and then looked back to Emma, "and you can pull out whatever it is you've got in that bag there."

"With pleasure," Emma said. The contents of the bag were the reason she had briefly left the room to begin with. While simply shoving Mystique's face in between her legs and demanding that she eat her out while Scott fucked her would have been fun, she had a much better idea in mind. Why settle for a bit of licking when she could truly fuck their flirtatious captive instead? If she wanted cock so bad, she was going to get as much of it as she could ever hope for. Mystique watched with interest as Emma reached into the bag and pulled out the very object she'd left to retrieve, and she hummed when she saw it and recognized what it was.

"Oh, a strap-on, huh?" If Mystique was bothered by what she saw she did an excellent job of masking it. "I guess that makes sense. You probably need to wear that if you actually want to have a decent fuck, right?"

Emma would have bit out an angry reply in defense of her man, who was more man and fucked her harder and better than anyone that had ever come before him. She didn't need to though, because Scott was more than ready to defend himself, and now he looked like he was in the mood to do so. She didn't miss the way his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He hadn't risen to take the bait and he hadn't allowed any of Mystique's taunts to get to him until now, but it seemed that she'd finally touched a nerve. Emma saw that look on his face and it made her smile. She didn't need to say a word in his defense. He would take it from here.

"You want a decent fuck?" Scott said, turning his attention and his ire towards Mystique. "I'll show you a decent fuck," he said, his voice almost a growl. This wasn't the same Scott Summers that showed his face in public, the one that Mystique had surely labeled as a softie and something of a pushover. Emma had made that mistake in the past as well, but then she'd dragged another side out of him. Despite the mind-blowing sex that always ensued, there were times she regretted that decision if only because of the little blow that her pride took every time he forced her to submit to him. She was very glad that she'd done it now though. It was worth it just to watch how Mystique reacted when that side of Scott came out to play.

Emma watched her closely, and she didn't miss the change in the other woman's posture. Mystique was starting to see a different side of Scott Summers now, a more aggressive side, and it was one she hadn't been expecting and probably hadn't believed existed. She didn't know what to make of it, but little did she know that she hadn't seen anything yet.

Scott lowered his pants and his underwear in one go, and Mystique couldn't contain her gasp at what she saw. Emma had been waiting for that sound, and it was like music to her ears. She'd rarely seen Mystique look honestly surprised by anything, but even she was staring wide-eyed at Scott's cock. He wasn't even fully hard yet and he was already looking like a bigger and more daunting challenge than Mystique had been expecting.

"I think you said something earlier, before Emma showed you her little toy?" Scott said, slowly advancing towards Mystique where she sat on the small bed. "Something about me whipping my little cock out so you could see what I'm working with?"

It took a moment, but Mystique eventually responded after licking her lips involuntarily. "I may have underestimated you, I admit it," she said. "I haven't been surprised very often in my long life, but you've done it." Emma bit her lip and grinned to herself. No one knew exactly how old Mystique was, at least not to her knowledge. The X-Men certainly didn't, and she wasn't sure if even Magneto knew all that there was to know about the mysterious blue-skinned mutant. Part of her really wanted to know how long Mystique had lived and how many cocks she'd seen, and how Scott's measured up to the rest. Based on her immediate reaction Emma was sure he ranked very highly, but it would be interesting to have a more precise idea. She bit her tongue and didn't pursue that information though. This was Scott's moment, and she wasn't going to interrupt it.

Her boyfriend had started to stroke himself so he would be fully prepared by the time he made it to Mystique, and Emma held her breath as he got closer. They hadn't discussed this or planned any of it out ahead of time; how could they, considering it had all started as a sudden and improvised response to Mystique's relentless teasing and flirting. This meant that while Emma had a pretty good idea of what Scott could do when he set his mind to it, she didn't know precisely how he was going to take her. The lack of knowledge thrilled her. She couldn't wait to see what he was going to do.

Mystique was ready and didn't react too strongly when Scott lifted her up into the air and carried her away from the bed. He didn't stick his cock in her right away. Instead he seemed intent on carrying her around for a bit, rubbing his cock against her and letting the anticipation build up while he showed off his strength in how easily he could carry her in his arms.

"I hope you're ready for this," he said, staring into Mystique's eyes and holding her by her hips, leaving the tip of his cock poised and poking at her entrance without actually sticking it inside of her.

"I hope _you're_ ready for this," Mystique retorted, showing a surprising amount of confidence for a woman who was being suspended in the air with a cock poking at her. "You might have a big cock, but having something and knowing how to actually use it are two different things. I'm not your little domesticated White Queen; you'll have to work hard to impress _meeeeee!_ "

Mystique's little taunting ended in a squeal, because Scott decided he had heard enough from her and chose that moment to penetrate her at last. He shoved his cock into the blue mutant's pussy with no warning and not a thought about taking it easy on her.

It was obvious to Emma's eyes that for all her bravado, Mystique hadn't been ready for something like this. If Scott's cock wasn't the biggest she'd ever seen in her long life it had to be damn close, and the more Emma watched her the more she became convinced that Mystique had never been with a man who had not only the size, the strength and the ability but also the courage to fuck her like this. Men as well-endowed as Scott Summers were a rare enough breed to begin with, but combining that with the courage to take charge and dominate a woman as powerful as Mystique had to be all but unheard of. Emma knew she'd never had a man dominate her the way Scott had once she'd dragged it out of him, and based on the way she grunted as she was held in the air and bounced on his big cock she was sure this was a new feeling for Mystique as well.

"You look like you're having a little more fun than you expected," Emma said, running her hand down Mystique's back, caressing her blue skin as she was fucked. "Still think Scott's going to break so easily?"

"I, _oh_ , I underestimated him!" Mystique admitted. "But I, _ah_ , I'm not beaten just yet! It will t-take a lot, _ohh_ , a lot more than this to make me crack!"

"She's spirited," Emma said, ignoring Mystique and looking to her boyfriend instead. She patted him on the shoulder. "How does she feel? Is she any good, or is the little blue whore's pussy too loose for you to have any fun with?"

"She's tight," Scott said, turning his head to look at her for a brief moment before returning his attention to bouncing said little blue whore on his cock. "Feels pretty damn good."

"Hmm," Emma said, tapping her lip with her finger. "She feels good, _and_ she's still managing to talk back? She's already doing better than I expected."

"F-face it!" Mystique said. Despite the vigorous pounding she was taking, she managed to look over her shoulder at Emma and smirk. "You're not going to beat me, no matter how hard the two of you try! You couldn't beat me with your clothes on, and you're not going to beat me now!"

"That's tough talk for someone who's just barely hanging on," Emma said. She wasn't fooled by the act. Mystique's nonchalance and bravado was very clearly feigned. "You bring up an interesting point though. It isn't just Scott who is going to break you. And I don't know about you, but I think it's about time that my toy and I joined in on the fun."

"Why do you think I picked her up off of the bed like this?" Scott said. "Get your ass over here."

Something about Scott talking to her in that tone of voice and ordering her around made Emma want to obey his every command. This was going to be a first for them too. There had been plenty more times where the two of them and Betsy played together, but her attempts to assert some level of dominance over Scott, or at least show Betsy that there was a clear pecking order and she was at the bottom of it had been frustratingly neutralized. Scott wasn't going to try and stop her from asserting herself this time though. They were going to work together to put this bitch Mystique in her place, and it was going to be amazing. Emma removed the bottom of her skimpy white outfit in record time, and she couldn't attach the strap-on to her body fast enough for her liking.

Emma meant to take the time to taunt Mystique or at least draw out the tension for a little bit before she joined in the fun, but she was just too eager to waste any time. She stepped up behind Mystique, on the opposite side of Scott, and essentially sandwiched her body between them. Mystique grunted as Emma humped her hips forward and shoved the strap-on inside of her ass. The toy was lubricated, which was a small mercy for Mystique. It was the only mercy she could hope to find though, because even if Emma had actually had any intention of moving slowly, taking it easy or giving her time to adjust to having the large fake cock inside of her ass (which she didn't), she couldn't help the automatic and urgent thrusting of her hips as soon as the toy found its target. Even if the cock was fake, it seemed that she felt the same instinctive urge to use it to its fullest potential, to thrust her hips and fuck her partner as hard as she could with it. 

" _Oh!_ " Mystique cried. "Someone's, _ah,_ s-someone's eager to be inside of me, I _see!_ " Those were the only words she managed for a long while, because she was soon reduced to mindless gasps and groans and Scott and Emma got to work and double penetrated a woman together for the first time. Admittedly there were some stops and starts before Scott and Emma really started to figure things out. This was the first time they'd done anything like this and so it took a little bit of trial and error for them to work out the best way for them to do this. They got there eventually though, and settled into a steady rhythm that saw one of them thrusting forward just as the other would pull back. Mystique never got any sort of reprieve or chance to rest; whether it was Scott's real cock pounding her pussy or Emma's fake one sodomizing her sexy little blue ass, she was always on the receiving end of a hard and deep thrust.

Emma couldn't see her boyfriend well from this angle, but in a bizarre way she'd never felt closer to him than she did right now. Making love with him was always nice, and being dominated and fucked by him was a great time no matter how much her pride wanted to deny it, but working in concert with him to dominate another woman together was new. They'd played around with Betsy together, sure, but it never went very far before Scott would do something to even the balance of power back out. He did nothing of the sort this time though. It was the two of them working as a team, timing their thrusts to hammer at their foe without pause and give her no time to rest or regain her composure. She worked alongside Scott on a daily basis as one of the leaders of the X-Men, but never before had she and her boyfriend joined forces to fuck a woman stupid. And as she listened to Mystique's increasingly desperate groans as the double penetration continued and her brain struggled to keep up with the ceaseless pounding it was taking, Emma decided that this was definitely a feeling she could get used to.

Mystique hadn't offered any attempt at a snarky comment in quite some time; it was likely that she was far too busy simply trying to survive and hold on to some semblance of her sanity to worry about keeping up the charade. She wasn't done just yet though, as she was about to show. While the blue-skinned mutant didn't fight them and made no attempt to escape from the double fucking, she still had one card left to play, one more trick up her sleeve, and she played it now.

All of a sudden, it wasn't Mystique's little blue ass that Emma was fucking, and it wasn't Mystique's arrogant voice that was grunting and moaning as she was rocked back and forth on the flesh cock in her pussy and the artificial one up her anus. How Mystique managed it given her current state Emma honestly didn't know, but she put her most notable power to use. Her blue form shifted into a different one, one that was extremely familiar to Emma, and to Scott too in fact.

"F-fuck me!" It wasn't Mystique's voice that cried out now, but Emma's own. The shapeshifter had adopted Emma's appearance and voice, and was using both as some form of revenge on the woman fucking her ass. "Fuck, _ah_ , g-give me your cocks! Pound me like the stupid bimbo I am! Fuck, fuck, _ah, fuck!_ Th-this is, _ohhh,_ it's all I'm good for!"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the spectacle Mystique was making of, well, of _her_. She knew that was the entire point. The shifter had taken on her form to try and throw her off. She wanted to humiliate her by taking on her appearance and her voice as she gave in to the double fucking. She was hoping to claim some sort of victory over Emma. Was she hoping that Emma would find the idea of sodomizing her own doppelganger to be too bizarre, leaving her with only Scott's fucking to try and handle? Or was it just a petty assault on her pride, as if presenting Emma with a vision of herself moaning like a whore would wound her and knock her down a peg.

Whatever Mystique was hoping to accomplish, it was doomed to fail. Emma wasn't going to allow this little blue skank to get the better of her, not now that she had her at her mercy. Far from being repulsed or ashamed into backing off by Mystique's sudden change, Emma only got more aggressive. She'd already been sodomizing Mystique at a pretty steady clip but she fucked her ass even harder now, working the fake cock deeper and pumping her hips with as much strength as she could manage. Scott hadn't cooled down either, so the result was that Mystique in her "Bimbo Emma" form was getting rocked between the two lovers even more forcefully than she had been before she shifted.

Emma felt a sort of satisfaction in taking out her frustrations on Mystique for her petty taunting by forcing her to take the fake cock deep up her ass, but what she really wanted was to fuck her so hard that she lost the strength to maintain the form. She wanted to make good on her threat that they'd fuck her stupid. She wanted Mystique to be reduced to a babbling, cum-drunk mess who spilled all her secrets without a second thought and without even being consciously aware that she was doing it. While they were pushing the shapeshifter hard right now, it seemed like they might need to kick it up a notch if they wanted to truly break their captive.

"We're going to have to work harder if we want to make her squeal," Emma (the real Emma) said, having to raise her voice to be heard over the fake Emma's whorish squealing.

"I was thinking the same thing," Scott said. "Pull your toy out of her. I'm going to put her down."

Emma didn't see how pulling out of her altogether was supposed to keep the pressure on Mystique, but she pulled her hips back without a word. She'd spent enough time with Scott when he was like this to know that he wasn't going to rest until he'd succeeded in proving his point, demonstrating his dominance and breaking Mystique. She would just have to trust that he knew what he was doing.

"What, giving up already?" Mystique asked, in 'Emma's' voice. "It's fine if you want to throw in the towel. You were never going to win anyway, so you can put me down whenever you're ready."

Scott didn't put her down though. While he did pull his cock out of Mystique's pussy, he continued to hold her in his arms without letting her feet touch the ground. He looked around her and to the real Emma, and jerked his head in the direction of the bed.

"Get down on your back," he said, and it wasn't a suggestion, "Don't take off the strap-on."

Emma moved as fast as her body could take her, getting down onto the bed and waiting for what would come next. Her eagerness was quickly mocked by the other woman in the room, who snorted in derision.

"I knew you were domesticated, but I didn't realize it was _this_ bad!" Mystique said, still using the stolen voice and body of Emma. "I need to adjust my performance; I was giving you too much credit!" A great deal of her old attitude had returned to her since the double penetration had stopped, but Emma didn't allow the bitch to get to her, not this time. She knew Scott was nowhere near done, and he was going to shut her up soon enough.

Scott carried the pseudo Emma over to the bed and put her down on top of the real thing, positioning them so Mystique's pussy was guided towards the strap-on. The shapeshifter actually helped out here, willingly spreading her legs out and making it easier for Scott to get her into position.

It was a strange scenario for Emma, watching an identical copy of herself mounting her and sinking down onto her strap-on. Mystique smirked down at her as her hips lowered and the fake cock pushed into her pussy, and the real Emma glared up. It was infuriating to see this bitch using _her_ face to smirk at her and taunt her, thinking she'd won! She couldn't wait until she and Scott proved her wrong and fucked her stupid. They'd come close before, but now they wouldn't stop until they'd claimed their victory. Emma was going to take her face back, they were going to get every last piece of information Mystique could offer them, and maybe most importantly in Emma's mind, they were going to show this little blue skank who _really_ held the power around here!

The fake Emma opened her mouth for another taunt, but Scott didn't give her any more time to worry about coming up with her little verbal jabs and insults. He quickly climbed into the bed behind her, put his hands on Mystique's hips and pushed his cock into her ass.

" _Oh!_ " Emma watched Mystique's face in fascination as she felt Scott's massive dick push into her anus. Was that really what her face looked like when Scott fucked her ass? It was hard for her to imagine herself ever looking that shocked and overwhelmed. Maybe this was just a sign that she was made of sterner stuff than Mystique after all.

Scott began to move, thrusting his hips forward and roughly fucking Mystique's ass, and Emma shook off her idle thoughts. This wasn't the time for introspection; she had a job to do and a bitch to break. While Scott's cock sodomizing her was the true challenge that was inevitably going to break Mystique, Emma wasn't going to slack off or leave it entirely up to him. She was going to do her part too, and do all she could to help her strong boyfriend fuck the shapeshifter's brains out as quickly as possible. The sooner they broke her, the sooner she would stop wearing Emma's face.

With Scott hammering into her from behind and Emma sliding the fake cock inside of her pussy with thrusts from the bottom, Mystique could offer no snarky comments or taunts. She just grunted and whimpered as she was fucked in both of her holes, and now it was the real Emma's turn to smirk at her. This was it; this was what they'd been missing. They'd been doing a pretty good job on her before, and if they'd kept at it for long enough it might have done the trick sooner or later. This was better though. Taking the fake cock in her pussy and being forced to endure Emma's victorious stare, all while Scott gave her what had to be the hardest anal fuck she'd ever had in her long life, was going to beat Mystique into submission far quicker than their initial attack would have.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" As Emma listened to Mystique grunt and watched her face ( _Emma's_ face) take on a dazed, uncomprehending stare, she knew it wasn't going to take long to break her. She and Scott were fucking her hard enough that the bed creaked and groaned violently beneath them, and Emma was half convinced that the bed itself might collapse before Mystique's mind did. But even as she anticipated it coming, it still happened sooner than she was actually expecting it to.

They couldn't have been fucking her on the bed for more than two or three minutes before the shapeshifter became too cock-drunk to maintain her false form any longer. The fake appearance she took on was no more, and Mystique reverted back to her true form. Well, she reverted back to the familiar blue-skinned appearance that Emma thought of as her true form at least. Whether that was what she'd looked like when she was born or not, Emma didn't know or care. All that mattered to her was that the bitch no longer looked like _her_. 

The relentless pounding did not let up just because Mystique had given up on her impersonation of Emma and reverted to the appearance they were more familiar with. If anything they only fucked her harder from that point on. They knew they had her now; she was right in there in their grasp, ready to be finished off. All that was left now was to deliver the finishing blow.

The devious blue bitch had no resistance, no fight left in her now. Emma had to admit she was surprised at how easily they'd defeated her once they figured out the proper method of assault. She had expected more of a fight from Mystique, but the moment they moved to the bed and Scott took his turn inside of her ass she had been all but finished. Her body shivered on top of Emma's and she moaned helplessly near her ear as her body was rocked in a way it had never been rocked before. Emma had known it would happen; she'd known it from the moment that she'd finally had enough of her flirtatious and suggestive comments and goaded her into backing them up. If Scott could make a woman as proud and strong as Emma submit to him even temporarily, what hope did the likes of Mystique have?

Still, she couldn't but feel a sense of anticlimax as their captive broke and submit. Mystique whimpered and screamed as the cocks thrusting back and forth inside both of her holes drove her body to an explosive climax. Her screams were so loud that they hurt Emma's ears and made her wince.

Scott didn't go for too much longer after that. Emma knew from experience that he could have kept going for some time. He probably could have fucked Mystique's ass for so long that her body would give out on her, she'd pass out on the spot and he'd have to roll her body off of Emma's. But there was no reason to do that. He'd already more than proved his point, and besides, she wouldn't be able to tell them what they wanted to know if she was passed out and dead to the world. It was entirely possible that they'd gone too far as it was; her moans and whimpers had drifted into incoherent babbling as her orgasm died down.

He could have finished wherever he wanted; it wasn't like Mystique was in any position to object or demand that he pull out and not fill her bowels with cum. But apparently he didn't want to do so, because he pulled out of her rear before he finished and shot his seed across her ass cheeks and the small of her back. It was hard to tell how Mystique felt about that, since her babbling continued and didn't really rise or fall in volume.

Scott sat back on his knees and smiled, obviously satisfied both by the pleasure he'd felt and by the clear success he'd had in fucking Mystique into a stupor. The outcome on Mystique herself was even more blatant. Her body barely stirred on top of Emma's, and she continued to babble nonsense in the aftermath of the double fucking that had utterly defeated her. She'd learned something that Emma and Betsy Braddock both already knew: Scott Summers could dominate any woman if he set his mind to it.

But as Scott carefully picked Mystique's limp body up off of Emma and put her down on the bed, Emma didn't feel the satisfaction she'd been expecting. It had been fun to break her down, or more accurately to help out a bit and watch as Scott did the bulk of the work in breaking her down, but now that it was over it just felt like something was missing. But what was it? Why wasn't she happier about their success?

"So?" Emma looked up at Scott's voice, and it took her a moment to realize that he wasn't talking to her but to their barely-conscious captive. "Are you going to tell me what I want to know now, or do we need to do that all over again?"

Emma watched on, wondering if she would respond and how useful it would be if she did. She was kind of expecting either the same babbling that they'd been hearing for the past few minutes, or worse, that they'd made a mistake in not questioning her mid-act and she'd already gotten enough of her wits back to be just as tight-lipped and unhelpful as she'd been until now. But the response did come, and when it did it was both coherent and surprisingly helpful.

"San Francisco," Mystique said. Her voice slurred and her eyes were unfocused, but they could understand her well enough. "Magneto plans to launch an assault on San Francisco, after luring the X-Men to London so they won't be around to respond."

"Thank you very much," Scott said. He patted Mystique on the leg, and she smiled like a dog who'd just been told they were a very good boy. The blue mutant rolled over onto her side and started babbling to herself again, apparently lost to the world. It wasn't like they needed her any more though, so that was fine. They'd gotten what they needed from her.

"Well, that worked better than it had any right to," Scott said, looking over at Emma and smiling. "Good work, Emma. That was surprisingly useful."

"Yeah," she said quietly. She knew she should be happy that they'd succeeded and proud of herself for coming up with the idea, but her heart wasn't in it. She looked over at Mystique, lying on her side, flashing her naked blue ass at them without a care in the world, and realized what the problem was.

She was fucking _jealous._

Insane as it was, she was envious of Mystique. She spent so much time telling herself that her pride chafed at the submissiveness Scott so often forced on her and craved dominance, but apparently that was a lie when it came right down to it. She looked at Mystique and felt a stab of jealousy, like she would have much rather been the one getting double penetrated and fucked silly instead of putting on the strap-on and playing her part while Scott did the rest.

"Come here." Scott scooped Emma into his arms, carried her away from the bed and sat down in the very same chair Mystique had been bound to when this whole thing started. He held her body close to his and stroked her hair soothingly. He'd obviously sensed something was wrong, though Emma doubted he realized exactly what it was that was bothering her.

"You have no reason to be jealous, you know," he said, and she blinked. Okay; maybe he _did_ know what it was.

"I'm not jealous," she said automatically, but she didn't sound convincing to herself and she doubted that he bought it either.

"Yes, you are," he said gently. "You think I don't recognize what you look like when you're jealous by now? I see this same look on your face every time my attention is on Betsy instead of you."

"You actually care about Betsy," she said stubbornly. "You don't give a damn about Mystique. You fucked her like a whore. Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Because you like being fucked like a whore, whether you want to admit it or not," he said. She bristled and struggled in his arms, but he held her firm and kissed the top of her head. "You watched me dominate her, and maybe you enjoyed it at first, but now that it's over you realize you'd rather be her right now."

"That's ridiculous," she said, scoffing even though she knew he was right on the money. Her pride would never allow her to admit it out loud of course, but he was right. Putting Mystique in her place had been fun, but all things considered her body preferred it when Scott fucked her stupid.

"It's not," he said. "Admitting it doesn't mean you lost, you know. You actually won big, whether you realize it or not."

"Oh?" She arched one eyebrow up at him. "And how have I won, in this fantasy scenario where I'm supposedly _jealous_ because you fucked Mystique like a cheap whore instead of me?"

"Look at her," he said. Emma turned her head to look back at the bed, where Mystique was still curled up on her side and holding a pillow to her chest. If she listened closely it sounded like she was still babbling to herself about something only she could understand. She looked like an absolute mess.

"What about her?" Emma asked. "How is that supposed to impress me?"

"Because that's what she's been reduced to after only a few minutes," he said. "She couldn't even take my cock for more than a few minutes before she broke. You're a much better whore than she could ever be."

It was one of the strangest compliments Emma had ever gotten. She had a feeling that most women would consider that a massive insult, worthy of cursing him out or perhaps slapping him. And to be fair, she probably would have done just that if he were anyone else. But with Scott she just couldn't muster the ire to smack him or tell him off. Instead she just nestled herself in his arms, burrowing her way in and resting her face against the side of his neck.

Emma was far too strong-willed to stand for anyone else calling her a whore, or disrespecting her in any way. But maybe, just maybe, it was okay to allow herself to be Scott's whore every once in awhile.


	5. The Queen's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has been bothering Emma. Scott and Betsy realize what it is, and how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Dom/sub, breeding kink, anal

"We need to talk about Emma."

Scott didn't need to ask what Betsy meant. The same thing had been on his mind for days now.

"Yeah, she's been off lately," he said, nodding.

"Do you think it has something to do with me?" Betsy asked, looking worried. "Do you think she might be having second thoughts about sharing you?" Scott gave the question serious consideration for a moment but then shook his head.

"No, that's not it," he said honestly. That would have been a very difficult and potentially painful dilemma to solve, as he did not want to lose what he had with Betsy. Fortunately he was confident that Betsy's presence in their relationship wasn't what had Emma so out of sorts lately. "I think she's only become more comfortable with having you around, to be honest." Betsy exhaled in clear relief at hearing his opinion.

"That's what I thought too, but I'm glad to hear you say it," she said. They shared a smile; she didn't want to lose this any more than he did. "But if that's not it, what _is_ bothering her?"

"Hmm." He thought back to the last several days, and when he'd first noticed something was off with her. "At first I thought she was just jealous at watching me dominate Mystique, wishing it was her that was getting fucked stupid as well." And he still believed that there were elements of that mixed up in there. She loved being the center of attention and was less than thrilled when that wasn’t the case, but it wasn't at the heart of whatever was bothering her now. "So I tried stepping it up a notch, really giving it to her hard and topping the hell out of her the next few times we were together. I think she enjoyed it; she sure moaned loud enough, and I could feel her body respond. But..."

"Yeah," Betsy said, taking over for him. She'd been there too for most of those encounters, and she'd seen and heard the same things she had. "There was just something missing."

"Do you think I was wrong about her liking being dominated?" he asked. Betsy bit her lip and thought it over.

"I think she _likes_ it well enough," she said eventually. "But maybe her mind won't allow her to accept it fully. We both know she's a control freak, and she usually tries to assert her authority in the bedroom at first, until you take over."

"So do you think I should just, y'know, _let_ her?" This was really confusing for him. It had been Emma's idea for him to get more aggressive in the bedroom. He'd been perfectly happy with things as they'd been before, but then she'd teased and taunted and basically forced his dominant side to come to the forefront. Now she'd potentially changed her mind? He didn't understand it, but if that's what she needed he would give it to her.

"Hmm." He was surprised at Betsy's pause; didn't they just get to the bottom of this? "No, I don't think that will work."

"No?" Okay; now he was even more confused. "Why not?"

"Because she already knows she can't dominate you for real," Betsy explained. "Maybe she would have believed that if she hadn't seen what you can really do, but she knows better now. If you suddenly start allowing her to dominate you it's going to feel like a hollow victory to her. She doesn't just want to pretend to dominate someone; she wants to dominate them for real."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do then?" he asked, feeling frustrated. If they couldn't put that genie back in the bottle, was Emma just never going to be fully satisfied with their sex life from now on? He didn't see how that could possibly work over the long haul.

"She knows she can't dominate you for real, that if you bottomed for her it was only going to be because you allowed it. But what if there was someone else, someone that she knew she _could_ dominate? And maybe the two of you could even dominate her together?" Betsy grinned at him, and Scott smiled back, understanding what she was suggesting.

"Yeah, that could work," he said. "It could be a lot of fun too."

"Yes," Betsy agreed. "It really could."

Scott watched Psylocke zip around the room curiously. She sure seemed excited by the idea that she was suggesting. Hmm. Maybe Emma wasn't the only one who would get something out of this. 

\--

Emma raised her eyebrow as Scott entered the room, already having changed out of his costume and wearing only a plain white shirt and his boxers. Betsy trailed in behind him, her eyes staring straight down at the floor. She'd seen Betsy submit to Scott often enough by now that it wasn't even worth noting. Who _wouldn't_ look like that after a bit of exposure to Scott, his big cock and what he could do with it when properly motivated? Mystique had thought she would win that game and had been humbled pretty much instantly. Betsy knew better than to think she could come out on top with Scott, and in fact Emma didn't think she'd ever believed that or attempted it. She knew her place, at least when it came to Scott.

It was unusual to see her submitting so early on though. The fucking hadn't even started yet and she was already bowing her head in deference. Couldn't she at least wait until all of their clothes were off before she bent to his will? Did she have zero pride or self-respect whatsoever?

"Bowing your head like a bitch already, huh?" Emma said. She stood up from her chair and strode over to the other woman. "You really are pathetic, aren't you?" She gave Betsy a smack on the ass, hitting mostly bare flesh since the Psylocke leotard didn't exactly do the best job of covering her butt. She expected Betsy to fire back, maybe by telling her off or perhaps by going for a spank of her own in retaliation, but she just looked into Emma's eyes and said nothing. What was this then? Was she finally ready to acknowledge the true pecking order around here?

Emma had been trying from the beginning to make Betsy understand her true place, but both she and Scott had been less than cooperative. She was fine with the other woman becoming a part of their relationship, or had at least become more comfortable with it once time passed and she put her initial jealousy behind her, but that didn't make her want to assert herself any less. Now it seemed that at last, Betsy was ready to be taken. Time to see how far she could push this.

She grabbed onto the spandex material of Betsy's leotard and pulled, giving her a wedgie. Psylocke gasped but didn't try and stop her, nor did Scott. She looked over at him, trying to gauge his reaction. She was sure she could have proven her dominance over Betsy long before now if Scott hadn't actively gotten in the way, but he didn't look to be in any hurry to interfere this time. Well if he wasn't going to get in the way, she was going to seize this opportunity.

"It's about time you recognized your place around here," Emma said. She squeezed Betsy's breasts through her costume, but quickly decided it was time for more. Part of her was tempted to simply rip Betsy's leotard off of her as a show of power, but somehow destroying her hero costume felt like overkill. It seemed like enough just to take it off of her. But then she noticed Scott watching them both with interest, and she decided to see if she could get him in on the act.

"Help me strip her?" she asked. She framed it as a question rather than a demand. As much as it still chafed, he'd proven his dominance over her beyond all doubt. She was a proud woman and it hadn't been easy to accept it, but he'd claimed superiority over her. She came to him now not as a mistress trying to subjugate him, but in hopes that he would treat her as an equal. If the two of them worked together she was sure that Betsy would learn her place and accept it for good.

To her immense satisfaction, Scott came over and helped her. He took care of the bottom while she dealt with the top, and together they'd stripped Betsy of her leotard in short order. It had been an unexpected thrill, in a way that their double fucking of Mystique hadn't been. Mystique was a mutual enemy, someone they were united against and worked together to break. Conventional interrogation tactics hadn't worked, and when she decided they should try something unexpected he'd followed her lead. It had worked too, but this was different.

Betsy wasn't an opponent they were tying to interrogate and pump for information. She was their friend, their ally, the other woman Scott loved, the third member of their unique relationship. Scott allowing and helping her dominate Mystique was one thing, but dominating Betsy was something else entirely. How else could she get him to help her? How much further could she push this?

"Don't you think she could use a nice hard fuck?" she suggested, turning to Scott. "Maybe a little full nelson?" He looked at her silently for a moment, apparently thinking it over, and then he nodded.

"I think you're right," he said. He slid his boxers down his legs while Emma, thrilled that he was apparently going to be following her suggestion, helped him pull his shirt up and over his head. His cock was already more than hard enough after just a few strokes from Emma's hand, but she decided to test the boundaries just a little bit more.

"Betsy, aren't you going to get him ready?" she asked, feigning surprise. "He needs you to warm him up with your mouth before he can fuck you. How about a little bit of sucking to prepare him?"

It was a lie and all three of them knew it. Scott was ready to go; there wasn't a thing that Betsy needed to do other than let him fuck her. But she didn't argue with Emma; she didn't point out the obvious. She just got down on her knees and got to work.

Betsy licked the shaft at first before moving to kiss his tip, which Scott showed his appreciation for by patting her cheek. It seemed like Betsy was quite content to just lick and kiss him even if he was hard enough to fuck her. One could argue that Emma should have been happy that her orders were being followed but she wasn't happy at all. After all, this wasn't actually what she'd told Betsy to do. If she was going to prove her dominance she needed Betsy to do exactly as she was told.

"Are you ever going to do what I told you to do, or are you incapable of following simple directions?" she asked sternly. Betsy stopped what she was doing and looked over at Emma, though her lips remained pressed against the tip of Scott's cock. She looked surprised, so Emma realized that a bit of elaboration would be required in order for Betsy to understand what she was doing wrong. "I don't think I told you to lick him, did I? I believe I told you to _suck_ him."

Emma didn't know quite how this was going to go. Betsy had gone along with everything so far without question or complaint, but this was the most aggressive and insistent she'd gotten so far tonight. She was constantly trying to push, trying to see where Betsy's boundary was and how much she could order her around. Would she snap back now, or would she start sucking Scott's dick?

Betsy focused her full attention on Scott again, looking away from Emma so she could take his cock between her lips and begin to suck at the head. She wasted no time in it either; she sucked and slurped noisily as she slid her lips down past his head and took more of his length in. Scott groaned in appreciation of her efforts, and Betsy looked up at him with pure devotion in her eyes. She was right where she wanted to be, right where she belonged: on her knees and servicing her man.

Emma smirked and nodded her head in satisfaction. Neither of them were paying attention to her right at the moment, but watching Betsy bob away at Scott's cock and knowing that she was doing so at _her_ command felt good. It felt very, very good. In its own way it might have actually felt better than sucking his cock herself. Not physically of course, but it was a major boost to her pride to watch this explicit scene that she had orchestrated.

Betsy moaned around Scott's cock as she treated him to a skillful blowjob, and while it was true that she was following Emma's command, that was no longer enough for her. It was time for her to reassert her presence here, and this time she wasn't going to do so with words but with actions. She stepped closer to the pair, walked around to the other side of Betsy and grabbed her by the hair. She applied enough pressure to push Betsy's head down and force her to take in more of Scott's cock, whether she was ready for it or not.

"You know what I'd really like, Scott?" she asked, looking over Betsy's head to make eye contact with her boyfriend.

"What's that, Emma?" he asked. She was pleased to note that he was able to maintain eye contact even with Betsy's mouth wrapped around his cock. Even now she was still able to hold his attention.

"I'd really like to hear her gag around your cock," she said, smiling at him. "What do you think?"

Scott just smiled back at her, and the next time she pushed Betsy's head forward he thrust his hips as well, meeting her push to force Betsy to take even more of his cock down her throat. That triggered the beginning of a team effort from Cyclops and the White Queen, who worked together to put Psylocke to the test. With Emma pushing her head down and Scott thrusting his hips forward, they were able to work his cock all the way in. Just as Emma had been hoping for, they had Betsy gagging around his cock soon enough. To Emma it sounded like victory. It sounded like Betsy finally accepting her place, finally accepting that Emma was above her. She might not be able to reclaim the power she'd lost to Scott but this was her big chance to finally cement herself above Betsy, and it was going as well as she could have hoped thus far.

She briefly considered having Scott keep going and asking him to finish either down Betsy's throat or across her face, but she decided she'd rather move on to the main event. She wanted to prove her point emphatically while hopefully making sure Scott still had enough left to satisfy her at the end of it all. Even though Scott was always good for more than one turn if required, she would rather not spend one of them now. She let go of Betsy's head and took a step back.

"You look ready to me," she said, pretending that he hadn't been ready right from the very beginning. "Ready to pick her up and fuck her."

Scott stopped thrusting his hips, and Betsy pulled her mouth off of his cock. He promptly pulled her up to her feet, picked her body up in his strong arms and settled her into a standing full nelson position, just like Emma had wanted.

Emma bit her lip as she watched Scott easily dominate Betsy. His arms hooked underneath her thighs and his hands came up to support the back of her head and neck. Psylocke moaned as her body was bounced around in her man’s strong arms, and Emma was tempted to moan right along with her. She might not be the one getting screwed by Scott’s big dick, but she _was_ the one who was making it all happen. Everything was going exactly as she’d planned.

It had taken a long time, far longer than she’d expected or wanted, but Betsy was finally serving her original purpose. She’d brought her in to boost her own confidence, to prove to herself that she was still a strong and dominant woman even if Scott had taken charge of their encounter and his aggressive side had been far more than she’d expected. It had spiraled beyond her control almost immediately, first with her attempts to dominate Betsy and then when the other woman had become a more permanent fixture in their relationship than she’d intended. But it finally seemed to all be coming together now, and Emma couldn’t have been happier about it.

Betsy moaned shamelessly as she was held up and pounded in the standing full nelson. Unlike Emma she seemed to have no problem with being dominated, feeling all of the pleasure with none of the internal conflict that Emma went through every time he fucked her into submission. She moaned happily and then screamed out in bliss as Scott fucked her to the first of what would likely be multiple orgasms of the evening. Scott himself didn’t follow her though. He didn’t even slow down. He just held her there and continued to fuck her all the way through her orgasm. Even after she was done, after her screams died off and she returned to quiet little gasps and moans, he continued to rock her on his cock at a steady clip.

Emma watched him closely, trying to decide what she wanted him to do next. While it was fun watching him dominate the hell out of Betsy, and even more fun when he was doing it how _she_ requested, the truth was that there was still something missing for her. Her pride was getting a much needed shot in the arm right now, but her body was being neglected. She was still fully dressed! (As much as you could call her White Queen costume fully dressed, that is.)

“Shall we move to the bed?” she asked, looking at Scott. He slowed down his fucking of Betsy, though he didn’t stop entirely.

“If you want to,” he said.

“Oh, I do,” she said. “Would you mind putting our slut down? I need her assistance.”

Scott raised his eyebrows at the words ‘our slut’ but he pulled Betsy off of his cock and set her back on her feet all the same. She still looked slightly dazed from the orgasm he’d just fucked out of her, but she blinked and focused on Emma once she snapped her fingers to get her attention.

“Come undress me,” Emma said. There was none of the mutual respect she’d shown to Scott here. He’d earned her respect; he’d earned the right to be treated as her equal (and she knew he could assert himself and make her submit if he chose to do so.) Betsy was not her equal though, and she wouldn’t be treated as such. She wouldn’t _ask_ the other woman to do anything. The White Queen was going to give commands, and Betsy Braddock was going to follow them if she knew what was good for her.

Apparently Betsy did indeed acknowledge her superiority because she walked over to her on unsteady legs and began to undress her. First she bent down to remove her white thigh high boots, and Emma silently lifted her legs to make it easier for her to pull them off once she reached that point. While she was down on her knees Betsy dealt with her bottoms next, which of course was a simple matter of pulling her white panties down her legs. There was no way Betsy missed the clear signs of her arousal, but she said nothing.

She had to get back up on her feet to get Emma’s white corset off but she did so easily enough. Idly Emma pondered why she’d never had a servant on hand to undress her before; this was definitely an experience she was going to want to revisit. Maybe she would make this a regular part of Betsy’s duties before the three of them slept together, or even just a nightly ritual whether there was any sex or not.

That was something to consider later though. There were much more pressing things to take care of right now.

“Do you want me to take your gloves off too?” Betsy offered. Emma nearly patted her on the head in approval for thinking to make the offer all on her own, almost like one would pet a dog when they brought back the toy while playing fetch.

“No,” Emma decided after a moment’s consideration. Leaving them on somehow felt sexier to her right then. “Now let’s go,” she said. She gave Betsy a slap on the ass and glided over to the bed, feeling more confident and in control than she had in a very long time. Betsy followed her to the bed, where Scott was already waiting for them.

He’d sat down on the bed and slowly stroked himself while he watched one of his girlfriends strip the other per her command. His cock was still hard and ready for whatever came next, but he didn’t grab to pull Betsy into his lap or roll Emma underneath him and start fucking her. Instead he continued to sit passively and looked at Emma, silently waiting for her next suggestion. She already knew exactly what she wanted so he didn’t have to wait for long.

“Get on your back,” she said, looking at Betsy and snapping her fingers. She looked at Scott, smiling and speaking far more pleasantly to him. “I want you to fuck her. Fuck her _hard_.

“That’s good, because I was planning on it,” he said, returning her smile. She exhaled, happy that he was continuing to do what she asked him to. Not that asking him to stick his dick back in Betsy and fuck her hard was exactly asking a lot of him, but still. He could have decided he’d rather roll her over onto her front and fuck her that way, or make her ride his cock or something. Or he could have grabbed Emma and had his way with her instead. He would have dominated her, she would have enjoyed it, and the balance of power would have remained just as out of whack as it had been before tonight started,

But he went along with her, and that meant that while he got into position and shoved his cock back inside of Betsy, Emma was free to do what she wanted to do. In this case what she wanted to do was crawl forward, straddle the other woman’s head and sit on her face.

“Lick me,” she said simply, looking down into Betsy’s eyes while stroking her hair away from her forehead with one gloved hand. “And make it good. Otherwise I’ll make sure Scott stops before he finishes, and I’ll have him give all of his semen to me instead.”

It had been a playful taunt, a way to tease Betsy and get her going, but Emma was intrigued by just how panicked her eyes got when Emma threatened to preempt Scott’s orgasm and deprive her of his cum. Her brain quickly flashed back to the night that Betsy had first joined them, the night that was supposed to have been a one time thing but blossomed into something so much more. Towards the end of that night Betsy had been babbling about wanting to be bred. She’d begged Scott to cum inside of her, begged him to breed her so they’d be together forever. She’d been annoyed at the time but it wasn’t something Emma had dwelled on too much since; she’d been far too wrapped up in her own issues. But now it gave her pause. This was definitely something she could use to her benefit, especially so long as Scott continued to go along with whatever she said. Playing with this need, dangling it in front of Betsy like a reward for a good performance, offering it or withholding it as she saw fit, really opened up all sorts of possibilities.

Betsy's response showed just how effective the threat had been. She immediately started licking, and she did indeed do everything she could to make it good. Her tongue wasted no time with teasing or building up anticipation. She knew what Emma wanted and gave it to her right away. There were no gentle, exploratory licks here. She just dove right in and ate Emma out with gusto, as if she was on a timer and the only way she could stop it was by making her cum as quickly as she possibly could. She was more than capable of doing it too.

While she didn't know her body half as well as Scott did, Betsy had still picked up a few tricks and learned her general likes and dislikes along the way, and she took everything that she knew about Emma's tastes and put it to good use. Her tongue took its passes across her labia and she would also take the occasional swipe at her clit, having learned that intense but fleeting contact was what worked best for Emma.

"I have to hand it to you; you're doing a satisfactory job," Emma said. It was a massive understatement; she was actually doing a magnificent job. She wasn't about to shower Betsy with praise or gratitude though. This was about as much as she could hope for. Emma looked down into her face, caressed her hair with both gloved hands and then started to rock her hips and grind her pussy against Betsy's face. This might make it harder for her to give effective cunnilingus but it was worth the tradeoff in Emma's opinion. Betsy's tongue felt good and she clearly knew what she needed and was focused on giving it to her, but she couldn't allow herself to lose sight of her true goal here. This wasn't just about pleasure; it was about control.

Betsy's tongue work started to get somewhat erratic and distracted, even beyond the added difficultly Emma had created when she started to rock her hips, and it was then that she realized there was something else the other woman was having to deal with. Emma had gotten so preoccupied with humping Betsy's face and enjoying the chance to finally dominate her that she'd lost sight of the other member of their trio, but Scott hadn't been idle just because she'd been ignoring him. He didn't just sit around and wait; he'd already penetrated Betsy and was well underway with giving her the hard fucking Emma had encouraged him to.

Emma cursed herself for her folly; how could she forget about the other piece of the puzzle?! She spun herself around, lifting her hips off of Betsy's face just long enough so she could turn her body to face the other direction. Now when she settled herself back down on Betsy's face she had a clear view down her body. Much better. Looking down at Betsy's face while she licked her hadn't been without its appeal but this was the view she really wanted right now.

Betsy's legs were thrown over Scott's hips and his hands held her by the hips as he thrust into her. Emma couldn't understand how she hadn't recognized that this was happening instantly because he was taking her hard. Betsy's tits bounced with every forward drive from Scott, who looked as if he was taking Emma's encouragement about fucking her hard to heart and was trying to bury his cock as deep inside of her as he could get it with every thrust. Emma was nearly as aroused watching her handsome, strong, dominant boyfriend fuck the hell out of Betsy as she was from the pleasure she herself was receiving from the other woman's tongue, but she wanted more. She wanted to join him in his dominance; she wanted to feel like they were both topping Betsy and making her submit together.

"Yes, take her, Scott!" she said, egging him on. "Breed her! Breed her!" That had been more for Betsy's benefit, and she could tell that it worked from the way that her tongue pressed against her that much harder immediately afterwards. "Grab her breasts," she said next, focusing on Scott again.

Scott had been staring down at Betsy while he concentrated on fucking her but he looked up at the sound of Emma's voice. She did her best to erase any sternness or command that might have been left over from her attempts to dominate Betsy. She wasn't here to challenge Scott or order him around. She just wanted them to work together as equals to put Betsy in her true place, which was beneath both of them.

She held her breath as Scott just looked at her for a second, but then he looked back down at Betsy's body and grabbed her breasts with both hands. He continued to fuck her hard, and now his hands pressed against her breasts as they jiggled from the force of his fucking. Emma bit her lip and groaned, both because Betsy's tongue had just taken another pass at her clit and because watching Scott do what she said was incredibly satisfying for her. It finally felt like they were a team, that they'd come together to dominate Betsy. She loved it, and she wanted more of it.

"Now suck on them," she said quietly. Without a word, Scott pulled one of his hands away from Betsy's breast so he could replace it with his mouth. He sucked at her tit and licked her nipple while continuing to squeeze the other breast in his hand, and then he switched sides, giving her left tit the same treatment he'd just given to her right. Emma moaned as she watched him work. He was doing that because _she_ asked him to. It had been far too long since she'd felt this powerful, particularly in the bedroom.

"I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?" she said to Betsy. Naturally her response to this power was to lord it over the other member of their relationship, the one who was learning her place at last. "You're getting fucked by Scott's big cock and you have my pussy on your face. You're right where you belong; beneath us."

Betsy groaned, and muffled though it was with her pussy against her lips, Emma was thrilled by the sound. She sounded _excited_ at the prospect of her being put in her place. She was embracing her submissive role, at least for the moment, but Emma knew that this meant it could be repeated. Should she get it in her head to resist her proper place, she and Scott could always just remind her where she belonged. In fact, it was time to give her a reminder right now.

"Yes, you're not so bad," Emma said. "With some more practice I think we'll turn you into quite a talented pussy eater." That was the carrot; now time to show her the stick. "But if you really want to please me, you're going to need to get me off before Scott finishes. That shouldn't be so hard, right? We both know how long he can last." That was true, but of course he'd been going for awhile now without cumming, well before they'd moved to the bed. That meant that he should be a little closer than he would otherwise be in this situation, something she was sure Betsy realized. That was going to make her threat that much more potent.

"If you can get me off before Scott tells me he's about to cum, we'll make sure all of that cum goes straight inside of you," she said. She was careful to phrase it in a way that did not make it sound like she would be ordering Scott around; he was her equal partner in this. "He'll breed you right here on this bed. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Betsy moaned into her pussy, which was as much of an answer as Emma could expect right now. "I know you would. But if you can't get me off in time, I don't think you deserve to be bred. If you fail I think I'll get off of your face, crawl down there, pull Scott's cock out of you and jerk him off at the end. It would be a shame, wouldn't it? All of that potent seed going to waste, squirting onto your belly instead of inside of you?"

Her threat worked exactly as intended. Betsy had already been giving her an energetic and focused bout of cunnilingus but now she licked as if her life depended on it. Her tongue, lips and now fingers all worked frantically to get Emma off and earn herself the reward she needed. Just as Emma craved dominance, Betsy wanted nothing more than to be bred. Emma had been close already, but Betsy's all-out assault made sure that they would both be getting what they wanted, and at least in Emma's case she would be getting it very quickly. 

Emma's hips humped against Betsy's face and she moaned loudly as the combination of the tongue on her clit, the visual eroticism of Scott fucking Betsy hard and the personal satisfaction she felt from finally proving that she was the dominant female in this relationship all served to bring her to climax. It was the strongest, most intense orgasm Emma had experienced in quite some time, but she did not throw her head back. She barely even allowed herself to blink. She didn't want to look away from the sight of Scott pounding Betsy and sucking her breasts, just like she'd asked him to.

She kept her eyes on Scott and on the back and forth of his hips against Betsy throughout her entire orgasm. She waited for her heart to stop racing and her breathing to even out before she spoke; she didn't want to come across as _too_ effusive in her praise once she spoke to Betsy.

"Congratulations," she said once she was sure it would come out normally, or as close to normal as could be expected while she was sitting on another woman's face anyway. "I suppose I'm okay with Scott breeding you now. You've earned it."

Scott pulled his head away from Betsy's chest and smirked at Emma from the other side, but he didn't argue against her statement. He held her eye for a moment and then looked back down at Betsy, once again returning his full attention to fucking her. He probably could have kept this going for quite awhile yet if he really wanted to or needed to, but he was playing along with Emma's game and following the guidelines she laid out. Now that she'd had her fun and had given her permission for him to breed her, he slammed into Betsy with a sense of purpose.

Emma climbed off of Betsy's face, rolled onto her side and propped her hand under her chin to watch as Scott fucked his way to a finish, both his and Betsy's. With Emma no longer on top of her Betsy's mouth was free, and she gasped, moaned and pleaded with him to give it to her, to breed her. The first time she'd said that it had annoyed Emma, but right now it made her smile. She'd earned it, so why shouldn't she have it? And besides, Emma had already gotten what she wanted out of this, at least as far as Betsy was concerned. The rest she would get from Scott after this was finished, but for now she was happy to sit back and watch him do his best to breed the other woman.

Betsy cried out when Scott bottomed out inside of her one more time and began to cum. He pressed his hips against her, held her down on the bed and hovered over her as he came. Betsy moaned, and Emma smiled.

"Yeah, he's filling you up good, isn't he?" she asked. She patted Betsy on the cheek. "With any luck he might actually breed you for real. The cum he's shooting into you right now just might do what it's designed to do. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes!" Betsy shouted. Emma was sure it was both a response to her question and an exclamation of how good she was feeling. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ " Betsy evidently was so turned on by having Scott cum inside of her and by the possibility that she might very well be getting knocked up at that precise moment that she found her way to another climax. Emma chuckled, amused by the entire thing.

She gave Betsy one last pat on the cheek and then crawled down the bed, where Scott was still winding down from his own orgasm. He looked over at her when she kissed him on the cheek, and then he slowly pulled his cock out of Betsy. Emma glanced down at the other woman's well-fucked pussy and wondered if she really had just gotten knocked up.

"So," she said. She wasn't sure what to expect from him now. With Mystique they'd worked together to dominate her, but afterwards they'd gone right back to what had become the familiar dynamic of Scott dominating the hell out of her. It was as physically satisfying as always, even if her mind constantly chafed at being forced to submit. Could she expect more of the same here?

"So," he parroted back at her. He didn't reach out for her; he didn't try to assert his dominance or treat her like his bitch like he so often did. Apparently he was waiting on her to decide what to do next, just like he'd been willing to follow her lead at every other point so far tonight. She still wasn't going to try and dominate him; she'd accepted that he wasn't a bottom. He'd proven that to her over and over again, and trying to pretend otherwise was pointless. But maybe he could treat her as an equal, or at least something approaching it.

"How soon do you think you'll be ready to go again?" she asked, looking at him speculatively. He smiled and gave her ass a little pat.

"As soon as you're ready for it," he said confidently. "You know I'm always there to take care of my queen."

\--

"Hello over there," Emma said, looking over at the girl next to her. "Feel pregnant yet?"

"Unnngghh." That wasn't exactly an eloquent response but Emma wasn't sure what more she could have reasonably expected out of Betsy. The girl had been fucked into a stupor, and so she remained. She was on her back, barely coherent, eyes drifting between open and shut while she cradled her belly and wore a goofy grin on her face. The desire to be bred apparently stuck with here even after she was left fuck-drunk courtesy of Scott's cock.

"I see," Emma said, nodding as if Psylocke had just given her some sage piece of advice. "Well, I wish you good luck on that. But right now I have something else to focus on."

"Ready?" Scott had just finished lubing up her asshole and now had his cock poised to push in, but he was waiting for her to give him the go ahead.

"Ready," she said with a nod. She groaned as he slowly pushed his hips forward and penetrated her anus with his huge dick. Even with the lube and the relaxed, careful pace he was setting it was still a lot to take in. Most women would be intimidated to take a cock as big as Scott's inside of their pussy, much less up their ass.

Most women would also not consider getting fucked up the ass to be anything other than an act of submission. Emma could see why they might think that but this time was different, at least in her mind. She'd _asked_ him to take her up the ass, and that made all the difference in the world to her. She wasn't dominating him, but he was listening to her to a degree.

"Ahhhh!" she sighed.

"You okay?" Scott asked. He kept his dick inside of her and didn't pull it back at all but he did pause to check on her.

"I'm fine," she said honestly, nodding her head. "Keep going."

He nodded back and continued to push forward. He was careful with her at first while he gave her time to get comfortable. He wasn't _too_ careful of course, and she wouldn't have wanted him to be. This was far from the first time he'd stuck his cock up her ass, and he knew that she could take it. She didn't want him to treat her like she was made of glass, or like he didn't know what she could do.

They settled into their rhythm quickly, with Scott sliding his cock into her ass and pulling it back with steadily increasing speed. He could read her body and the sounds that she made, and he knew when it was safe to progress to a harder, more challenging pace. Before long he was fucking her butt hard enough to make the bed squeak beneath them, though it wasn't enough to disturb Betsy who remained on her back next to Emma and seemingly was lost to the world. Emma wasn't sure that Psylocke would be getting up any time soon even if Magneto suddenly burst through the door with murderous intent.

She was glad that Betsy had accepted her place. It really couldn't have gone better for either of them as far as she was concerned. Betsy had gotten to take Scott's cum inside of her just like she'd wanted, and Emma had gotten to prove that she could still be a proud, dominant woman, that even if she couldn't top Scott she could sure as hell still top Betsy. As pleasurable as it was whenever Scott fucked her and made her his bitch, there was just something about dominating someone else that scratched an itch for Emma that no amount of submissive sex ever could no matter how good Scott was at it. Everything they'd done, all the fun they'd had with Betsy had felt like Emma finally returning to her true self.

The anal sex was more like an after-party, a celebration of their successful domination of Betsy. And of course it was also about Emma getting off as well. As important as the mental satisfaction had been, you couldn't forget about the physical pleasure too. Many women merely tolerated anal sex as something to make their partner happy, but for Emma it was legitimately enjoyable, especially when Scott was the one doing the fucking.

He watched her face closely as he fucked her ass, but there was no need for it. He knew her body as well as she knew it herself; he knew how much she was enjoying this. If anything he was probably just enjoying the obvious pleasure on her face as he took her.

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Their tongues met in a playful duel which she wasn't the least bit surprised to lose. That defeat didn't bother her though; how could it, when the rest of the night had been and continued to be so amazing? His body pressed down against hers as he fucked her butt, and she enjoyed the feeling of his muscular chest against her soft curves while he pinned her down to the bed. It didn't feel like an attempt to dominate her, at least not overtly; they were just two lovers caught up in their passion.

His hands got in on the fun as well. While he continued to rock against her, he grabbed her breasts and played with them not unlike how he'd played with Betsy's earlier on. Emma had enjoyed watching him manhandle Betsy, doubly so since it had been at her directive, but she was happy to have his attention on her now. Betsy had had her fun; now it was Emma's turn with his cock, Emma's turn to be the center of his universe.

Even though she'd just cum on Betsy's face a short time earlier, another orgasm crept up on Emma in very short order. She wasn't all that surprised by it to be honest. The domination of Betsy had made her insatiably horny, which was why she'd asked for anal in the first place rather than taking the more conventional route. With how hot she'd been feeling even before he'd gotten her lubed up and stuck his cock into her, it was no great shock to her when she came.

It wasn't a shock to Scott either; he knew her too well for that. He'd already pulled his mouth away from hers to nip at her neck, but now he looked up and smirked when she started to writhe on the bed beneath him, and he made sure his next several thrusts were particularly powerful. He gave her everything she needed, just as he'd been doing all night, and she rewarded him by moaning right into his ear when he made her cum.

Scott wasn't far behind her. She'd only just settled back down from her orgasm when he pulled his hips back and slid his cock out of her. She knew there was only one reason why he would've pulled back, and waited for him to decide where he was going to finish. But he made no move.

"Where do you want it?" he asked. So he was leaving it up to her one final time for the night. How wonderfully fitting. And speaking of wonderfully fitting, while she generally enjoyed it when he shot his cum onto or inside of her, there was really only one way to end this night.

"Do it on Betsy's face," she said. Scott laughed at that but moved to do it anyway. There was very little distance between the two women so it was easy enough for him to move over to Betsy, crouch over her and aim his cock down at her face. He moved to stroke himself the rest of the way, but Emma decided to go in a different direction. She got into position beside him and pulled his hand away.

"Allow me," she said, wrapping her own hand around his cock and running it down the length of his shaft. It only took a few quick strokes to finish him off, and she made sure to keep a firm grip of his cock and keep it pointed squarely at Betsy throughout his orgasm. The other woman barely even reacted to the impromptu facial. Her eyes remained closed, but her tongue did lap up anything it could reach. She sighed to herself and continued to wear her dopey smile even with Scott's cum coating her face.

"She looks good like that," Emma mused. Scott chuckled and wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"She really does," he agreed. "She seemed to like it too." He looked down into her eyes. "We made a good team, didn't we?"

"We did." Emma nodded and leaned in, snuggling into his side more securely. "I look forward to working with you again."


	6. The Goblin Queen's Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblin Queen helps Scott and Betsy out of a jam, but her help comes with a price. (Scott Summers/Madelyne Pryor, Emma Frost/Stepford Cuckoos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Femdom, voyeurism, rimming

Reunions with an old flame were frequently awkward; doubly so when you had the sort of tumultuous history that Scott Summers had with Madelyne Pryor. Running into her was never going to be a simple matter for him, but having her suddenly appear while he and Betsy were hunkered down and trying to figure out how they were going to beat these seemingly overwhelming odds was not how he imagined seeing her again.

Madelyne waltzed into the room casually and without a care in the world, strutting right up to them with an easy smirk on her face. That was no surprise; this wasn’t the Madelyne he’d originally fallen for, but the Goblin Queen out in full force.

“Good to see you again, Scott,” she said, stopping right in front of him and making no effort to cover herself, not that there was any surprise there. The costume of the Goblin Queen wouldn’t be a good fit for anyone who was modest or shy about baring their body. The black cloak billowed behind her, and Scott did his best not to look at her breasts for too long.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. “You too, Madelyne.” Betsy cleared her throat, reminding him of the task at hand, and he shook his head and looked away from the woman he’d once loved and her gorgeous half-naked body. “No offense, but we’re kind of in the middle of something big here.”

“Yes, I know,” she said flippantly. “22 hostile mutants who want you dead. Quite a sticky situation you’ve gotten yourself into, Scott.”

“No argument here,” he said. “And I’d rather make it out in one piece, so unless you’re here to offer your help, could we maybe save the chat for later?”

“Oh, we’ll definitely be catching up more later,” Madelyne said, pouting her lips at him in a way that he recognized and wasn’t sure how to deal with, especially since one of his two current lovers was standing right next to him. “But since you mentioned me offering my help, I should mention that I’m here to do precisely that.”

“You are?” Scott raised his eyebrows upon hearing that. Madelyne was not someone who did anything out of the goodness of her heart, or at least she hadn’t been since assuming the mantle of the Goblin Queen. “What’s the catch?”

“You know me so well,” she said. Apparently she wasn’t even going to bother hiding that she had an ulterior motive. “I _will_ help you. In fact you won’t even need to lift a finger, or fire a beam from your eyes or anything like that. You can stay right here, and I’ll take care of everything by myself.”

“But…?” Scott said, waiting for her to name her price and let him know what her help would cost.

“Let’s just say that I’ll help you if you help me,” she said. That was suggestive enough to let him know what she was looking for, but the way she slowly licked her lips removed any ambiguity that might have remained. 

Scott cast a nervous glance over at Betsy, who couldn’t have missed the gesture or misinterpreted its meaning. He supposed he should be thankful that Emma hadn’t come along with them. It was uncomfortable enough for Betsy to witness it; with her possessiveness and need for control Emma would not have reacted well at all to such a display.

Betsy didn’t exactly look thrilled by the concept either, but it was clear as he looked at her that she had no more idea on a way out of this situation than he did. They might have been able to make it through unscathed without Madelyne’s help, but there was no guarantee of it. This was the toughest situation they’d been caught up in for quite awhile; they’d walked into a trap on what was supposed to be a relatively minor check-in, something he blamed himself for as the leader. Was it really worth Betsy potentially getting hurt or worse just to avoid giving Madelyne what she wanted?

“Fine,” he said, nodding his head and making his decision. Betsy huffed, not very enthused with the agreement, and he knew her reaction would be nothing compared to Emma’s once she found out about this.

“I’m so glad we could agree to put old differences aside and help each other out,” Madelyne said, smirking at him in a way that she never had when they’d been together. When he saw that look he knew that this wasn’t going to be anything like the way they’d made love before. Madelyne wasn’t interested in rekindling what they used to have and picking up where they left off; this was the Goblin Queen, and she didn’t want to make love. She wanted to fuck him.

“Be right back,” she said.

\--

"Well that's done," Madelyne said, returning mere moments after she'd left. She'd handled the situation as easily as could be, and Betsy shook her head at the reminder of this woman's power. Was she Jean Grey? Maybe not, but she had power to be reckoned with. "Problem solved. Now it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."

Betsy watched nervously, wondering what Scott would do. He'd agreed to go along with Madelyne's demand in the heat of the moment but was he going to go through with it now that the dust had cleared and they were out of danger?

"So Madelyne," he began, "how about we talk about how we're going to--"

"There's nothing to talk about, Madelyne said, cutting him off with an abrupt shake of her head. "We had an agreement, I fulfilled my end and now it's your turn. You're going to fuck me, and you're going to do it right here and right now."

"Here?" Scott said, raising his eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"I don't see what the problem is," Madelyne said. "There's a bed right behind you."

It was true; there _was_ a bed right behind him. They'd hunkered down in what seemed to be a medical examination room of some kind, so there was a place to lie down, though it did not look like the most comfortable bed by any means. Comfort wasn't exactly Betsy's primary objection though. Even though she respected the power of the Goblin Queen, she felt it was her responsibility to step in. Since Emma was currently back home in the mansion, it was up to Betsy to stake her (their) claim on her (their) man.

"Hold on a second," she said. "You can't just waltz in here and demand that he fuck you."

"Cant I?" Madelyne said, turning to face her and crossing her arms. "And why not?"

"Because he's already taken," Betsy explained. "By me. And by Emma."

"Yes, I'm aware," the Goblin Queen said. "But I still don't see why that should concern me. This isn't about you, the White Queen or anyone else. This was an agreement between myself and Scott, and I'm going to collect now."

"But..."

"Enough," the redhead snapped. "I tire of listening to you." The Goblin Queen directed her powers at Betsy now. It wasn't an actual attack meant to harm her, thankfully, but Betsy still felt its effects. Her leotard disintegrated as easily as if it had been made of paper, and she was left naked in the middle of what had apparently at one time served as an examination room.

The Goblin Queen turned away from Betsy, dismissing her as unimportant, and focused on Scott once again. Betsy blushed, both at being so casually exposed and at being dismissed and ignored.

"Well, Scott?" Madelyne said. "What's it going to be? Are you going to play nice and honor our agreement, or am I going to have to get angry?"

"No need for that," Scott said, shaking his head. "A deal's a deal."

"Oh, good. I'm glad to hear you're being sensible. Now why don't you be a good boy and take that costume off so we can fulfill our agreement, hmm?"

It was surreal for Betsy, standing there and watching her lover follow the command of someone else. She was so used to Scott being the dominant one. He dominated her on a routine basis, and though he'd stopped openly dominating Emma and didn't object when she began to take some degree of control over Betsy, all three of them knew that it happened only because he allowed it to. The idea of Scott being ordered around by any woman would have sounded ridiculous to Betsy until that very moment, but here they were. Scott had made his deal and was now going along with Madelyne's demands. He stripped out of his costume, which she supposed was better than simply having it disintegrated on the spot.

The Goblin Queen smiled once Scott was fully naked and she did a slow circle around him, admiring his body from every angle. She'd seen it all before of course; their past was no secret to anyone in the X-Men. This probably had as much to do with showing off her power over him as anything else. She smiled once she made it back around to his front, and she reached out and wrapped her hand around his cock.

"Very nice," she said. "Somehow even nicer than I remembered." She stroked her hand up and down his cock a few times before releasing him. "Now go get on the bed so we can start."

Scott listened and obeyed immediately. It felt so strange to Betsy to watch him following the commands of someone else; strange and wrong. But he did it; he climbed onto the bed and waited for Madelyne to join him. She got undressed, which didn't take long at all given how little she was wearing to begin with. It was a simple matter for her to shrug her cloak off and slip her flimsy black bottoms down her legs. She left her long black gloves and matching thigh high boots on, and it wasn't hard for Betsy to understand why. She looked like quite the powerful and fearsome woman as she strutted over to the bed in nothing but her gloves and boots with Scott waiting for her on his back, patient and submissive. Was this how their sex life had been before, or was this the Goblin Queen taking control?

"I hope you weren't expecting the same old, same old that we used to do back when we were together," Madelyne said, answering the question that Betsy hadn't actually asked. "I'm a different woman now."

"So I'd noticed," Scott said. Maybe it was just Betsy's imagination but he didn't seem all that upset by the transformation of his former lover.

He certainly didn't fight at all as she mounted him, held his cock steady with her hand and started to grind against him. He was completely at her mercy; she could have sat down and impaled herself on his cock right away. She might have even been expected to do that considering how eager she'd seemed for Scott to take off his costume and offer himself up to her then and there, but Betsy wasn't surprised that she was teasing him now that the moment was here. This wasn't about sexual gratification, or it wasn't _just_ about sexual gratification at least. She wanted to prove her own dominance at least as much as she wanted to enjoy her reunion with her former lover and his nice big cock.

If Betsy or Emma had dared to tease him like this Scott would have flipped them over onto their back and fucked that notion right out of them, but with the Goblin Queen he stayed silent and still. He just put his hands on her hips and waited for her to decide when she wanted to actually get around to sticking his cock inside of her.

She eventually did tire of her game, or maybe she'd done too good a job of teasing and had gotten herself worked up too.

"I'm going to fuck you now," she said. "But first let's set some ground rules so you don't go getting any ideas. First, you're not to speak from now until I give you permission. Nod if you understand."

Scott didn't say a word; he just nodded to indicate that he understood. Betsy shook her head in amazement at seeing her strong man going along with this. But Madelyne wasn't doing setting her terms.

"Good," she said. "Now, when I said I am going to fuck you, I meant it. We're going to do what I want, when I want and how I want. Do you understand?"

Again Scott only nodded in answer, deferring to Madelyne both by agreeing to do whatever she wanted and by solidifying that acceptance while remaining silent just as she'd instructed. Betsy marveled at his easy submission, but Madelyne just smiled as if she'd always known that this would be the outcome.

"I'm so glad you're not making this any more difficult than it needs to be, Scott," she said, and from her tone of voice it was as if she was praising a servant who had done something to please her. "Since you're being _so_ good, I'll make sure you enjoy yourself too."

That seemed to be all Madelyne had to say for now. She kept her hand around his dick, wiggled her hips around to get him at just the right angle, and then she dropped down onto him. In contrast to the slow teasing she'd done up to this point, she took him inside of her abruptly, going all the way down in one swift drop of her hips.

Scott groaned in surprise and surely in pleasure as well. He got laid pretty much every night by Betsy or Emma or both of them at the same time, but what guy wouldn't react at having a woman as sexy as the Goblin Queen impaling herself on his cock?

"Yeah, that's right," she said, smiling down at him. "God, I missed this." She cocked her head as if in thought. "Well, I missed your cock, I should say. I've certainly never fucked you like this. What a waste it was, not taking full advantage of everything you had to offer me back then. But I'm going to make up for it now."

In this case, she 'made up for it' by fucking the hell out of him in the here and now. She ran her hands down his chest and started bouncing on his cock, driving her sexy body down onto him with a speed that made it clear who was in charge here. A woman on top wasn't always in control; sometimes she was there only because the man allowed her to be, and because he preferred to lie back and let her do the work while he just enjoyed himself. That wasn't what was happening here though. Madelyne was truly topping Scott; she was taking him for a ride and showing him who called the shots here. Even Betsy was learning the lesson as well since she was standing witness to all of this, naked and forgotten.

But then Madelyne looked over at her, and she realized maybe she wasn't quite as forgotten as she might have thought. The redhead grinned at her while continuing to ride the cock of her lover, and Betsy was struggling to handle it. She knew that she should be feeling angry and indignant about all of this, both that it was happening in the first place and that it was happening right in front of her.

Those weren't the emotions that she felt most strongly as she stood there and watched the Goblin Queen fuck her man though. Watching the way she was bouncing on him and seeing how she'd taken the normally strong and assertive Scott and put him under her heel so easily was hitting Betsy in ways she hadn't expected. This was the man who dominated Betsy on a regular basis; the man who fucked her harder than she'd ever been fucked, who made her happy to be his submissive little bottom bitch. Watching another woman dominate Scott, never mind a woman as strong and sexy as the Goblin Queen, was impressive to Betsy. 

It was arousing as well, and Madelyne seemed to pick up on that fact. Her green eyes were filled with mirth as she looked over at Betsy, who felt like the other woman could see right through her, see how turned on this was making her.

"I bet you'd like to know what this feels like, wouldn't you?" she asked, smiling at Betsy. Betsy didn't respond; she wasn't sure what the Goblin Queen expected or what the right response would be. As it turned out, Madelyne didn't wait for her to answer. "I'm going to let you."

"You mean you want me to..?" Betsy's feelings were just as confused about that as they were about this entire situation. On one hand it would be humiliating to join another woman, a woman who was not part of their actual relationship, in fucking her man. On the other hand, it would be sexy as hell. Submitting to Emma had been more fun than she'd expected it to be, but there had been something of a give and take there. Emma's domination of her had been at least partially her decision, something she'd accepted willingly. Madelyne would be ordering her around and dominating her for real whether she liked it or not, just as she was doing to Scott.

"No, not like that," Madelyne said, shaking her head and cutting off that train of thought before it could get going. "I'll be the only one fucking Scott today. But that doesn't mean I can't give you a little _taste_."

Betsy gasped as her senses were suddenly assaulted. She could feel Scott's cock inside of her; she felt it as intensely as she would have if she were really the one riding his cock instead of standing here naked and watching it all.

_What the fuck?!_

That thought surprised Betsy almost as much as anything else, because it didn't come from her, or Scott, or even Madelyne. No, even though Betsy was the only other person in the room with them, she wasn't the only one who was being hit by the physical sensation of the fucking that was happening right now.

\--

"Emma? Is something wrong?"

Emma Frost had been in the middle of a private telepathy session with her protégés the Stepford Cuckoos when the attack hit her. She was shocked for just a moment, but her brain worked quickly and processed what was happening quickly enough. And once she got to the point of comprehension, confusion and shock gave way to rage.

Madelyne Pryor was fucking _her_ man, and she was using the psychic bond she shared with Scott and Betsy to taunt her with it! It admittedly felt pleasant; she hadn't fully realized or appreciated how accustomed she'd grown to getting Scott's cock every night until he suddenly was out on his mission and wasn't there to fuck her. But as good as the very realistic physical sensation of Scott's cock in her pussy might feel, Emma didn't allow herself to enjoy it. This wasn't a time for arousal; it was a time for righteous anger! Madelyne might have been with Scott once upon a time but those days were over. He was Emma's now (and Betsy's too she supposed, but only because she permitted it.)

"I'm fine," she said out loud to the Three-in-One. But she used the bond to communicate with Betsy. She wished she were there in person to handle this herself, but Betsy would have to do.

 _"What are you just standing there for?!"_ she communicated to Scott's other lover. _"That's OUR man, not hers! Stop her!"_

She could sense Betsy's arousal through their bond, and it worried her. As much as she could understand the pleasure that was shooting through Psylocke's body (the same pleasure was being administered to Emma, after all), she needed the other woman to push through it and act on both of their behalf. Of all the times to have to rely on the most submissive member of their unique relationship!

 _"Attack her!"_ she demanded. She resisted the urge to squirm and rub her legs together as she felt everything that Madelyne was feeling, and hoped that her arousal wasn't too obvious to the Cuckoos, who could be too perceptive for their own good at times.

This bitch had no right to be riding Scott's cock so fast! That was her cock now, and she no longer had any claim on it! _"This is your best chance! Attack her while she's too distracted from fucking our man!"_

She could feel Betsy's indecision. There was a part of Psylocke that felt the way Emma felt and was nearly as angry as she was about another woman swooping in, dominating their man and forcing them to feel it. But there was something else working against Emma here beyond just the physical sensation that they were both being fed. The submissive side of Betsy, the side that had happily accepted her role as the bottom in their relationship, was getting extremely turned on from watching and feeling another woman dominate her man, even if that woman had no business laying her hands on him. Until now Emma had been delighted to help draw out and cultivate that submissive nature, but right now she found herself wishing that Betsy had a bit more backbone.

\--

Betsy tried to listen to Emma, she really did. But how could she fight against what she was feeling? She could remember very few times in her life that she'd ever been as turned on as she was getting from watching and feeling the Goblin Queen dominate her lover, who himself was generally a very dominant man. Maybe Emma could have actually launched a surprise attack on Madelyne if she was here right now. Maybe it would have even worked. But for Betsy there was only one course of action that she could take in the face of this overwhelming arousal.

She cupped and squeezed one of her bare breasts, and with the other hand she reached between her legs and began to play with herself. 

_"No!"_ That furious reaction came from Emma, but Betsy was no longer even trying to listen to the White Queen or follow her directives now. She had given up on trying to fight the urge to touch herself. That was an urge that began as soon as Madelyne started ordering Scott around and dominating the man who she was so used to being dominated by, but it sharply spiked once the Goblin Queen started imparting the feeling of it on her.

Betsy knew that she herself would never be on top of Scott without him deciding to place her there. That was something she'd long accepted and did not feel any sorrow over. She was a natural submissive and he'd proven himself to be the most capable top she'd ever had; it wasn't her place to be fucking him like she owned him. But right now, through the Goblin Queen's powers and the connection that she shared with Scott and Emma, Betsy was getting to know what it felt like to fuck Scott Summers, to top him, to dominate him instead of be dominated by him.

This wasn't a feeling she was ever going to experience on her own, and this rare chance to do so, to feel her pussy hammering down onto his cock as acutely as if it really was her bouncing on him hard enough to test the durability of the worn bed beneath them, wasn't something she could have possibly ignored no matter how hard she tried. So despite Emma's continued screaming in her head to act, to strike, to stop the Goblin Queen from fucking their man, Betsy masturbated with an urgency and a desperation that she hadn't felt in years.

She could feel the despair in Emma as she realized her defeat, as well as her own arousal threatening to overwhelm her resistance just as it already had to Betsy. The reaction that she took greater note of was Madelyne's though. She could not only feel the Goblin Queen's amusement through the connection but could see it for herself with her own eyes. Madelyne threw her head back and laughed, showing her amusement even as she continued to bounce on Scott's cock.

"I could tell you would enjoy this, but I had no idea just how easily you would fall apart," Madelyne said, smirking as she watched Betsy finger herself. "I guess a good little submissive like you couldn't resist the feeling of actually being the one in control for once, huh?"

Betsy's only response was to whimper while giving her nipple a little pinch between her fingers. She hadn't been ordered into silence like Scott had but somehow speaking up still felt wrong to her for reasons she couldn't explain.

"Since you're enjoying yourself so much, why don't we try something a little different?" Madelyne said. "Cowgirl sex can be fun but there are other ways to make your control even more absolute."

All sorts of possibilities ran through Betsy's mind when she heard that. Would Madelyne pull out some kind of toy, or use her powers in some unique way? She wasn't sure how she felt about that idea, but it turned out that Madelyne's idea was far more mundane than that. But in its own way what she did was even more impressive. She didn't need toys or fancy tricks to dominate Scott; she was doing it all on her own.

She pulled herself off of Scott's cock, looked down at him and gave him a little smack on the chest. There was no real power behind it, and obviously it was less than a love tap to a hardened warrior like Scott. But it was about the message, not the force.

"Fold your legs in towards your body," she said once she was sure he was focused on her and only her. "Keep them spread for me."

Scott did as he was bade. He bent his legs at the knees and pressed them up towards his body, and Madelyne nodded in approval as he assumed the proper position.

"Good," she said. She got on her knees between his legs, kept her own legs spread apart and put her hands on his chest. "Watch and learn," she said, looking over at Betsy for a moment. "Watch how a real woman fucks her man."

Her attention was back fully on Scott after that, though it wasn't like Betsy was neglected. After all, the connection was still there. She could still feel everything that the Goblin Queen could feel. She felt it as Madelyne leaned forward slightly and slid Scott's cock back inside of her. She could not only see but feel everything that was happening as her man was fucked in a position that was far more submissive than the first had been. What need did Madelyne have for tricks or toys when she could simply have Scott bend his knees at a single word and fuck him while he kept his legs in the air? She had all the power she needed right here.

It was quite possibly the most surreal sexual experiences of Betsy's life. Watching the Goblin Queen take Scott for a rough ride had been jarring enough, but cowgirl sex was just a position where the girl could get on top and control what was happening. It was a chance for the woman to be in charge, but it didn't blur the lines like this did. Fucking Scott Amazon style made it look as if she really was fucking him. It was like a reversal of roles, with Madelyne doing the thrusting and Scott lying there and taking it. It was the last thing Betsy would have expected to see happen, even when this madness first started with him agreeing to the Goblin Queen's terms and accepting her help in exchange for fucking her. She wasn't sure what she'd expected when Scott agreed to be fucked by Madelyne, but it wasn't this. She'd never expected to see him holding his legs in the air while flat on his back as the Goblin Queen had her wicked way with him.

It wasn't what she'd expected, and that's why it turned her on so damn much. Not only seeing this but _feeling_ it was doing things to Betsy that she wasn't sure how to handle, and she could sense that same confusion in Emma. With Emma it was slightly different though; Emma was still resisting. She was too proud and confident to ever fully give in; even if she was forced to submit she would do so with great reluctance and would never be fully satisfied in a role of subservience. As aroused as Emma might be right now, the idea of Scott being dominated by any other woman was always going to chafe (and likely doubly so since she herself had tried and failed to dominate him.)

As for Betsy, she felt no such conflict. While her brain was still trying to wrap its head around seeing and feeling Scott's submission, she felt no guilt in enjoying that it was happening. It was purely pleasure, arousal and excitement that made her body hum as she masturbated with her eyes fixed on what was happening right before her eyes, barely even daring to blink so she wouldn't miss a single moment.

\--

Emma wanted to rage at what was happening and what it was doing to her. There was nothing she could do about it though. She wasn't there to put a stop to it and her efforts to spur Betsy into action had failed. It was Betsy herself who finally made the situation unbearable for Emma. She'd been struggling to fight off her own arousal as it was, but Betsy giving in and flooding her senses even further with her submission as she furiously masturbated drove Emma past the point of no return.

The Cuckoos had been watching her curiously for some time now; her arousal had become increasingly obvious to them the more she struggled with it. She'd been cursing that fact not so long ago, but now it might actually play into her favor. The Three-in-One could be useful to her in relieving her stress. Her own touch was only going to be able to do so much, and without Scott or Betsy here to aid her she would have to make do with what she had.

"Assist me," she said shortly, and the Cuckoos quickly obeyed. They knew that she was uncomfortably aroused even if they didn't understand why, and they were there to help her just as she generally aided and taught them. The three of them worked together to undress their mentor while Emma kissed all three of them, moving back and forth to plant her lips on whoever happened to be closest at the moment. Once they got her naked she quickly ordered them around so she could get more from them.

"Phoebe, use your mouth on me," she said. The young woman, who had served as something of a de facto leader among the sisters recently, got down on her knees, put her head between Emma's legs and began to lick. Emma bit her lip and grabbed the back of her head, desperate for any sort of actual stimulation on her body to accompany the phantom sensations Madelyne Pryor was attacking her with through her connection to Scott and Betsy. It was obvious that Phoebe either had very little or no experience whatsoever with licking a woman just from the tentative and awkward movement of her tongue, but she was trying. Emma didn't need much skill or technique right now anyway, not with how everything she was having thrown at her. That wouldn't stop her from making use of the two other Cuckoos as well though. She was horny, unbearably so, and she was going to use everything and everyone she had at her disposal to relieve herself.

"Mindee, take the other side." Most women probably would have balked at what Emma was suggesting/requesting/demanding but Mindee didn't even bat an eye. She walked around to Emma's other side, joined her sister on her knees, spread Emma's cheeks apart with her hands and proceeded to rim her. This wasn't something Emma demanded of her lovers very often but she needed relief bad right now and she was going to put the Stepford Cuckoos wherever they could best help her. Mindee was surely even less experienced with this than Phoebe was with giving cunnilingus but that didn't stop her from giving it her best. While she wished she was there to smack Madelyne and reclaim her man instead, having her ass eaten by one of her protégés wasn't a bad substitute under the circumstances.

This still left one sister, and even though both her front door and her back door were being taken care of, she still thought of a way to incorporate the final member of the Three-in-One into the depraved twist their lesson had taken.

"Celeste," she said, focusing on the lone remaining woman even while the two other Cuckoos licked her. "Come over here and kiss me." Then, on a whim, she decided to add another instruction on top of it. "But take your pants off first."

If Celeste was surprised by the additional direction she didn't show it. She pulled her pants off, and Emma saw that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. That was fine; it actually worked out even better. The final member of the third walked over to Emma's side, and she pulled Celeste into a kiss. This was different from the quick kisses they'd shared earlier as the Cuckoos were getting Emma naked. Now that the other two were otherwise occupied, she was able to take her time and enjoy Celeste's lips more thoroughly. She was a good kisser too; her lips were soft and she was wonderfully compliant. She parted her lips to let Emma's tongue in when it darted out to demand entrance, and while Emma plundered her mouth she got her fingers in on the fun as well. She trailed her hand down Celeste's belly and between her legs, and was intrigued to already find her wet. Apparently she was enjoying herself; enjoying the show. Maybe the other Cuckoos were having a good time too while down on their knees?

Emma slipped a finger into Celeste's pussy, and when the other woman groaned into her mouth it motivated her to keep pressing on. She stroked the inner walls of her pussy, seeking her pleasure spot just as Phoebe was trying to do with her tongue on Emma. Emma could tell when she hit the right spot; Celeste grunted and one of her hands fell to her wrist as if grabbing her arm to make sure she couldn't take that feeling away. Emma answered by inserting a second finger and having it join the first in pleasuring the Cuckoo who was passionately returning her kiss.

There was still a great deal of frustration boiling in Emma over the helplessness of her situation. She knew she was going to go right back to her anger with Madelyne as soon as the dust cleared here, but for the moment the Cuckoos were serving as a nice distraction from everything else. She was using the Three-in-One as basically a masturbation tool, and they were filling that role rather well.

Kissing Celeste and making her moan from her fingering was an adequate way to feel like she still had some control over something. Phoebe might not have much experience at licking pussy but she was getting better as she went on; apparently she was just as quick a learner here as she was in all the other lessons Emma gave her. She paid attention to the little cues Emma gave her, whether it be the way she squirmed or the tightening of her hand in her hair, and figured out what she liked and what she didn't. She'd started to swirl her tongue against Emma's clit, getting to the heart of the matter and paying special attention to that most sensitive of areas. As for Mindee, while she had the least glamorous or coveted position from the average person's point of view, she was approaching her task with diligence and enthusiasm nevertheless. She didn't seem to have any problem eating Emma's ass; she pushed her tongue inside and shook her face from side to side, experimenting and trying out different things in what was undoubtedly the first time she'd ever performed analingus.

Was Emma happy about the turn her day had taken? Of course not; her man was being fucked by an ex who no longer had any claim on him, and who she had _not_ given permission to. Not only that, but she was dominating Scott, well and truly dominating him, something that Emma had been unable to do no matter how hard she tried after tempting and teasing him until he first unleashed the beast inside of him. That might have been the most galling aspect of the entire thing; how was Madelyne Pryor succeeding where Emma had failed?

In spite of her frustration, she was glad that at least she had the Cuckoos here to help distract her from the frustrated arousal that the sensations of Madelyne's fuck were bringing her. The combination of the twin tongues doing their work on either side of her body, her play with Celeste and the all too real physical feeling of thrusting against Scott, dominating him through the bond in a way that she never had and never would in reality was too much for Emma to keep up with at one time. And there was Betsy to consider also. She could feel Betsy's desperation, the insatiable lust that filled the submissive woman as he watched their strong man get fucked. And since Betsy didn't an outlet on hand to help her deal with her urges like Emma had with the Cuckoos and could turn only to her own fingers to try and satisfy that hunger, her desperation was that much more palpable.

It was all too much for Emma. In spite of the anger that had filled her as soon as she realized what was happening and had never actually dissipated, she was just being hit with pleasure on too many distinct fronts to deny how it affected her or resist its inevitable conclusion.

Emma came with a howl, swallowed up as it was by Celeste's mouth.. The hand that was in Phoebe's hair tightened and tugged to the point of pain as the woman dutifully continued to make her tongue dance across her clit, and Mindee didn't stop eating her ass and likely wouldn't until Emma had recovered enough to ask them to stop 'helping' her.

That time wouldn't come just yet though. It would be a bit longer before Emma was in full control of all of her mental faculties again, and not just because she was being pushed to one of the most intense climaxes of her life. Even when her orgasm died down, she still had to deal with everything that was happening on the other end of this connection.

\--

Betsy's fingers hadn't been able to move fast enough even before Emma gave in and started to use the Stepford Cuckoos to get herself off, but once the White Queen succumbed to what she was feeling it became an exercise in frustration for Betsy. There were so many amazing things happening right now, and yet she was left with only her fingers to try and please herself.

Well, that wasn't entirely truly. After all, she did have the physical sensation of thrusting against Scott. She felt it as strongly as if she really did have Scott's legs bent and was fucking him, but of course she wasn't the one responsible. She would never dominate Scott the way the Goblin Queen was, but she felt oddly privileged to be able to watch it and feel it happening, even if the couple fucking on the bed weren't paying her any attention by this point.

Madelyne's focus had been exclusively on Scott for some time now, and she'd been fucking him hard and without pause the entire time. That relentless pave she'd set had had a great deal to do with first Betsy's and then Emma's inability to resist the phantom pleasure that was forced upon them as they were made to feel like it was them who were driving into Scott like this. But it had also taken its toll on not just Scott but Madelyne as well. It was obvious to Betsy as she watched that they were both getting close to the end, and it was obvious to Madelyne as well.

"I can tell you're close, Scott," she said. "Go ahead and let go. You've done your job."

Scott had been obediently silent throughout it all, aside from the grunts he let out as he felt Madelyne take her fill of his cock over and over again, and those grunts got louder and deeper now. Betsy wondered if he'd actually been holding himself back until Madelyne gave him her permission to cum or if the Goblin Queen had merely sensed it was approaching and decided to use it as one more form of control over him.

Whatever the case might have been, Madelyne kept moving against him, kept pushing forward towards what Betsy could tell was going to be one explosive climax. The closer that the two lovers on the bed got to the end, the faster Betsy's fingers moved inside of her pussy and the more pressure she applied to her clit with her thumb.

It was Madelyne herself who came first, announcing her climax with a pleasured sigh that was surprisingly quiet and mild in contrast to how hard she'd fucked him. Then again, what need did she have to scream or posture? Her point had already been made. And even if she was staying relatively quiet throughout her orgasm, Betsy could still tell how much she'd enjoyed it. She could feel every bit of it as strongly as if it was happening to her own body.

That was more than Betsy could take. Her orgasm hit before the Goblin Queen's had even finished, and she more than made up for Madelyne's reserved reaction by howling loudly at her own pleasure. It was fortunate that Madelyne had waited until after she'd fulfilled her end of the bargain before demanding payment from Scott, because if any hostile mutants had remained Betsy would have given their position away through the volume of her orgasmic cry.

Scott followed not long after the women. He wasn't quite as quiet as Madelyne had been but continued to respect her command not to speak, even just to grunt out an expletive as he came. He expressed himself through a wordless groan, but that was all that was needed for Betsy to get the message. She would have gotten the message loud and clear even if he'd been perfectly silent though; the shared sensations that she and Emma were receiving continued right up through the feeling of Scott cumming inside of Madelyne's pussy. It felt like a final exclamation point on the victory of the Goblin Queen.

"Well that was fun," Madelyne said while still holding Scott's legs bent up in a subservient position. "We always did have good sexual chemistry, but it was never like that. Don't you think so, Scott?"

He just stared at her, breathing deeply but staying quiet, and then she seemed to remember that she'd ordered him not to speak until she'd given him permission. She giggled and shook her head.

"Silly me, I forgot. You may speak now, Scott," she said, smiling at him while pulling her hips back, moving away from him and allowing him to put his legs back down flat on the bed. "Did you have a good time? Be honest now; don't lie to spite me, but don't just tell me what you think I want to hear either. Was that or was that not the best sex we've ever had?"

"It was," Scott said immediately, and even in her muddled post-orgasmic state Betsy could still easily hear the truth in his voice. He was being honest; he'd enjoyed having his ex-girlfriend top him for the first time ever.

"I'm so glad you agree!" the Goblin Queen said. "I can't wait to see how much better we can get once we've had some time to work at it!"

Wait, more? The agreement had been for this one time; she hadn't said anything about a repeat. Unease settled in Betsy's stomach, and she could feel Emma's rage beginning to stir anew as well.

She had a bad feeling about this.

\--

"I can't wait to get to know you all over again, Scott," Madelyne said. All three of them had slept off their exhaustion and were now preparing to return to the mansion, but the rest hadn't eased Betsy's anxiety one bit. It was actually worse now, both because she was no longer addled by her arousal and because she had a better idea of what Madelyne had in mind now.

What was Scott thinking about this? How did he feel about his ex announcing her intention to return to the mansion with them in order to rekindle their relationship? Betsy didn't know, but he hadn't said much or made much of an effort to try and dissuade her from her plan. Had she really dominated him so completely that he was going to go along with whatever she said even now that the sex was over and their deal had been completed, or was he biding his time for some unknown reason?

"This is going to be fun," Madelyne said, either oblivious to or uncaring of Betsy's tension. She hooked her arm through Scott's and began to lead him away, and Betsy followed them automatically. She silently walked on Scott's other side, and in a small act of defiance she reached out to take Scott's hand. He allowed her to slip her hand into his and gave her a squeeze, and that small gesture brightened Betsy's mood at least somewhat. She was still anxious about the inevitable fallout and the uncertainty of what was going to happen next, but at least he wasn't trying to shut her out. She'd start with that.

Madelyne glanced down at their joined hands, and for a moment Betsy feared she would say something about it and try to exert authority over her. But the redhead said nothing about the gesture. She merely smiled and looked up into Betsy's eyes.

"And I look forward to getting to know you as well, Betsy," she purred, and there was no mistaking the intent in her voice. Betsy's eyes widened and she wasn't sure exactly how to feel about that. Should she be afraid of the Goblin Queen's interest in her or aroused at the possibilities it held? She knew what her answer would be either way, and she knew what would happen once Madelyne decided to make good on her suggestion. She was a naturally submissive woman by nature, after all. She'd submitted to Scott gladly, and had eventually enjoyed submitting to Emma as well. That she would submit to the Goblin Queen wasn't even in question. She'd just watched this woman top Scott Summers and do so quite effectively at that. What hope did Betsy have?

"I think things are about to get very interesting," Madelyne declared, and on that point she and Betsy were in complete agreement. The three of them began their return journey to the mansion, where one very pissed off White Queen awaited them.


	7. Queen Meets Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is not at all happy about Madelyne's presence, especially when the Goblin Queen takes advantage of her new position of authority. (Scott/Emma/Madelyne/Betsy)

Emma was pacing back and forth, feeling herself get progressively angrier the longer she waited for Scott, Betsy and _Madelyne_ to return to the mansion. The momentary pleasure she'd felt from using the Stepford Cuckoos while her mental link to Scott and Betsy allowed her (more like forced her) to feel what was going on between the three of them was long forgotten now. She was out for blood.

Incorporating Betsy into her relationship with Scott had been strange, but she'd gotten used to it. It had become a much more comfortable arrangement for her once Betsy accepted her place at the bottom of the totem pole and allowed Emma to dominate her. But Madelyne Pryor scheming her way back into Scott's life, and cowing Betsy into accepting it, threatened to upset the delicate balance that Emma had cultivated.

Her head snapped up when the three of them arrived, and her scowl deepened at what she saw. Scott, Betsy and Madelyne either hadn't bothered to get dressed at all or they had stripped their clothing off again at some point during their journey back. Emma was enraged, but not for the reason most might have assumed.

Emma would have _loved_ to march around at the head of a naked harem at some point--it was a major fantasy of hers. Now Madelyne Pryor was living out her dirtiest, most impossible fantasies, and doing so with Emma's own boyfriend and the woman she'd already placed beneath her. This should have been _her_ leading the way, not this damned Jean Grey clone!

Scott either saw the look on Emma's face or knew her well enough to anticipate her anger, because he stopped to whisper something into Madelyne's ear and then walked the rest of the way to where Emma was standing by himself. Whatever he'd said had worked; or maybe Madelyne was happy to stay behind so she could wrap an arm around Betsy's naked body and grope her bare breast in the meantime. Emma glared at the sight, but she focused on her boyfriend as he walked up to her.

"Scott," she said, venom in her voice. "Welcome back. You seem to have forgotten something. Or does _Madelyne_ like you better without any clothes on?"

Her boyfriend winced, but he didn't try to deny what had happened. That would have been the height of foolishness; surely he already knew that she'd seen and felt what had happened between him, Betsy and Madelyne, even if she hadn't physically been there.

"I'm sorry, Emma," he said, putting his hands out in front of him in what she assumed was supposed to be a conciliatory gesture, but it did nothing to calm her ire. "I didn't plan for this; I didn't even know she was going to be there."

"That sure didn't stop you from taking your clothes off and fucking her though, did it?" Emma snapped. "You were even _submissive_ with her! What the hell happened to you?!"

"I was surprised by that too," he said, shrugging. "But listen, as weird as I know all of this is, Madelyne is reaching out to us. This could be our chance to reform her; to bring her back from the pit she's fallen into."

"Yes, you'd just love to help her, wouldn't you?" she asked. "Scott Summers: knight in shining armor."

"It's not just about helping her," he insisted. "Redeeming Madelyne and getting her on her side would be great for the X-Men too. You know we could use a heavy hitter like her on the team."

Emma shook her head, ignoring whatever logical argument he tried to make and embracing her anger as well as her jealousy. "I don't even know who you are anymore. After all this time I didn't think there was any way anyone could make you submit, but Madelyne didn't even have to _try_. But I guess she can hit your real weakness in a way that Betsy and I can't, huh?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I think you know," she said. "Tell me, Scott, did you enjoy having sex with _'Jean'_ again?"

There was a moment of bitter, vindictive triumph when she saw his eyes widen in shock, but then those same eyes narrowed seconds later. He stared at her, looking angrier than she could ever remember seeing him, and she knew she'd taken it a step too far. Perhaps several steps too far at that. 

“I think you need a little reminder of your place in this relationship,” Scott said, and though his voice was calm she could hear the undercurrent of anger there. “Maybe you’ve been getting a little too full of yourself since Betsy submitted to you. I think it’s time for me to assert myself.”

Emma started in surprise when he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around so her back was to him. He bent her over the table in front of her, and she’d only just grabbed onto the edge of it before he grabbed her white pants and tore them clean off of her body. Emma gasped; while Scott routinely dominated her, it had been quite some time since he’d been this aggressive about it. Apparently he really wanted to prove a point here.

Her white thong was quickly stripped off of her as well, and she held her breath. While she was still angry over what he had done with Madelyne, she was unmistakably aroused as well. As much as she enjoyed being in control, Scott had gotten her quite used to the shameful guilty pleasure that came with being dominated by him. And since he’d returned to the mansion without a stitch of clothing on, there would be nothing preventing him from sticking his cock straight into her.

_Smack!_

Rather than fucking her he brought his hand down on her bare ass instead. Emma gasped at the sharp spank, but it was only the beginning. He smacked her ass again and again, swatting her full cheeks hard enough to make even someone like her wince.

“I’m going to keep spanking you until I think you’ve learned your lesson,” he promised. He backed up that promise by bringing his hand down on her butt with force and without mercy.

Emma at first took on a defiant attitude, determined to wait him out and not give him the satisfaction of admitting defeat. But eventually she realized that this wasn’t a battle of wills that she had any hope of winning. No matter how much time passed, how many spanks he delivered or how red her ass surely had to be getting, he showed no signs of stopping.

“I-I’m sorry!” she said, finally breaking. “Please stop! Please stop!” She wasn’t begging him to stop because she didn’t like what was happening to her. It was actually just the opposite. Having him bend her over and spank her in the hallway like this was exciting her more than it reasonably should, and Emma’s pride took a hit when she was faced with how much she liked it. It was humiliation rather than pain that finally spelled Emma’s defeat.

“Is that what you really want, I wonder?” he asked. The spanks stopped, and he brought his hand between her legs instead. He touched her cunt and she gasped right away, knowing that he would find her wet. “Hmm. You certainly don’t _feel_ like you want me to stop.” He continued to rub the outer lips of her pussy, stroking her softly while she squirmed over the table. She grew restless the longer he rubbed her without giving her what she really wanted and slipping his finger (or something bigger, preferably) inside of her, but that was really the point. He wanted to make her desperate for what came next, and he was succeeding.

“What’ll it be, Emma?” He continued to rub his finger along her slit, teasing her but not giving her what she really wanted and needed from him. “Should I stop, or do you want more?”

Emma bit her lip, at war with herself. Her pride wanted to assert itself, to tell him to let her up and go stick his dick in his precious Madelyne if he was so intent on keeping her around and trying to ‘redeem’ her. But her body rebelled against the very idea of sending him away, especially when his nice hard cock was so close to her. What she’d felt through the link as Madelyne dominated both Scott and Betsy had worked her into a near-frenzy, and while making use of the Stepford Cuckoos had helped to a degree, there was just no replacement for Scott’s cock.

“Fuck me!” she said reluctantly. She wished she was strong enough to resist, but she needed Scott’s cock inside of her too badly to try and remain defiant any longer. “Fuck me, Scott! Prove you’re not who Madelyne made you into! Prove that you’re still my master!”

“You know, while the spanking was fun to watch, I really don’t have any interest in seeing this.” Emma tensed; while she could only see the wall in front of her, she knew that voice well enough.

“This doesn’t concern you, Goblin Queen,” Emma said, not looking back behind her.

“Oh, I think you’ll find that it does,” Madelyne Pryor said. “Go limp, Scott.”

Scott’s cock was pressed right up against her pussy, the head a simple forward nudge away from going inside of her, but to her dismay Emma felt him go limp as soon as Madelyne gave the order. She growled in frustration; who did this bitch think she was?! He was _her_ boyfriend; Madelyne had already had her chance with him and failed to hold onto him. This cock belonged to _her_ now!

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Madelyne stepping up into Scott from behind, pressing her bare breasts against his back. His ex-girlfriend was practically molded to Scott’s body, and it made Emma grit her teeth in anger and helpless frustration.

“He’s _mine_ , you—“ Emma started to say, but she was cut off when Madelyne reached around Scott’s body and grabbed her by the shoulder. The White Queen found herself pulled up by the Goblin Queen so they were essentially sandwiching Scott from either side, Madelyne’s breasts against his back while Emma’s ass was brushing his cock.

“Now now; that’s no way to talk to me, Emma,” Madelyne said. “Especially not when I’m actually trying to help you here.”

“Help me? You’re _helping_ me?” Emma said incredulously. “By fucking my boyfriend without permission? How is that supposed to help me?”

“Because while I could simply leave him limp, or perhaps drag him into the nearest bedroom and spend the rest of the day enjoying all that he has to offer while you have to rely on your own fingers, I’m going to make sure you’re taken care of instead.” She whispered something into Scott’s ear, and Emma felt him grow hard against her. “I’m just going to do so in my own way.”

Madelyne pushed her hips forward into Scott from behind, and it caused him to slide inside of Emma’s pussy. Her breath caught at the penetration. While her body was thrilled to have her man back inside of her where he belonged, her pride chafed at it only happening because Madelyne made it so.

It didn’t get any easier for her to swallow as they continued on, because Madelyne remained not only a constant presence throughout the fuck but the driving force of it all. Scott only thrust his cock into her when Madelyne moved his hips forward, and he pulled back whenever Madelyne decided it was time. To Emma it felt like Madelyne was effectively fucking her using Scott’s body as proxy. She didn’t think she could have ever felt more furious or humiliated than she had when she was forced to telepathically feel Madelyne dominating both Scott and Betsy, but this was so much worse.

And yet it was also physically pleasing, which only added to Emma’s frustration and shame. She shouldn’t be enjoying this; she should be rebelling against the power that the Goblin Queen was exerting over her right now. But her body was at war with her mind once again, and once again her body was winning. However much it might wound her pride to acknowledge it even inside of her own head, Emma was getting off on Scott’s cock being driven into her with the guidance and approval of his ex-girlfriend.

“I haven’t heard you complain for the last few minutes,” Madelyne said. “I guess you realized it’s better to take what you can get even if it’s not on your terms, huh?”

Emma could say nothing to that. She just had to stand there and take it. Madelyne would know she was lying if she tried to deny it, and might even have him stop altogether. Much as she might hate to give the other woman any sort of power over her, what could she do but stand there and enjoy as Scott’s cock gave her what she needed? She would just have to try and reclaim some of her power from Madelyne later, because this felt too good to deny.

“Oh, Betsy!” Madelyne called. “Would you like to join in on the fun as well?”

“Yes!” the other woman said, sounding as enthusiastic as ever.

“Perfect! Let’s just rearrange things a bit to squeeze you in, shall we?” Madelyne said.

Emma didn’t like this at all. She’d grown used to integrating Betsy into her sex life, but especially of late it had been at her discretion and in the way that she liked. While Scott continued to stand above her, he generally allowed her to decide what Betsy’s role would be in the bedroom these days. She held little hope that Madelyne would extend her the same courtesy, and she wasn’t looking forward to seeing what the other woman might have her do.

Per Madelyne’s instructions, Scott pulled his cock out of Emma, spun her around and put her down on top of the table. Once she was in place Madelyne nodded at Betsy.

“Go ahead, don’t be shy!” she said. “Go climb on the White Queen’s face and take her tongue for a ride!”

Emma _really_ didn’t like the sound of that, but there was little she could do to stop it at this point. Even if she’d considered the possibility of ending everything rather than allow Betsy to get back on top where she did not belong, all thoughts fled out of her head as soon as Scott put his hands on her hips and thrust his cock back inside of her.

As focused as she was on the fucking Scott was giving to her, Emma could offer no sort of objection as the woman she’d spent so long finally reeducating climbed onto the table, swung her hips over her head and sat down on her face. All of the lessons Emma had worked so hard to establish were discarded now in Betsy’s eagerness to get off. Taking Madelyne’s words to heart, she rocked her hips against Emma’s face and rubbed her pussy across her mouth.

“If you want to keep getting Scott’s cock, you’d better do your part,” Madelyne said sternly. “I want to hear Betsy moaning, so get that tongue going and make her happy.”

Emma felt righteous anger rise up in response to Madelyne’s command, but she knew it was no idle threat. Merely lying there and allowing Betsy to ride her face wasn’t going to be good enough. If she didn’t actively work to please the woman who had up until right now been such a good little submissive, Madelyne would cut her off from Scott’s cock ( _her_ cock, her brain insisted.)

Knowing that she had little choice unless she wanted to give up on receiving a good hard fuck from Scott (and there was no way she was doing _that_ ), Emma swallowed her pride and did her best to make Betsy happy. She lapped at her with her tongue, swirling it from side to side and also rubbing her with her fingers. She listened intently, gauging Betsy’s reactions, and when she deemed her ready for it she upped the ante by pressing her tongue against her more firmly. Betsy responded with a happy little groan, and Madelyne laughed from behind of Scott.

“Good work, White Queen,” Madelyne said. Even in her praise she was taunting Emma, attempting to demean her. And she was not just attempting; she was succeeding. “I think she’s earned herself a little reward. Scott, let’s give her something extra, shall we?”

Emma wasn’t entirely sure that she was thrilled with the idea of Madelyne giving her any sort of reward, but then he reached between her legs and started to rub at her clit and it suddenly seemed less important that it had been Madelyne’s idea so long as he kept doing it.

Between Scott giving her the nice hard fuck she’d needed and rubbing her clit just how he knew she liked, Emma was finding it easier and easier to forget about the ex-girlfriend who was pressed against his back and dictating his movements. Even licking Betsy’s pussy while she rode her face didn’t seem like such a bad thing if it earned her rewards as rich as the ones Scott was giving to her. His other hand came up off of her waist to grab onto one of her breasts, and he squeezed and played with her tit for a bit before rubbing his thumb across her nipple. Emma groaned against Betsy’s pussy, momentarily forgetting about any reluctance the specifics of the situation might have caused and just enjoying everything that she was feeling.

And then, as if she knew exactly what Emma was thinking and chose that very moment to send her crashing back down to earth, Madelyne reminded her of just who was responsible for all of this.

“I can hear you moaning from here,” Madelyne said. “Does Betsy’s cunt really taste that good? You’ll have to let me know, since _I_ certainly wouldn’t deign to get down on my back and let her ride _my_ face.”

Emma wanted to snap at her for attempting to ruin her good mood, but of course she couldn’t say anything out loud. If she tried to speak it would have just been muffled by Betsy’s pussy and Madelyne wouldn’t have understood a thing, But there was another method available to her. If she couldn’t communicate with her mouth, she would communicate with her mind instead.

 _Play with your temporary power all you like,_ she thought, using her telepathy to make sure Madelyne got the message that she couldn’t physically put into words at the moment. _He’s still mine at the end of the day. He already left you once, and eventually he’s going to get tired of you again._

“Now that wasn’t very nice at all,” Madelyne said out loud, Where before she’d been taunting and teasing, there was no amusement in her voice now. There was a definite edge there, a heat that Emma hadn’t heard from her since her return. Far from fearing her reaction, Emma was pleased with herself. She’d been putting up with this in order to get what she wanted, but Madelyne just had to keep pushing her buttons. If she was angry, good. She deserved it as far as Emma was concerned.

“Scott, this calls for a punishment,” Madelyne said. Emma whined in frustration when the hand on her clit left right away, taking away the pleasure. It came up to her other breast instead, and rather than the stimulating rubbing he’d been doing he squeezed and twisted her nipples quite roughly. She hissed at the uncomfortable feeling.

“I can be a merciful mistress, but I can also be quite vengeful if you wrong me,” Madelyne said. “Keep that in mind the next time you have thoughts about getting smart with me.”

Emma grumbled to herself, but when Scott’s fingers eased up on her nipples she went back to pleasing Betsy with her tongue. The renewed sighs of pleasure from Psylocke told Madelyne that Emma had gotten back to work, and after a moment she gave the word and Scott got back to thrusting. His hands stayed on her nipples but went back to the little rubs with just the right amount of pressure, not too soft to make her happy but also not rough to the point of discomfort.

“See? Isn’t that better?” Emma doubted Madelyne actually expected a response, and if she did she was going to be disappointed. She sighed, too happy to have Scott’s fingers playing with her nipples and his cock pumping deep inside of her to worry about what the Goblin Queen was saying, at least for the moment.

Emma didn’t forget about what she was tasked with. She was going to have to try and recondition Betsy later; she needed to be reminded of her true place, which was beneath Emma. But for right now she focused on using her tongue to take care of the normally submissive woman, and not just because doing so was the key to Madelyne continuing to let Scott give her what she needed. If she wanted to reclaim her rightful spot as the woman at the top of the food chain in Scott’s life, she might need some assistance in doing so. Getting on the good side of submissive little Betsy might be important if she was going to assert herself over Madelyne down the road.

Madelyne might very well be aware of some of the thoughts Emma was having, but Betsy was oblivious to any of it. Her only concern was the tongue licking at her and bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm. Emma kept at it, deciding to really throw herself into doing as good a job as she could so long as her mouth was between Betsy’s legs. And besides, the better a job she did, the greater the chances Betsy would look back on this encounter with favorable thoughts about her.

It wasn’t easy for her to keep on track with how much Scott was throwing at her. He was pumping his cock into her at a steady clip now, thrusting in deep and sliding back just as Madelyne wanted him to. But Emma wanted it as well, so she could overlook the woman guiding his movements for the time being. His cock fucked her so well, and with one of his hands leaving her breast and going back down to her clit to play once again, her rewards were clearly back in full force.

Focusing on licking Betsy became increasingly hard for Emma in the face of what she was feeling, but she managed to do so in spite of Scott’s (and Madelyne’s) best efforts. Betsy’s moans were reaching a fever pitch now, and Emma knew it wouldn’t take much more to finish her. That’s when she struck, directing her tongue at Betsy’s sensitive clit with rapid and determined swipes.

“ _Ohhhh!_ ” Betsy cried out as Emma’s tongue put the finishing touches on her, and she rocked her hips feverishly and humped the White Queen’s face. Inwardly Emma chafed at it, especially coming from the woman who she’d spent so long working to get underneath her, but she put up with the humping for now. She put up with the squirting onto her face as well, though she did close her eyes just in case.

Betsy’s cries died down along with her orgasm, and with that taken care of Emma allowed her attention to drift to Scott. She knew how close her own climax was, and usually she would embrace it with open arms and encourage Scott to give it to her. But under the current circumstances she felt like that would be a form of defeat. She wanted to make him finish first this time; she wanted him to fill her up with his cum before she got there herself. She wanted to prove a point to him, and more importantly to his ex who continued to move her body in time with his. 

Emma couldn't do much in the way of humping or moving her body to try and get Scott off, pinned down on top of the table as she was by both Scott's/Madelyne's thrusts and Betsy's hips, still pressed down against her face and in no hurry to get off even after her orgasm. So she just did her best to hold on and outlast him, and maybe Madelyne as well. She wouldn't be surprised if the Goblin Queen would have a climax of her own, especially if she got off on being in control as much as Emma did. That possibility made Emma even more determined to be the last one standing, so to speak.

"I know what you're doing." Madelyne's voice sounded amused. "You're not going to win, Emma. You should know that by now. You haven't won against Scott even once; how could you ever hope to beat him _and_ me at the same time?"

 _I'll show you_ , she sent to Madelyne telepathically. It did not have the desired impact; the Goblin Queen just laughed out loud.

"I think it's time we get serious, Scott," she said. She whispered something into Scott's ear that Emma couldn't hear, but she wouldn't be kept in the dark for long. While one of Scott's hands continued to play with her clit, the other left her breast and pulled off of her body entirely. Emma thought nothing of it at first, too focused on his fingers dancing across her clit and his cock hitting deep inside of her to worry too much about why he'd pulled his other hand away. That lack of focus made the shock even greater for her when he brought that hand back and slid one of his fingers into her ass.

"I bet you're not going to last much longer now, are you?" Madelyne asked. "You were teetering on the edge as it was, doing your very best just to try and hang on. Now you're finished, even if you haven't realized it yet."

The unfortunate thing was that Emma _had_ realized it. Madelyne was right. It had been taking everything that she had to hold on just with what his cock and his fingers on her clit were making her feel, but with the index finger of his other hand now sliding back and forth inside of her ass, her battle was lost. She came with a long, helpless moan into Betsy's cunt. There wasn't time for her to lament her failure just yet. Right now her mind could focus on only one thing, and that was the incredible pleasure seizing control of her body from her head down to her toes. Scott was always able to bring her such pleasure, and he managed to do so again here in spite of how she felt about Madelyne Pryor being an unwelcome part of it. Her mind might have a problem accepting her change in circumstances, but her body couldn't deny how good Scott was making her feel.

"Yeah, it feels good, doesn't it?" Madelyne said knowingly. "Scott's cock really is one of a kind. I regret not making better use of it the first time around, but I'm not going to waste this second chance. He's going to give me all kinds of pleasure now that I've got him back, and he's going to find out that _no one_ loves his cock as much as I do."

Emma again wanted to rebel against the words coming out of Madelyne's mouth. Who did she think she was? This wasn't her man anymore; he was Emma's now! But in her current state she was in no position to put up any sort of protest, especially as Madelyne followed close behind Emma's climax with one of her own. Her satisfied groans confirmed what Emma had already suspected; 'fucking' Emma by proxy using Scott's body had been enough to get her off. But it was probably the power she exerted through the act that really pleased her as opposed to what she felt physically. She rejoiced in the power she held, over Scott and Betsy and now Emma as well.

They were more alike than Emma might have cared to admit. The biggest difference was that Madelyne had succeeded where Emma failed. Once Emma had dragged this rougher, more dominant side out of Scott initially he'd always fucked her into submission any time she tried to reclaim her power, to the point that she'd stopped trying and learned to accept it. But Madelyne hadn't just tried to get control of Scott; she'd taken it, and taken it almost effortlessly at that.

Scott's hips began to speed up and he started to grunt, and Emma was given something else to focus on. At least he was about to cum inside of her. That was some sort of victory, even if everything that had happened was all at the Goblin Queen's direction. Right now she would take what she could get, and this was something to grasp onto.

"Okay, Scott, time to pull out so you can finish," Madelyne said. Emma shook her head as best she could, wanting desperately for him to ignore her order and stay inside of her. His cum belonged to her, not to his ex; didn't he know that?!

But he hadn't listened to her all day and he wasn't going to now either. As he'd done all along, he did what Madelyne told him to do. He pulled his cock out of Emma's cunt, to her great disappointment. She knew he'd been so close to finishing inside of her, but Madelyne had denied her at close to the last possible moment.

"Go ahead and let Emma up, Betsy," Madelyne said next. "I'd like for her to be able to see what's about to happen."

Betsy, much like Scott, did what she was told. Until recently Emma had considered that one of her best features, but now she wished Betsy would show a little more fight instead of just doing whatever the Goblin Queen told her.

Emma considered staying where she was and staring up at the ceiling rather than actually looking at what was happening, but just as Madelyne had probably anticipated, the curiosity was too much for her. She sat up on the table, and hissed at what she saw waiting for her.

Madelyne, still as naked as she'd been when she'd strolled into the mansion alongside Scott and Betsy, was kneeling on the floor in front of Scott. He held his cock in his hand and was stroking it quickly while pointing it at her face. It was obvious where this was going, and Emma didn't like it at all.

Madelyne looked at her out of the corner of her eye and gave her a wink, showing her that she not only knew she was watching but knew how much this was irritating her. This woman really did know how to get under her skin!

"Come on, Scott," Madelyne said, ignoring Emma and looking solely at her boyfriend now. "Give it to me. Give it to me all over my face!"

Emma grunted in dismay but there was nothing she could do to stop this. Scott continued to jerk off, his hand moving faster the closer he came to finishing. Before her helpless eyes, he groaned and began to cum onto Madelyne's face, just like she asked for.

His first shot hit her up on the forehead, and he worked his way down from there. She closed her eyes quickly when he got close to her eyes, but her little moans reassured him to keep going. He came across her cheek, down around her mouth and onto her chin as well. Scott had plenty of semen to give; plenty enough to give all three women a nice facial, had that been the goal. But that wasn't what happened, of course. Madelyne was hoarding it all for herself, and the end result was that her face was getting absolutely coated in cum.

"Don't forget my chest too," she said, encouraging him by putting her hands on her breasts and pushing them together. Scott dutifully did as she asked, making sure that his last couple of bursts of cum landed on her tits.

When Madelyne felt his load slowing down she took over for him, replacing his hand on his cock with her own, taking the head between her lips and suckling at it. She was making sure she got every last drop that he had to give her, and Emma scowled at her selfishness. That was _her_ cum!

"Ooh, that was a big one!" Madelyne said once she was done sucking out the last remnants of his orgasm and had released his cock from between her lips. "How do I look?"

"You look...messy," Scott said in response, and Madelyne chuckled.

It was an accurate description, to be sure. Her face and tits were dripping with cum, and she looked more like she'd been through some kind of orgy rather than just hogging a single facial all to herself. But Madelyne wasn't the least bit upset about the messy state Scott had left her in. She smiled happily at the comment.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said. "That was kind of the idea. I wanted everyone to know just how things are now."

Emma scowled, knowing that this comment was meant for her and her alone. Scott and Betsy already seemed perfectly happy with the way things were going. Scott was all about trying to 'redeem' her (and _of course_ redeeming her and trying to get her to join the team meant giving her sexual control and bowing to her whims!), and Betsy had already been trained to accept her submissive role. It was only her who wasn't happy about the way things seemed to be heading; this facial was meant to taunt her.

"I can't wait to say hello to the rest of the team!" Madelyne said, sounding quite chipper and happy. "Though I guess I should clean up first, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Scott said slowly. "You'll probably also want to put some clothes on too. We all should, actually." Emma would have snorted at him for stating the obvious if she hadn't been so annoyed by the situation in general.

"Oh, you're right," Madelyne said as if it was only just now occurring to her. "I guess I'd just gotten so comfortable in being naked with you that it slipped my mind."

"I'm sure it did," Emma said flatly, standing up from the table and picking up her thong so she could slip it back on. Her pants were a lost cause, but at least she would have some form of covering before she found something else to change into.

"Now now, don't be like that, Emma." Madelyne was obviously patronizing her, and it only pissed Emma off more (which was surely the point.) "All four of us are going to be having plenty of naked fun together from now on."

 _From now until I find some way to get rid of you, or at least to put you beneath me where you belong,_ Emma thought to herself. She didn't send this thought out beyond her own head though.

She'd let Madelyne think she'd won for now, and let Scott go on trying to reform her. Meanwhile she would keep working, keep trying to prove that she was the top woman in Scott's life now and that wasn't going to change. Hopefully she could get Betsy in her corner and figure out some way to use her help, but if not she would just have to handle this on her own.

She was Emma Frost, the White Queen, and she wasn't about to let the Goblin Queen take her spot in Scott's life, or in his bed.


	8. Good Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's two queens demand satisfaction, and it's up to him to deliver it--even if it kills him. (Scott/Emma, Scott/Madelyne, Scott/Betsy)

"That's the spot, Betsy. Yes, that's right, just like that," Madelyne said, sighing and closing her eyes. "Yes, you really know how to use those hands, don't you?"

Emma huffed and scowled as she watched Betsy massage the back of the latest (and very unwelcome, at least in Emma's opinion) addition to their life. Sharing a bed with the Goblin Queen was not something Emma ever expected to do, and yet here they were. She was forced to look over and watch Betsy massage all of Madelyne’s sore spots like a good little sub. It was not Emma’s idea of a pleasant evening, especially not when Madelyne looked so good in her little black panties and the tiniest bra she’d ever seen. 

All four of them were settling in to get some sleep, but Emma doubted she would find much rest. She was too angry about the way things had transpired and Madelyne had forced her way into her life and her bed, and seeing how readily Betsy and Scott had accepted it all only infuriated her more.

She was a long way from giving up. She was still bound and determined to show Madelyne that she was the number one woman in Scott's life. She only wished that the others felt the same way, but they'd adjusted to the Goblin Queen's presence with an ease that made her sick to her stomach. Scott had been all too eager to agree when Madelyne proposed that they, as in all four of them, get some sleep and Betsy hadn't put up even a token resistance when Madelyne told her to give her a massage. If anything she'd seemed _excited_ to give the bitch a backrub!

"Don't be like that, Emma," Scott said, whispering into her ear and making her shiver. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. No matter how hard she tried to hold onto her anger, he was making it very difficult on her.

While the other two women went on with their backrub that had all the makings of the beginning of a softcore porno, Scott was cuddling Emma from behind and trying to calm her down. He knew her ego had been bruised at Madelyne's arrival and the threat she posed to the position of power and dominance she'd only recently established over Betsy. Scott knew she was upset at this intrusion on their life and was doing his best to ease her tension, and the truth was that he was doing an excellent job of it.

"You know how I feel about you, Emma," Scott breathed. His hands skimmed down her voluptuous body, giving her a little massage of her own while slowly but surely moving closer and closer to her legs. "Nothing's going to change that. No one is going to replace my good girl."

Emma wanted to fire off a sarcastic retort about Madelyne attempting to do exactly that, and maybe even say she _had_ done exactly that to Jean Grey. That likely wouldn't have gone over well, so maybe it was fortunate for them both that all thoughts of an angry response fled her brain as soon as his hands spread her thighs and his fingers found their target.

"Oh!" she moaned helplessly as Scott ran a finger along her outer lips, teasing her and getting her worked up. Well, getting her more worked up than she'd already been from his whispered words and wandering hands anyway.

"I'm still going to take care of you," Scott promised. "I'll always make sure you're satisfied. And it feels like you're ready to be satisfied right now, aren't you?"

Emma just moaned, unable to either confirm or deny what he'd said, but she didn't need to. He could feel her arousal easily enough, and when he went to slide a finger inside of her it went in easily. She groaned as he slowly moved his finger around inside of her, and then it was joined by a second finger. He knew what he was doing in this, just as he'd known how to get her excited and aroused in spite of her anger and frustration about the fourth person in their bed. He didn't jam his fingers deep inside of her and fuck her with them, but instead played her body like a fine instrument. His fingers moved not with force but with a purpose, curling inwards to stroke against her g spot. At the same time his other hand joined in on the attack, rubbing her clit at just the right level, neither too hard nor too gentle.

Scott knew her body as well as she did by this point, and he knew exactly what would get her off. He kept it up; stimulating her g spot and playing with her clit while he listened to her moans get louder. Madelyne took note as well, which Emma noticed out of the corner of her eye, but she ignored the Goblin Queen's knowing smile and closed her eyes, losing herself in her own private pleasure.

"That's it, Emma," Scott whispered into her ear. "Come for me. Come on my fingers. Come for me, good girl."

Emma moaned as his fingers and his words finished the job, and she clenched around him and grabbed onto his wrist to lock him in place. She allowed herself to give in completely to what she was feeling, and in that moment her worries faded into the background and were dismissed as unimportant. What did Madelyne matter, really? What hope did she have of supplanting her as Scott's number one woman when he already knew her so well and was so devoted to pleasing her? When the four of them got into bed, who had Scott snuggled up behind? Who had he wrapped his arms around and rubbed and teased and fingered until she came? It wasn't Betsy, and it sure as hell wasn't Madelyne. It was Emma. No matter who else might come along, no matter how many ex-lovers suddenly reappeared in Scott's life, this was Emma's spot now. She belonged in his arms, and that was where she was going to stay. Madelyne could try to cast her aside all she wanted, but it wouldn't change anything. The Goblin Queen would fall in line sooner or later, just as Psylocke had. She would learn her place, and everyone would know that the White Queen stood alone at Scott's side--or just slightly below him, perhaps. Either way, she stood above any and all other women when it came to Scott Summers.

After the pleasure faded, Emma opened her eyes and saw Madelyne starting straight at her. Scott’s ex didn’t look jealous or angry about what she’d just seen, and it set Emma on edge right away.

“That looked like fun,” Madelyne said. “Why don’t you take care of me as well, Scott?” She might have been speaking to Scott, but her green eyes continued to look squarely at Emma.

“Sure, Madelyne,” Scott said, and to Emma’s dismay he stopped cuddling against her back and scooted over to the other side of the bed where Madelyne waited. He made to put his hand between her legs like he’d done for Emma, but Madelyne shook her head.

“Oh, I was thinking we could do something a little more satisfying than that,” she said. “How about you get in there and use your mouth on me instead?”

Emma could only watch in silent rage as Scott did exactly what his ex told him to do. He got down between her spread legs, got his hands and mouth into position and went to work. Emma had been hoping Madelyne was feeling jealous and insecure while she watched and listened to Scott getting her off with his fingers, but now it was her turn to be struck by envy.

“Oh, Scott, yes, that’s it!” Madelyne groaned. “Yes, that’s it, that’s _just_ what I wanted! You’ve always been so good with your tongue!”

The worst part for Emma was that she knew it wasn’t an exaggerated reaction from Madelyne designed to piss her off. While that was an obvious bonus for the Goblin Queen, Emma had no problem believing that her pleasure was entirely genuine. She knew better than anyone just what Scott could do with that mouth. He’d made her writhe, scream, shake and come undone too many times for her to count, and it had always blown her mind. Now she was in the unfortunate position of having to watch him use that mouth and draw those reactions from someone else, and someone she did _not_ want to receive that pleasure at that. Madelyne Pryor was back in Scott’s life and back in his bed, and _she_ was receiving the amazing cunnilingus that should have been _hers_!

Madelyne’s hands fisted in Scott’s hair, her legs dangled over his shoulders and she wiggled her hips against his face as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Emma saw Betsy watching the scene from the other side of the pair, and she was biting her lip and idly teasing herself, squeezing a breast in one hand while slowly rubbing between her legs with the other. Emma shook her head and grumbled underneath her breath.

_Traitor!_

She didn’t have much time to get angry about Betsy and her lack of self-control, because a few moments later Scott’s excellent oral work led to the obvious conclusion. It brought Madelyne to the same nirvana it had always led Emma to.

“Wonderful!” Madelyne said. “Your tongue is so wonderful, Scott!” Her back arched up off of the bed as she reached the same dizzying highs that Emma herself had reached so often. She’d watched Betsy receive this plenty of times over the course of their unique relationship, but that had been different somehow. At first Betsy had been an equal and then she’d accepted her natural position as the submissive member of their trio, but never had she believed herself to truly be above Emma in the pecking order.

Madelyne was different. She obviously felt that _she_ was the top woman in Scott’s life now, and she was rubbing Emma’s face in it at that very moment. She was probably hoping for the same reaction that Emma herself had been hoping for from her; jealousy and envy. But she was going to be disappointed. Emma had already decided on her course of action and was merely waiting for the moment to act. As tempted as she was to act before Madelyne could even have her climax and deny her that pleasure, she knew Scott wouldn’t respond well to that. She needed to bide her time, and the proper moment came as soon as Madelyne’s orgasm died down and Scott pulled his head from between her legs and sat back on his knees.

“My turn,” Emma said immediately, springing into action and pulling Scott over and down onto his back. He went down with a startled grunt, but Emma was pleased to note that his cock was hard and ready for her. She didn’t bother considering whether he’d already been hard from fingering her or if it had been licking Madelyne to an orgasm that had done the trick. All that she was concerned with was that it was ready for what she needed.

She wasted absolutely no time in straddling him and sitting down, impaling herself on his cock right away. Emma didn’t want him to even think about the fun he’d just had with his ex; she wanted that orgasm he’d licked her to to be a distant memory for him. She wanted all of his attention on her. She wanted his senses to focus only on the feel of her cunt around his cock, and the sight of her big breasts bouncing as she rode him. For her own part she did her best to ignore the sight of his face, now shiny and sticky thanks to what he’d just done for Madelyne.

Scott was enjoying himself well enough, that was for sure. She could see that from the way he stared at her, and feel it in the way his hands held her hips. But there was just one problem. While she was trying to assert herself and prove to Madelyne that she was the dominant and preeminent woman in Scott’s life, there was already a very clear power dynamic in place when it came to her and Scott. Try as she might, there had been no turning back once she’d coaxed him into letting his dominant sexual side loose. As confident and self-assured a woman as she was, she’d long since accepted that Scott held the power when it came to their sex life. And more importantly, at least in this moment, he had accepted the same thing. He was used to controlling her, dominating her, fucking her, and having her get on top of him and go for a ride clearly felt wrong to him.

He showed his displeasure with this circumstance by rolling her over onto her back and getting on top of her, and as much as Emma tried to convince herself that this was a disappointment, she had to admit that this felt as right to her as it obviously did to him. But as he got into position and started thrusting his hips against her, she quickly discarded her disappointment. Why should she rebel against this? They both knew this was how things should be. He’d claimed his control over her long ago, and acknowledging it here didn’t make her weak just because Madelyne was watching. This was her and this was Scott; this was _them_.

“Yes, Scott!” she said. She opened herself up to him, submitting to his control and surrendering to the ecstasy that only he could bring her. She didn’t need to compete by trying to dominate Scott and upset the power balance that was already well established between them. She just needed to let him do what he always did, and remind him of how amazing it felt to fuck her into submission like he was doing right now. “Yes, fuck me! Fuck me!”

Scott gave it to her good, driving his hips into her and forcing her to take his cock deep inside of her over and over again, not that she had any complaints about that. This was exactly what she wanted and needed from him. She needed him to love her, to fuck her, to claim her as his. She needed to be the woman he couldn’t get enough of, and right now he couldn’t get enough of pounding her into the bed. He didn’t waste a single second glancing over at Madelyne and Betsy, who were watching from the side. Emma didn’t look over in their direction either. Even if she had been in a position to do so, she wouldn’t have cared. This was all about Scott right now, all about the way he could make her feel. And as always, he made her feel incredible.

“I’m almost there, Scott!” she panted. “Please, just a little more! I’m so close; just a little more!” She was pleading now, openly begging. The proud White Queen had been reduced to a needy woman begging for her fix of her boyfriend’s cock, and she couldn’t have cared less. She was a strong woman, but she didn’t mind being meek for Scott if it got her this.

“You know I’ll get you there,” he said, leaning down and resting his head against the side of her neck as she spoke to her. “I told you, didn’t I? I’ll always take care of you. I’ll always make sure my good girl is satisfied. Nothing’s going to change that.”

As if to prove it, he sped up and increased the force of his fucking. He knew she was almost there, he knew what it would take to get her there, and he devoted himself to giving her what she needed from him. She’d known he would; she wouldn’t have accepted her submissive role beneath him if he didn’t or couldn’t. No other man had been able to tame her like Scott Summers had, and the only reason he’d been able to do it was because he could make her feel like this.

“ _Yes!_ ” Emma shouted. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Scott’s large cock pounding into her, bringing her the rest of the way and giving her an amazing orgasm. As great as he’d made her feel with nothing but his fingers, this was infinitely better. Submitting to Scott’s cock was incredible, and that was why Madelyne would never be the right woman for him. She’d had her chance with him and failed; it was only once Emma came along and encouraged him that he discovered who he really was. _This_ was why she was the female in control around here.

Scott wasn’t far behind her. He’d already been worked up even before the penetration, whether because of fingering her or licking Madelyne, and the dominant fuck and the amazing climax he’d wrung out of her had only sped him along towards his own orgasm. She felt it coming and instantly locked her arms and legs around him, not wanting him to even consider pulling his cock out of her and giving this to anyone else. This was _her_ orgasm! She had earned it, and she was keeping it all for herself!

He didn’t make any attempt to pull back, and neither Madelyne nor Betsy objected. As far as Emma was concerned it was only the two of them in the room at the moment, and she smiled and cooed in satisfaction as she felt him push his cock in one more time and give her his cum, the cum that she’d earned. What had started as a frustrating evening had turned into one amazing night.

\--

Scott sighed as his orgasm finished, and he took a second to breathe before pulling his cock out of Emma. That had been an amazing fuck, and just what he needed after being worked up first by calming and fingering Emma and then by placating Madelyne with his tongue.

One look at Madelyne staring at him intently told him that his night was nowhere near done yet. Even before she opened her mouth, he braced himself and mentally prepared himself for more.

“My turn, Scott,” the beautiful redhead said. “Come and be with me now.”

Scott took a deep breath and turned to her, ignoring Emma's obvious groan of disappointment. She obviously still had a ways to go as far as accepting Madelyne's presence in their lives, but he couldn't worry about soothing her bruised ego right now. There was a delicate balance to be maintained here, and he should have expected that Madelyne wouldn't be content with just a bit of cunnilingus after watching him fuck Emma to an orgasm. Part of his obligations as a man with three lovers was making sure all three were satisfied, and he took it quite seriously. If Madelyne wanted more, he would give it to her.

"How do you want it?" he asked as she reached out, wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroked him so he would get hard again. He felt himself responding very quickly.

Emma huffed in resentment when she heard him ask Madelyne how she wanted to do this, but he ignored her. He and Madelyne had a different dynamic than he had with Emma, and based on how sex between them had gone so far he doubted it would be appreciated if he simply threw her down and fucked her.

"Hmm," Madelyne said, as if she hadn't thought about it ahead of time. He wondered if it was real or feigned, "While what I just watched was entertaining enough in its own right, I think we can come up with something a little naughtier than that, don't you?" She smiled over at Emma for a moment as she said it, and Scott rolled his eyes. These two were constantly competing and trying to show each other up.

"How naughty do you want to get?" He was curious, and more than a little aroused, to find out what she had in mind. Their sex life when they were a couple had been satisfying enough, but nothing compared to what they enjoyed now. They were both very different people now compared to back then, and the sex had gotten a lot more interesting as a result.

"How about I let you fuck me like a bitch?" Madelyne offered. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Me down on my hands and knees for you while you fuck me from behind?"

"I'm up for it if you are," he said, surprised. This seemed more than a bit out of character for Madelyne, especially the Madelyne he was getting to know now, the one who seemed to like nothing better than dominating him in bed.

"Oh, I'm up for it, Scott," she said. "I'm _very_ up for it." She squeezed his cock and grinned down at it meaningfully. "And it feels like you're _very_ up for it too." She was right about that. Despite the vigorous fuck he'd just had with Emma, and the satisfying orgasm that had accompanied it, he was ready to go again.

Madelyne released his cock and moved into position, but not in the way that he expected her to. He'd thought she would settle into the open space on the bed, which would leave her head facing either the headboard or the foot of the bed. It was the obvious and easy way to go about this, but it wasn't what she did. Instead she prodded him and Betsy into shifting on the bed and making room so she could turn sideways, and as soon as she got down on her hands and knees Scott realized exactly what she was up to.

It would have been simpler for her to go vertical, but repositioning the three of them as she had meant that she was now looking right at Emma. Emma would have a perfect view of her face as she reacted to being fucked from behind.

The blonde realized this just as he did, and she scowled deeply as it set in. She didn't move though. She didn't turn her back or get up off of the bed, but instead crossed her arms and stayed right where she was. Scott wasn't surprised at her stubborn refusal to move. While she wouldn't be looking forward to watching him have his way with Madelyne, letting the other woman manipulate her into getting up or turning away would have been like admitting defeat as far as Emma was concerned. The struggle between these two stubborn women continued, but at the moment Scott didn't feel too bothered by it. As long as they didn't start attacking each other or something, he felt he could allow this to continue.

It certainly didn't hurt that they were competing by offering themselves up to him and asking him to fuck them. As Scott got into position on his knees behind Madelyne and admired her lovely body presented to him on all fours, he couldn't help feeling thankful for the rivalry that existed between the two 'queens.'

He put one hand on her hip while the other guided his cock inside of her, and she groaned as soon as he penetrated her. Scott wasn't sure if it was completely authentic or if she was putting on a show to annoy Emma, but it didn't matter much either way at the moment. His responsibility was to fuck Madelyne hard, and that's exactly what he was going to do. If she wanted to get into this position to annoy Emma, fine, but he was taking her words to heart. She'd better be ready to be fucked like a bitch, because that's what she'd asked for and that's what he was going to do.

Scott moved quickly, establishing the way this was going to go right from the beginning. He moved both hands to her hips, using them to hold onto while he immediately settled into deep, quick thrusts that may have been more than Madelyne was expecting judging by the gasps she let out early on. He'd never fucked her like this when they were together, and every encounter they'd had since she'd strolled back into his life and helped him and Betsy out of a jam in exchange for a fuck had seen her on top and in control. He doubted she was used to having anyone fuck her like this; after all, who would dare to manhandle the Goblin Queen in such a way?

Madelyne got used to it though. It might have taken a little while, but eventually her surprised gasps turned into pleasured moans and groans. Before long she was not merely taking the pounding but was actively participating in it. She kept her hands planted on the bed and rocked her hips and ass back against him, meeting him push for push and thrust for thrust. An already energetic fuck got raised to an even higher level once Madelyne got into the swing of things, and Scott had no complaints whatsoever.

Neither did Madelyne, for that matter. She was not only moaning enthusiastically but talking to him constantly, encouraging him to keep going, to keep fucking her harder and pushing his cock as deep inside of her as it could reach. 

"Yes, Scott, yes!" she shouted. "Keep it up; keep giving it to me just like that! It's so damn good! It's like you were made for me; made to fuck me just like this!"

He knew that taunting Emma was a large part of all of this, and he didn't miss the way that she never looked down. Her head was pointed at Emma throughout it all, and he doubted his blonde lover ever took her eyes off of it for a moment. They could continue to play their games; as long as it gave Scott opportunities like this, who was he to complain?

Scott had plenty of energy remaining, and he proved it to Madelyne with every deep thrust he gave her and every moan he forced out of her. Later on he even switched things up and took it to another level by pulling one hand off of her hip and beginning to spank her. In between thrusts he would slap Madelyne's lovely rear, the smack of hand against ass easily audible even above her increasingly loud moans. Madelyne gasped in surprise when the first spank landed, but as it continued she got into it. 

"Yes, Scott!" Madelyne moaned. "Spank me, spank me, spank me! Have I been a bad girl, huh? Is that why you're spanking me?" Being submissive during sex was new to her, at least with him, but she seemed to be really getting into it. He wondered if she would still be so willing to go along with this later, or if she would try and reassert herself once this was over. That was a question to be answered later though. Right now she was happily going along with everything he did, and he was going to run with it.

"You're not bad at all," he said while rubbing her bottom with his hand. "You're a good girl." Then he reared that same hand back and gave her another sharp spank that made her gasp. "But sometimes good girls need to be reminded of their place."

He carried on in that fashion, fucking and spanking Madelyne, using her like he'd never used her before. She continued to give him her loud and enthusiastic approval throughout it all, and eventually it built up to the point that she was nearing her second climax of the night.

Unlike Emma before her, she didn't beg and plead with him to finish her off. She seemed to accept it as something that he was going to do and not something that she needed to ask for, and she was right. He could feel her about to cum; they'd slept together often enough for him to learn how to read her body well enough, and in their short reunion he'd not only refreshed his memory but learned even more about her and what she liked. He responded by fucking her faster and spanking her harder, giving her more of everything as she crept closer and closer to the edge.

"Yes!" Madelyne cried. "Yes, Scott! Yes, I'm cumming! Oh, yes, it feels so good, _so good!_ "

He smirked, knowing that she was loudly announcing her orgasm not just for him, but for Emma too (and it was probably for Emma more than it was for him, to be honest.) But she could have her little games; she and Emma could lord their successes over each other as openly as they wanted to. He was the real winner here anyway.

Scott was nearly pushed beyond the brink by the sight, feel and sound of Madelyne's climax, but he grit his teeth and pushed through it. He'd given Emma all that he had, and it was only fair that he give Madelyne his best effort too. It was a struggle, but he persevered and kept fucking her for several minutes more. Who knew if Madelyne would be quite so willing to get down on her hands and knees for him again any time soon, so he was going to make the most of this chance while it was right in front of him like this.

Eventually he started to feel it slipping away from him though. His lungs were starting to burn and his body was starting to ache after these two hard fucks back to back, and more importantly his body was demanding release. Try as he might, he wouldn't be able to ignore it for much longer.

"Do it, Scott!" Madelyne shouted, sensing where he was at. "Cum for me! Cum inside of me!" No surprise there. After he'd cum inside of Emma right before this, naturally Madelyne was going to expect and demand the same treatment.

If she wanted it, she could have it. Scott kept driving into her from behind, willing his body to keep up a strong pace and not lose steam so close to the finish line, and he began to cum inside of her with a grunt.

"Yes, yes," Madelyne cooed, quieter now but no less excited. "Give it all to me. Cum until you have nothing left."

Scott, ever eager to please any and all of his women, complied. He kept his cock inside of her until his cock stopped pulsing and there was no longer any semen left with which to fill her. She sighed in disappointment as he finished and slowly pulled his cock out of her.

“Did I disappoint you?” he asked sarcastically. He knew damn well that he hadn’t. He’d heard how much she enjoyed herself; they all had. And even if some of that had been for Emma’s benefit, he knew that her pleasure wasn’t fake. Her orgasm had been real enough, that was for sure.

“Of course not, Scott,” she said, rolling onto her side and smiling at him. “It just feels so good that I can’t get enough of it. I’d like to keep doing this with you for the rest of the night.”

He opened his mouth to remind her that he was still human and needed his rest like any other human, mutant or not, but Emma spoke before he could. It wasn’t to remind Madelyne of this simple fact though.

“Tough luck, Madelyne,” she said. “You had your turn. Now it’s mine.”

Scott looked at her, half-convinced she was kidding. She was not. His beautiful blonde girlfriend had already climaxed twice tonight, but still she wanted more from him. For maybe the first time ever while naked in bed with Emma, Scott began to feel uneasy. As fun as sex with her always was, it was a dangerous game the three of them were playing. Emma and Madelyne were both fiercely competitive and territorial, and they were locked in a struggle for dominance and bragging rights in the bedroom.

A few minutes ago he’d been thrilled to be the catalyst for this and the thing they both turned to in order to prove themselves, but now he began to wonder if he was going to make it through the night. No matter how strong he was, he still had a breaking point.

“Ready, Scott?” Emma asked, licking her lips and looking at him expectantly.

“Get over here,” Scott said after a second’s pause. There wasn’t really any other decision that he could have made here. He was going to dig deep and give his lovers what they needed. He was going to fuck them both until they couldn’t take any more and had to put a halt to their competition. He would fuck them both until they dropped.

And if it was him who dropped? Well, he could think of much worse ways to go than having his heart give out during a marathon sex session with two women, especially if those women were as beautiful as Emma Frost and Madelyne Pryor.

\--

“No…more,” Madelyne mumbled, shifting closer and snuggling into his chest. An hour earlier Emma probably would have taken this opportunity to taunt her rival relentlessly, but with where things stood now Emma’s reaction was very different.

“What she said,” Emma added, though it was hard to hear her clearly with her face against his neck as it was. Scott managed an exhausted smile and gave both lovely women a squeeze. He held Emma under his left arm and Madelyne under his right, clutching them both to him. Not so long ago they both probably would have grown hostile at the mere suggestion of snuggling against him at the same time, but they’d complied all too willingly when he’d finally fucked them both into submission.

“My good girls,” he said tiredly, putting his arms around both of them a little bit tighter. Madelyne shifted closer to him, and Emma sighed into his neck. “My two good girls.”

He’d had to dig deeper than ever before in his life, at least as far as his bedroom activities were concerned, but Scott had done what he set out to do. He felt a weariness in his bones like he’d never felt, outside of maybe a particularly taxing battle with Magneto and his ilk, but it had been worth it. He had achieved a peace between Emma and Madelyne, at least for now. Maybe they’d be right back at each other’s throats when the sun rose, but it was hard for them to argue with each other when they’d been damn near fucked into a coma. Scott smiled as he let his eyes close. He was going to sleep deeply, and he had more than earned it as far as he was concerned.

Scott was just about to drift off when he felt something engulf his mouth. He grunted, confused since he knew he would have felt Emma or Madelyne move if either of them had possessed the energy to do so (they didn’t.) So if neither of them were in any position to do more than brush against his dick, what was the source of the stimulation taking place right now? He squinted his tired eyes open, knowing he had to get to the bottom of this before he allowed himself to sleep.

Logically the answer had been obvious, but he was so exhausted and sexed out that his brain hadn’t been functioning at anywhere near its normal capacity, and so it did in fact come as a surprise to him when he saw Betsy Braddock slowly bobbing her head on his cock. Their eyes met for a moment, and then she pulled her lips off of him.

“You have _three_ good girls, Scott,” she said simply, and then she went right back to sucking him.

She was right. He was almost ashamed to admit he’d temporarily forgotten about her, even inside his own head where only he could hear. He felt like he could be at least partially forgiven because she had been so quiet throughout the evening. She’d already accepted her role as the submissive member of the relationship even before Madelyne’s arrival, and having his ex join them had only led to her deferring even more. She’d willingly receded into the background all night, simply watching on in silence as the two queens played their game with him in the center of it all. But just because she had been content to observe from the sidelines as he fucked the other two into submission didn’t mean she didn’t have her own needs to be taken care of.

He _did_ have three good girls, and in some ways quiet, submissive Betsy could be said to be the best of them all. She deserved to be satisfied every bit as much as Emma and Madelyne did, and that’s why he didn’t stop her. He allowed her to continue sucking his cock, regardless of how sore and spent he was. He’d pushed through his exhaustion and persevered in the name of satisfying his two queens. The least he could do was hold on long enough for Betsy to have her fun too. If sucking one final orgasm out of him would be fun for her, she was welcome to do so.

“Whatever you want from me, you can have,” he said. He was exhausted and he knew it was easily audible, but who cared? He wanted Betsy to know that he was here for her, here to take care of her just as he was here to take care of his two queens.

“Great!” Betsy said, pulling her lips off of his cock again. “Because it looks like you’re just about ready to give me what I want.”

Now he realized that she hadn’t been sucking him with the intention of making him cum in her mouth so she could swallow his seed. No, she’d only been working to revive his erection one more time, and now that she’d accomplished that she was ready to take what she really wanted.

Betsy straddled his lap and sat down, taking his cock inside of her with a happy sigh. All he could manage was a little grunt, but no matter how exhausted he was it still felt good, and how could it not? Many men would kill for the chance to fuck Betsy Braddock; he could suck it up and hold on long enough to take care of her.

This was an unfamiliar position for the two of them. Betsy had long since settled into her role as a natural sub, and subs didn’t have much of a chance to climb on top and take their lover for a ride. It was an even odder feeling than it had been when Emma was on top earlier, and if he’d been anywhere close to full strength he probably would have quickly reversed their positions, gotten on top of her and fucked her stupid just as he’d done to Emma and Madelyne before her. This wasn’t business as usual for him though. While he was bound and determined to last long enough for Betsy to get what she wanted, the simple truth was that he didn’t have the energy left to fuck her as he normally would have.

Betsy obviously realized this though, and that’s why she’d taken the unusual step of being proactive and getting on top herself. Fortunately she was up to the task. Maybe they would both be more comfortable in the familiar position of him on top and her pinned beneath him, but since that wasn’t possible she did her best on top. And it turned out that her best was pretty damn good. She dropped her hips down onto him with ease and moved her body around gracefully. He was amazed at how good it felt despite his soreness, and wondered if it was deliberate on her part. Did she just instinctually understand how to ride him in a way that could feel so good even when all that his body wanted was to sleep?

Betsy must have been on edge after observing everything that the three of them got up to while she was on the sidelines, because it didn’t take long at all for her to get off. She threw her head back and moaned as her climax washed over her, but almost immediately she snapped her eyes open again and focused on him.

“Cum, Scott!” she said, begging him, pleading with him. “Breed me! Breed me!”

The idea of being bred by him had always been a major turn-on for Betsy, and Scott nodded, accepting this final task. It made sense that this would be the thing she desperately wanted and needed from him, and she was going to get it. His hands clenched into fists and he let go.

“Yes!” Betsy cried as soon as she felt it. “Yes, yes, breed me, Scott! _Breed me!_ ”

Her climax had made her happy, but not nearly as happy as having him cum inside of her. She moaned in bliss throughout his orgasm, and once it was done she collapsed on top of him. He was glad it had only taken that one shot, that one creampie after literal hours of watching and waiting, to make Betsy happy, because while he would have done his best to take care of her no matter how long it took, his body would have protested even more than it had already done. He would be feeling this one in the morning, and throughout the day, and the next day. But it had been worth it. He’d satisfied all three of his good girls, and that was more than worth any soreness or fatigue.

Emma and Madelyne shared a laugh on either side of him, the rivalry between queens forgotten at least for the moment after the night they’d all just shared, and Scott grinned.

Definitely worth it. 


	9. The Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma flexes her power on Betsy, but after a mission is reminded of who is truly on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, this chapter is set between The Queen’s Place and The Goblin Queen’s Price.

Emma’s face was attentive enough that she doubted many of the X-Men could tell she was only partially paying attention to what Scott was saying. She knew she probably _should_ pay closer attention, given her prominent leadership role on the team, but this was all stuff she already knew, and it was dreadfully dull at that.

“Magneto hasn’t been making any moves so far, but we’re sure he’s planning something big,” Scott said, which Emma already knew. “We’ll just have to keep a close eye out and be prepared to move on short notice should he come out of hiding, so everyone needs to make sure to keep their ears open no matter where they might be just in case we have to act quickly.”

Emma nodded and even added a few words about being diligent and using whatever forms of communication were available to them, but just as quickly as she’d spoken she faded back into the background and let Scott lead the team briefing again. He kept going, and Emma found her mind wandering when he moved on to a recent sighting of Juggernaut in Europe, which was the more immediate threat and the actual purpose of this briefing.

“He hasn’t caused an incident yet, but we all know that wherever he goes, trouble follows,” Scott said. “We’ve got an ally nearby searching for him, and he’s a big enough target that he shouldn’t be able to hide for long. As soon as we finish up, we’re on the move. Also, Emma is a massive slut. Just last night I spanked her ass hard for a half hour, and even after I was done she wiggled it at me and begged for more. And you should see how slutty she looks when she’s deepthroating my cock. She’s better than any whore you could…”

“ _What?!_ ” Emma screeched. She glared at Scott, trying to decide whether she would tear her boyfriend apart now for everyone to see or wait until later when they were alone and she could take her time and get creative.

“Uh, what, Emma?” Scott said, looking at her as if he couldn’t understand why she had suddenly interrupted him. “Do you have something to add?”

“Do I…?” She almost tore into him for playing dumb, but then she looked around her and saw that the rest of the X-Men were also looking at her as if they were surprised by her outburst. She could see a few of them playing along if this were some kind of prank, but she doubted every single person around this table would have done so. What was happening?

A glance at her immediate left, and at Betsy who was looking away to try and hide her smirk, filled Emma in on what was really happening here. There _was_ a trick being played on her, but Scott was not behind it nor was he or anyone else in on it. This was all Betsy’s doing. She was playing a little trick on her, using her telepathy to mess with her perceptions and make her see and hear things that weren’t there. Emma gave her a little smile and inclined her head towards her in an acknowledgment of a successful trick. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to pay her back in full, but it would have to wait. She looked back towards Scott and shook her head.

“Sorry; I wasn’t quite myself,” she said. Betsy coughed beside her in what was undoubtedly an attempt to mask a spontaneous laugh at the wording Betsy had chosen. “Please continue, Scott.”

Emma couldn’t tell if Scott had any clue what had gone on, but if he did he gave no reaction to it. He just nodded and started talking again, going over the plan and who would do what once they arrived. Betsy didn’t try anything else now that she had been caught, and more than once Emma caught her glancing in her direction, probably anticipating some kind of retaliatory action. But Emma did nothing to respond to her or even show her that a response was coming.

She could have easily answered Betsy’s telepathic trick with one of her own, but there was no need to do so. Why bother playing mind games with Betsy when she could claim her revenge without any such tricks?

\--

“Stay behind for a minute, would you, Betsy?” Emma said just as Scott called an end to the meeting. “I’d like to talk to you about something.” The other woman grinned and sat back down, likely having expected her to have done something sooner.

The other X-Men started filing out of the conference room, but Scott lingered. He looked back and forth between them.

“Something I should know about?” he asked, looking more at Emma than at Betsy. That was understandable, since she’d not only been the one to ask Betsy to stay behind but had also interrupted his briefing seemingly for no reason.

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Emma said, waving her hand dismissively. “I can take care of it. Just go and get ready for the mission.”

“If you’re sure,” Scott said. He looked over at Betsy, and she just nodded. “Just be quick about it, alright? We need to be ready to go.”

“Of course, I understand,” Emma assured him. “It will be quick, I promise.”

Scott left the conference room after a final nod, and the door closed behind him with a sound of finality. Emma’s eyes met Betsy’s, and she let her annoyance show at last.

“That was quite a clever trick you pulled,” she said. “I came very close to accusing Scott of something quite scandalous in front of the entire team.” If she’d been expecting Betsy to be repentant she would have been disappointed, but she was not surprised when her statement triggered a giggle rather than any genuine remorse.

“So close!” Betsy said, before looking at Emma and biting her lip. “I was pretty surprised you didn’t retaliate right away.”

“There was no need for that,” she said, shaking her head. “Why should I bother playing tricks on you or making you see and hear things that aren’t real when I can just bring you to your knees in reality?”

“Is that where you want me?” Betsy asked. “On my knees?” She sounded pretty excited about the possibility.

“Yes, and be quick about it,” Emma said. “You heard Scott; we don’t have much time to waste. So get my panties off and put that tongue to work.”

There was no compulsion, no tricks being employed or unnatural power being wielded here by Emma. She was simply wielding the power she held over Betsy, not as the fearsome White Queen but simply as a woman who had claimed dominance over her and put her in her place. It was a place Betsy had come to accept at long last, and her acceptance of her new role at the submissive bottom of the food chain in her relationship with Scott and Emma had never been more evident than it was right now. She got up out of her chair and hurried over to Emma, who was still in her chair but had turned her chair around so she now faced away from the table. She stood up now though, and beckoned her forward with her finger. Betsy got down on her knees quickly, settling in between her legs as she spread them for easier access.

Emma was wearing her traditional White Queen garb, so there wasn’t much that Betsy had to do to get down to the business of fulfilling the direction she’d been given. She tugged Emma’s white panties down her legs and dove right in. Understanding that they were indeed on a tight schedule here and Scott would not be pleased if they were late, she got to work quickly.

Betsy had already proven to be very enthusiastic and giving when it came to using her mouth to make Emma feel good, but she couldn’t help but groan at the level of devotion she showed now. Her tongue had never moved quite this quickly or with such pressure right from the very beginning of her cunnilingus. She swirled that tongue around inside of Emma’s pussy, around her clit and brushing against that sensitive point, wasting no time in giving Emma what she needed.

“Ooh, that’s good!” Emma groaned. “You were very naughty today, but you’re doing your best to make up for it now, aren’t you? You’re trying to give me your apology with your tongue.”

She ran her hand through Betsy’s hair and patted her cheek, showing her appreciation for her tongue work. She had become such a good little submissive partner, and Emma found her presence in her relationship with Scott infinitely more pleasurable now that she had accepted her place and acknowledged that Emma was the dominant of the two women. Betsy had the skill to get her off with that tongue and was putting even more effort into it than she usually would, eating her out with all of the hurried intent of someone who knew they were on a timer but would consider it a personal failure if she was unable to get Emma off before that time ran out. And she was doing a damn good job of it too. Emma could feel the orgasm building inside of her, and building quickly.

“What’s the holdup?” She and Betsy both froze at the sound of the door abruptly opening, but Emma relaxed when she saw it was only Scott, and he was alone. She wasn’t too bothered by him finding Betsy eating her out in the conference room before the mission, and Betsy didn’t seem to be either since she went right back to licking her.

Scott didn’t look amused though. He shook his head, and Emma recognized the look in his eyes. While he could be quite the sexual fiend when he set his mind to it, he was all business right now.

“Hurry it up,” he said gruffly. “We’re leaving soon.”

“It won’t take but a minute,” Emma promised. “She’s _very_ good, you know, and she knows we have to hurry. She’s working hard.”

“And you couldn’t just wait until after we got back, or at least until after we’d taken Juggernaut down?” Scott asked.

“No, I couldn’t allow the situation to remain unresolved for that long,” Emma said, shaking her head and then moaning when Betsy’s tongue took a particularly long and firm lick across her clit. “She was quite bad during your briefing, and she needed to be put in her place.”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s entirely selfless on your part,” Scott said, sighing and shaking his head. He shut the door behind him, locked it as an extra precaution and then walked over to them. For a brief moment Emma was afraid he was about to pull them apart and rip her pleasure away from her when she was right on the edge, but instead he embraced her from behind.

“Give it your all, Betsy,” he said, and his voice lacked any sternness or impatience now. “You’re doing great; just kept it up and finish her off.” With his arms still around Emma’s body and hugging her to him from behind, he reached down and stroked Betsy’s hair. Emma chuckled in understanding. He still wanted them to hurry up so they could get on with the mission, but rather than trying to cut it short or barking at them he was speeding things up by getting involved and by giving Betsy the praise she loved to hear.

His tactic worked exactly as intended. Betsy soaked up the praise from her master and licked Emma with yet more speed and intensity. It was almost _too_ much for Emma, whose hands shook as she was treated to a focused and aggressive cunnilingus beyond anything she’d ever experienced from Betsy or from anyone else.

But it wasn’t too much; it was just enough. Betsy’s tongue finished the job it had started, and with Scott stroking her hair and cooing at her, she succeeded in making Emma lose all control.

She had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming out loud, knowing that the risk of discovery was high given the circumstances. But whether they were overheard or not, it was going to take some work for Betsy to make herself presentable again with the way Emma squirted not just against her tongue but also along her face.

Even with her own pleasure, Emma couldn’t help but notice Scott’s erect cock poking her ass as he held her from behind. She knew they really did need to get going and there wasn’t time for anything more than they’d just done, but as she always did anytime she saw or felt her boyfriend’s cock, she wanted more of it.

“Pull it out,” she said. “Get that cock out, Scott. You deserve some satisfaction before the mission as much as anybody does, even if we have to be quick about it.”

Scott chuckled into her ear. “We both know why you really want me to get my cock out, and it’s not for me. It’s for you.”

Betsy laughed, and even Emma had to smile. He wasn’t wrong.

“That doesn’t mean you wouldn’t enjoy yourself,” she said. “You know you could use it. Come on, you can be quick about it, can’t you?” What she really wanted was for him to throw her down on the conference table and fuck her for hours, but that wasn’t realistic to expect. The best she could hope for was a quick and hurried fuck before they boarded the X-Jet and chased down the Juggernaut, but she would take that in a heartbeat. She wiggled her hips against him, brushing her ass against his cock through his pants and trying to entice him into a quick fuck.

“No can do,” Scott said, letting go of her body and stepping back, making her whine in disappointment. “You shouldn’t have gotten yourself so worked up right before a mission.” Emma sighed, her hopes of a quick but satisfying fuck dashed.

Scott pulled away from them and walked towards the door, his mind clearly already back to business. “I’ll give you two another minute to clean up and compose yourselves, and then if you aren’t ready I’ll drag you both onto the X-Jet no matter what state you’re in.”

He closed the door behind him again, and Emma and Betsy began to compose themselves after their brief but memorable rendezvous. Emma pulled up her panties and straightened out her clothes while Betsy’s primary concern was obviously cleaning her face. As they continued to freshen up so hopefully no one other than Scott would ever know they’d just been going at it in the conference room, Emma felt compelled to speak.

“You know, there’s a ring of truth in the words you put in Scott’s mouth during your little stunt,” she admitted. Betsy giggled.

“I know,” she said, nodding at her and grinning. “Why do you think I had him say it?”

\--

It was over. They’d done it. They’d tracked down the Juggernaut, and through a bit of teamwork had subdued him as well as the underlings he’d had with him without putting any civilians at risk. Everything had gone off without a hitch, or as close to it as these things ever reasonably could when the X-Men were dealing with a dangerous foe at least; the mission was a complete success.

Emma didn’t care. She was too horny to worry about something as silly as a vanquished foe or a completed mission.

She saw Scott over to her left, talking with Hank about the mission and the cleanup. He nodded, and after a quick clap on the back left Hank’s side and started walking in her direction. Emma took a quick look around and confirmed for herself that there was no one else in the immediate vicinity. This was as good a chance as she was going to get. What she was about to do would be risky, but she was too turned on to care.

“Scott,” she called as he got closer. He’d been looking down, probably cataloguing the things he would need to do when they got back, but he looked up at the sound of her voice. “Come here.”

He looked at her for a second, then shrugged his shoulders and came over to her, following as she led him a little ways away towards a pile of rubble that was a bit farther away from the crowd. It wasn’t really as much privacy as what she was about to do really called for, but it was as good as she was going to get.

“What is it?” he asked. “Is it important or can it wait until we get back?”

“Oh no, it definitely cannot wait,” she said, shaking her head and turning away from him. Then she bent over in front of him, putting her hands on the pile of rubble that had been left over after a failed Juggernaut charge. The rubble marked carnage and destruction, but Emma had very different ideas in mind for this same spot that had seen heated battle not so long ago. She flipped the back of her cape up and wiggled her ass at him, leaving little doubt as to what she was looking for.

“You cannot be serious,” he said. “You’re so desperate for cock that you can’t even wait until we fly back to the mansion?”

“Fuck no,” she groaned. She continued to sway her hips, knowing how it would affect him. “You should have fucked me so I wouldn’t be so worked up right before a mission,” she said, throwing his own words from earlier back at him. “I need it, Scott. I need it bad! Take me right now!”

His footsteps got closer and she held her breath, waiting to see what he would do. She was not disappointed. He grabbed her white panties and pulled them down her legs with one rough yank. Then his hand rose to grip the back of her neck, and while he didn’t exert enough pressure to hurt her, he definitely held her tight enough that she wasn’t going anywhere. Her breath caught in her throat at this display of domination from Scott, especially out here in public where anyone could see. Fuck, this was even better than she’d been hoping for!

“You want to get fucked out here in public, huh?” he asked. “Is that it, Emma? You need my cock so bad that you don’t give a damn who can see you?”

“Yes!” she gasped out. While she knew that she would be mortified to be caught like this by the other X-Men, at least once the initial heat of the moment wore off, right now the idea absolutely thrilled her.

She heard rustling behind her, and whimpered at the distinct possibility that he was adjusting his clothing and pulling his cock out. Her hopes were realized, but not in the way she had been imagining. Rather than pressing his cock into her pussy as she’d expected, instead she felt his tip brushing against her asshole.

“If you’re so desperate for it, you probably won’t even care what hole I stick it in, will you?” he said. “I bet you wouldn’t mind at all if I shoved it in right now and fucked your ass right here out in the open, right?” 

“No!” she said. “No, I don’t care! Take it, Scott! It’s yours! Fuck me!” Anal sex wasn’t what she’d had in mind when she started all of this, but if this was what he wanted she would be more than happy to play along and accept it.

“Good,” he said. “Because I was going to do it anyway no matter what you said.” And then he thrust his hips forward and slid his cock inside of her ass.

“Holy fuck!” Emma cried out, still somewhat shocked by the sudden penetration even though she’d been expecting it. Knowing he was about to stick his cock inside of her ass was still not the same thing as having him actually do it, especially with how hard he gave it to her. Scott wasn’t just fucking her to humor her. He was out to claim her, to show her just how lost she was. She was so desperate for his cock, so desperate for him to fuck her the way no one else ever had that she had initiated this ridiculously risky situation. Even though she’d led him away from the most crowded area of what had recently been a battlefield, there was still a very real chance that someone could walk up and see what they were doing. Someone could happen to walk this way at any time and see the proud White Queen bent over like a slut and getting fucked in the ass, dominated by her man like the submissive little bitch she became whenever he decided to flex his power over her.

And she got off on it. As much as she ordinarily prided herself on being confident and in control, she’d learned to embrace a very different side of herself with Scott. She _loved_ feeling his hand on the back of her neck, keeping her bent over and letting her know who was in control her. She loved having his thick cock fucking her ass hard, and what she loved most of all was the thrill of doing it outdoors just after a successful mission. Their teammates were still around, cleaning up and preparing to head back. Any one of them could very easily catch an unexpected glimpse of the White Queen getting bent over and fucked up the ass, and while that should have made Emma nervous as hell, it only made her more excited.

A nearby moan caught both of their attention. Emma froze, both nervous and a bit excited about the reality that someone actually had caught them, and seemed to be excited about what they were seeing. She wished she could see who it was, but the moan had come from somewhere behind her and Scott’s hand did not let up on her neck.

“You might as well come out, Betsy,” Scott said. “That half-broken wall isn’t doing much to hide you, and we already heard you moan anyway.”

Oh. Betsy. That made sense, especially the part where the response had been not shock but arousal. Anybody else might have been taken by surprise at seeing Scott taking Emma’s ass out in public like this, but Betsy knew how kinky they both were, how dominant Scott was and how easily he could bend Emma to his will.

Emma should probably feel relieved that it had been Betsy rather than someone else from the team, someone who might not have reacted so favorably to what they’d walked in on. Maybe she would feel that way later, but right now she was honestly at least a little bit disappointed that this wasn’t someone unexpected who would have been viewing both her and Scott in a very different light after this.

The crunch of crushed gravel underneath her feet accompanied Betsy as she emerged from her hiding place, having already given herself away. Emma could see her now, and now she understood why she’d let out a moan. It appeared that she wasn’t the only one who was turned on by what they were doing and where they were doing it, because the bottom of Betsy’s little leotard was tugged to the side.

“Were you playing with yourself, Betsy?” Scott asked. “Did watching Emma getting bent over and fucked up the ass like a bitch turn you on so much that you just had to pull that little leotard to the side and start fingering yourself right out in the open?”

“Yes!” Betsy admitted through a groan. “It’s so hot, and so dangerous! I couldn’t stop myself!”

“Then keep doing it,” Scott ordered. “Show us how big a slut you are. Keep playing with yourself while you watch me fuck Emma’s ass.”

Betsy did so. It would have made far more sense for him to ask her to make sure no one else came over and saw what was happening, but Emma approved of Scott’s reckless decision to have her stand there and masturbate in front of them instead. It was much more dangerous, but it was also much hotter. The danger of the situation had been arousing for Emma from the beginning, and that was only elevated now with Betsy there watching them and playing with herself. Emma’s moans got louder as she watched Betsy’s hands at play on her body. One hand squeezed a breast through her tight hero costume, while the other went back between her legs and resumed the pleasure she’d been in the middle of before her uncontrollable moan alerted them to her presence.

“Yeah, do it,” Scott growled. “Do it, Betsy! Pump those fingers inside of you, deep inside, while you watch me fuck Emma’s ass. You’re so filthy. What kind of woman would ever get off on something like this? Who would ever get turned on from watching me fuck Emma’s ass out in public right after a mission? You don’t even care if the rest of the team comes up and sees you fingering yourself in the middle of the street, do you?”

Betsy didn’t say anything, but Emma could see what Scott’s words were doing to her. Most women would have been insulted and ashamed to have any man talking to them that way, particularly a man they were romantically involved with. But nothing about their relationship was ordinary, and that applied here too. Betsy not only wasn’t offended by the verbal insults, she was turned on by them. The proof of this was readily apparent. It was there in how her fingers moved faster between her legs, it was there in how she squeezed her breast harder and pinched her nipple, and it was there in how she moaned louder than before.

“Listen to you. Listen to yourself moaning while I tell you the nasty truth about yourself,” Scott said, taunting her. “You’re filthy, Betsy. You’re a filthy whore.”

“You’re _our_ filthy whore,” Emma added, feeling the need to get involved in this herself. It hadn’t been all that long since Betsy had finally accepted her place as the submissive one in this relationship beneath her, and she took every opportunity she could to remind her of this. She’d done it by ordering her to her knees in the conference room earlier that day, and she was doing it again now. And of course she knew that Betsy got off on it, as did Scott. That surely had a lot to do with why he’d decided on this course of action, and it was a major factor for Emma too. Knowing that being reminded of her place only excited her more was all the motivation Emma needed to jump in on what Scott was doing.

“That’s rich coming from you, you filthy hypocrite,” Scott said, laughing at Emma. “Do you really think you’re any better, Emma? Betsy might have come over and been unable to resist playing with herself like the kinky slut she is, but she didn’t come over here intending to do anything. She just stumbled on me fucking your ass and couldn’t help herself. But you? You started all of this. You led me over here and tempted me into fucking you because you’re so needy that you couldn’t wait until we got back to the mansion. And then when I decided to take your ass instead of your pussy, you not only didn’t complain but begged for it! You’re just as big a slut as she is, Emma, if not bigger.”

It was true, and Emma knew it. Not so long ago she would have fiercely resisted any such ideas, but gradually she’d come to accept it. She knew that Scott stood above her, at least in the bedroom (or the shower, or the floor, or the conference room, or in the middle of a battlefield after a mission or wherever else they wound up fucking), and while that had been difficult for her pride to take at first, now she had no problem with it.

“Yes,” she said, groaning as his cock continued to slide back and forth in her ass, his balls smacking against her as he fucked her hard. He hadn’t stopped sodomizing her at any point while talking to her or mocking Betsy, never letting her forget about what she’d begged him for, what she hadn’t been able to wait for.

It was all so much for Emma. There was the physical pleasure of his rough anal fuck and the sights and sounds of Betsy fingering herself right in front of them, but it didn’t stop there with the more obvious elements that made this so hot. The shameful thrill that rushed through her on having him taunt her and assert his dominance over her and on Betsy at the same time and the risk factor of doing it all out in public where any other member of the team might happen upon them were less obvious things, things that other people might not have found sexy or erotic at all. But for Emma, those things were every bit as exciting as the feel of his cock pushing deep inside of her ass or the sounds of Betsy moaning as her fingers moved faster and she got closer to an obvious orgasm. Together, the obvious and the subtle all added up to make for one of the most incredible highs Emma had ever felt in her life, and that was saying something given how adventurous her sex life had become since Scott embraced his dominant side and Betsy later joined them.

Scott knew what he was doing. He knew just how to play to both of them and give them what they needed at the same time, whether he was currently fucking them or not. His rough fuck, his commanding hold on the back of her neck and his reminder that he had tamed the White Queen and made her his submissive anal slut was all that Emma could have ever hoped for when she first decided that she couldn’t wait until they got back and would have to try and tempt him into satisfying her here and now.

And it was obvious that Betsy felt the exact same way. She might not have Scott’s cock inside of her or his touch anywhere on her body, but simply having him talk to her, taunt her and tell her how filthy she was played right into her personality and thrilled her into fingering herself with such frenzied impatience that Emma thought it was entirely possible she might reach orgasm before any of them, despite being the only one who had nothing but words and her own fingers to satisfy her.

This did not turn out to be the case, but it was a close thing. As it happened, Scott’s skill and understanding of them both made it so that the timing could not have possibly worked out any better. At the very moment that Emma felt her orgasm hit and she started to moan in ecstatic pleasure, her cry was drowned out by Betsy’s even louder whimpers that announced her own climax. Her eyes were locked on them, just as they had been the entire time, and Emma did not notice her blink a single time as she rode out her orgasm.

Whether Scott hit his own end naturally or if he’d been holding back to time it out, he joined them at the same moment. He did not pull out of her, either, nor did he give her any opportunity to escape. He continued to hold her by the back of the neck just as he held his cock inside of her ass and filled her bowels with his cum. Between Betsy’s climax right in front of her, the pleasure shooting through her own body and Scott’s cum pumping into her ass, Emma could not figure out where to direct her attention. She was overwhelmed by everything she was feeling, hearing and seeing, and if anyone had come up on them at that moment, be they friend or foe, Emma would have been useless to say or do anything about it.

Scott’s cock pulled out of her slowly, and his hand left her neck at last and allowed her to straighten back up. Emma sighed and stretched her neck and shoulders out. While she was sore, she had to admit she missed that hand bending her over and dominating her even more than she might have expected to.

“We need to get back to the X-Jet, and quickly” Scott commented. “It’s a miracle no one stumbled in on us doing this as it is. Well, anyone other than you that is,” he added with a glance at Betsy, who giggled. It really had been a stroke of good luck that they’d gone undetected, especially since Emma had been too focused on getting fucked to even think about using her powers to aid in keeping them from being discovered.

“R-right,” Emma said. “No problem.” She slid her panties back into place and straightened her cape out, trying to act as if she was fine and the only sort of fatigue she felt came from what would be expected after taking down Juggernaut. It was a lie, of course, and the truth of this was revealed when she stumbled almost instantly. She would have fallen if not for Scott, who reached out and caught her in his strong arms.

“I should’ve known better than to think you were ready to walk back on your own,” he said, sounding amused as he propped her up. “I know how you get after a hard fuck. You’ll be useless for a while.”

Emma wanted to argue, but he kind of had a point. The idea of taking a step on her own seemed more daunting at that moment than playing an integral role in taking down Juggernaut ever had.

“Are you going to be good to make it back on your own?” he asked, looking not at her but at Betsy.

“I’ll be fine,” she said, and while her face was still flushed, Emma could believe it. She tugged her costume back into place and took a few deep breaths. “You can take her back to the X-Jet without me. I’ll be along soon.”

“Good.” Scott nodded at her. “Don’t be late.”

Betsy promised she would be on time as Scott headed back towards the X-Jet, bringing Emma along with him. He wasn’t quite carrying her, but she did have to rely on him heavily as he helped her limp back towards their destination. They passed a few of their teammates who had accompanied them on the mission on the way, but Scott waved off any medical help that was offered for Emma.

They made their way onto the X-Jet, Emma limping awkwardly on rubber legs as she clung to Scott’s side and relied on him to support her. Hank looked up in confusion as he got her settled in.

“Is something the matter?” he asked. “I didn’t see anything go wrong out there.”

“No, no, everything’s fine,” Scott assured him. “It’s nothing serious. Emma just took a little bit of a hit from behind that she wasn’t prepared for, and she needs help steadying herself.

Emma smiled to herself. A hit from behind indeed! Her _behind_ was quite sore, and probably would be for the next day at least. But it had been so worth it. She couldn’t fight the smile on her face.

“Thanks for helping me out,” she said, leaning into Scott’s side and relying on his support one more time. 


	10. A Plan Rear-ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma launches a plan to finally put Madelyne in her place, utilizing Scott’s help to do it. (Emma/Madelyne, Scott/Madelyne/Emma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Lesbian sex, rimming, anal sex

“What do you think of this one?” Emma asked, doing a twirl. Madelyne tutted and shook her head.

“It makes your ass look fat,” the redhead said. Emma narrowed her eyes, but she only responded with a smirk.

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have as much back there to highlight,” Emma said, but she mentally catalogued this set of lingerie in the no pile all the same. She picked up another set that she liked and went to go into the changing room to try it on.

“Have you looked into a mirror?” Madelyne asked. “Or more to the point, have you ever taken a good look at my ass? Believe me, Emma, I’ve never felt jealous when comparing my body to that of any other woman.”

Emma said nothing as she returned to the changing room and tried on a new set of lingerie. Madelyne waited outside, already having found several pieces that she liked.

To say that Madelyne had been surprised when Emma invited her out to go lingerie shopping together would be an understatement. Surely Madelyne had suspected that there had to be some kind of ulterior motive here, but she’d accepted the invitation regardless. And there was an ulterior motive, of course. She was not Madelyne Pryor’s friend and had no desire to be, but she would willingly stomach the woman’s presence if it meant she could work things to her advantage.

“It must really bug you to have me around, huh?” Madelyne called from outside the changing room.

“What are you talking about?” Emma asked. “I’m the one who invited you, remember? Why would I do that if I didn’t want you to be around?”

“I’m still not sure, but that’s not what I meant,” Madelyne said. “I meant that it must really bother you that I’m back in Scott’s life. We have so much in common, you know?”

“No,” she said flatly. “I don’t know.”

Madelyne giggled. “Oh, don’t be silly, Emma! We both know that the similarities between us are pretty obvious. We’re both former villains and enemies of the X-Men who are now reformed and back on the side of good.”

“Are you actually back on the side of good? I was never quite sure on that. One day you were the Goblin Queen, enemy of the X-Men, and the next you were back with us out of nowhere.”

“My return was sudden, I’ll admit that,” Madelyne said. “But I think you understand why I came back better than anyone else could, aside from perhaps Betsy, though it’s different with her. She never walked down the path I did. But you, you’re just like me. And you left your old ways behind and joined the X-Men for the same reason I did.”

Emma, now in her new lingerie set, came back out and slammed the door to the changing room with considerably more force than was necessary. “I highly doubt that. I don’t think we have anywhere near as much in common as you think we do.”

“Are you sure? Don’t tell me that enjoying Scott’s _services_ doesn’t at least play a part in why you stick around with the X-Men.” Madelyne left a pause for Emma to react, but she said nothing. They both knew she was right. Her relationship with Scott wasn’t the _only_ reason she served with the X-Men, but it was definitely a factor.

“He was giving it his all to try and _redeem_ you, wasn’t he?” Madelyne asked, picking up the conversation again when it became obvious to her that Emma wasn’t going to respond to her previous question. “The White Queen had all of his attention, and he did his very best to show you that you weren’t the person you used to think you were. But now you aren’t the only former villain Scott is trying to redeem, and that bothers you, doesn’t it?”

“Why should that bother me?” Emma asked, hating how obvious she sounded.

“Does it honestly not bother you that Scott brought me back with him, and has kept me around, in spite of what he already has with you?” Madelyne raised both eyebrows and stared at her as if she was being quite ridiculous. “He brought me, a villain and an ex-girlfriend, back with him even knowing it would upset you. He brought me back because he decided redeeming me was worth potentially jeopardizing his relationship with you. Maybe you really aren’t bothered by that, I don’t know. But I know if it was me I would be highly insulted.”

Emma said nothing, and instead forced herself to stare straight ahead at the lingerie rack as she returned one set of underwear and examined another. Madelyne was right; it _did_ bother her. It bothered her immensely in fact. She hated that Madelyne had come back into Scott’s life, and she hated that she had upset the dynamic Emma, Scott and Betsy had settled into. It had taken time to get Betsy to accept her role as the submissive, and Emma had only just become content with the current state of the relationship when Madelyne walked back into Scott’s life and turned everything upside down. She was hoping to correct it and get things back where they should be today, but right now she was not happy with where things stood now that Madelyne Pryor had inserted herself into the situation.

“If you are content with the way things worked out, that’s good I suppose,” Madelyne said. Apparently she was taking Emma’s silence as an invitation to keep on talking and taunting her. “I can’t imagine walking away from what we have now. He’s like a totally different person this time around, which I suppose I have you to thank for, at least partially. Sex with him was always _good_ , of course, but it’s so much better now. We’re both different people than we were the first time we were together, and it’s really improved our sex life. We can act on every sexual fantasy that comes to mind now.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of how satisfying sex with Scott can be,” Emma said, nodding. “We have a great deal of experience together, after all. A great deal. As you said, I’m the one who helped him discover his true sexual self. I guess I should be happy that things didn’t go so well between you two the first time around, since it meant he was available for me to scoop up.” She handed a valentine-themed lingerie set to Madelyne, a sexy number with heart-shaped cut-outs in the material to expose her nipples and her ass. “Try this one on. I think it’ll suit you.”

She couldn’t hide her frustration about Madelyne inserting herself into the relationship with Scott, and it would have been pointless to try. Madelyne already knew how she felt anyway. But if she couldn’t deny that, she could at least remind the woman of her own previous failure with Scott, not to mention what had happened since. As Madelyne herself had pointed out, it was Emma who had coaxed Scott’s dominant sexual nature out of him. She was the reason any of this was possible. She was the true queen in Scott’s life, and she wasn’t going to let Madelyne forget that. 

“Thank you,” Madelyne said. She accepted the lingerie with a smile and looked it over, then nodded approvingly. “Yes, I think you may be right. I’ll have to try this one on.” She walked towards the changing room and Emma followed her, waiting outside as she closed the door and tried the new option on.

“You did help bring him out, I have to give you credit for that,” Madelyne said from behind the door. “I don’t think I would have been able to do it.” For a second Emma thought she was going to score this point unopposed. She should have known better. “I’m a bit too dominant for that, I’m afraid. But that’s the beauty of my joining this strange little relationship, isn’t it? There’s finally a female top in the equation now.”

Emma glared at the closed door, tempted to blow it open and smack her for daring to say that. “There already _is_ a top in the equation,” she said instead, but she was sure Madelyne could hear how angry she was. It wasn’t like she didn’t know anyway. She’d said it specifically to piss her off. “Despite what you might think, I am a top, _not_ a bottom.”

“Are you sure about that?” Madelyne opened the door a crack, letting Emma get a glimpse of her in the daring, indecent for public consumption lingerie she’d suggested for her to try on. “I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

“Yes,” Emma agreed. “We will.”

That was what today was all about. This shopping trip was solely to prepare her for what was coming next. Their back and forth, while aggravating, also served to rile Emma up and make her even more determined to throw this bitch down and put her in her place, and she would bet that Madelyne felt much the same way. It might not be a standard form of foreplay, but it was going to work perfectly for what Emma had in mind.

The door closed and then opened again a few moments later, and Madelyne reemerged in her normal clothing. “Thanks for the recommendation,” she said, holding up the lingerie set Emma had handed her. “Can’t wait to try it out at home.”

“I can’t wait either,” Emma said.

\--

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep up the façade of domination for very long,” Madelyne said. “But I have to say that I didn’t expect you to fold so easily.”

This was a reasonable assumption for Madelyne to make. After all, Emma was quite literally kissing her ass, and with very little coaxing. But Emma hadn’t actually given in this easily. This was a deliberate move on Emma’s part. She was luring Madelyne into this.

She’d put up a believable show of attempting to dominate Madelyne once they made it back to the mansion and their verbal sparring reached the inevitable conclusion of a physical and sexual battle for supremacy. With Scott not around the mansion today (as Emma had known he wouldn’t be, hence why she’d chosen today to do all of this), they’d resorted to taking their sexual aggression out on each other and only each other for the first time. And so the battle had been waged, but Emma had never had any intention of winning said battle. While she was playing the part of the submissive, she was actually manipulating things exactly as she intended. Madelyne was playing right into her hands, and she was too foolish and too full of herself to realize it.

She brought her tongue down between Madelyne’s legs, and then she put the second stage of her plan into action.

\--

“Scott? Is something wrong?”

Scott shook himself back into his actual reality, rather than the vivid image Emma had just telepathically sent to him. He would much rather be in the image than in his reality. He wasn’t sure what the hell had possessed Emma to start licking Madelyne’s pussy while he was out meeting up with Betsy to talk over some X-Men business. His main concern in leaving the mansion with Betsy while the two of them remained behind was that he might come home to find that they’d blown the whole damn thing apart while fighting each other. He certainly hadn’t expected _this_ , but he knew he wanted to see more of it.

“Sorry, Betsy,” he said, clearing his throat and shaking his head. “Where were we?”

\--

Emma could have almost laughed at knowing how much her little vision had affected Scott. She couldn’t afford to do that though, not right now. Her job was still unfinished.

She kept licking, running her tongue up and down Madelyne’s slit before taking things up a notch and licking her clit. Madelyne groaned and squirmed on the bed.

“I’m not sure who you thought you were fooling before,” Madelyne said. “You can try and play at being dominant all you want to, but this is where you belong. A tongue like that is _perfect_ for a sub like you.”

She could go right on thinking that; it didn’t bother Emma. It would have before, but today this was exactly the impression she wanted Madelyne to have of her. She wanted to make Madelyne think that she was a natural sub and that she had given in and accepted it. She wanted Madelyne to believe that this cunnilingus was a sign of her victory when it was actually just Emma luring her into her trap. In order to do that she needed to make it believable though. It had started while shopping, it had continued in a more direct battle for control once they made it back to the mansion, and now it had led her to this.

Making Madelyne believe it, and more importantly getting her worked up and aroused to the point Emma wanted her, required more than just a token attempt at licking her. Emma needed to commit; she needed to give it her all and provide the best oral she was capable of. As a result, Madelyne received what Emma would bet was the best oral sex of her entire life. Emma set her personal distaste for the woman aside and worshipped her pussy as thoroughly as she would have if she was truly the good little submissive Madelyne believed her to be. And it worked exactly as intended. She could tell how much Madelyne was enjoying her tongue work just by the way the redhead was sighing and how her body relaxed into the pleasure, but her target made sure to keep her informed as well.

“Oh, yes, move that tongue!” Madelyne said with a groan. “You’re licking me so well, Emma! It’s good that you’ve finally embraced who you are, because you’re so talented with that mouth once you stop pretending to be dominant and confident. You were born to do this!”

Emma made sure to send Scott a vision of that, knowing how he would take it. And if he was distracted by _that_ , what she was going to do next was really going to blow his mind, as well as Madelyne’s.

\--

Scott tried to focus on what he was saying; he really did. But Emma was making it all but impossible for him to actually do his job.

It had been hard enough for him to keep his head on straight when it had just been Emma eating Madelyne out, but then the devious White Queen had to go and send him a vision of her going lower and bringing her tongue to Madelyne’s ass. At first he’d thought she was just going to kiss her butt cheeks, like he’d seen her doing before. That, while distracting enough in its own right, probably wouldn’t have been enough to cause his brain to short circuit entirely. But she’d had something more in mind.

Betsy had to have noticed how distracted he became the moment that Emma’s tongue made contact with Madelyne’s anus. He’d continued to talk, but he honestly had no clue what he’d even said. It had just sounded like nonsense to his own ears, but that might have been because his brain could see only the rimming taking place back in the mansion.

\--

“Ooh, you really _are_ a good little sub, aren’t you, Emma?” Madelyne moaned. “That’s it; get that tongue in there! Lick my ass, you dirty little slut!”

At any other time, Emma would have been furious to have just about anyone refer to her in such a way, and Madelyne would have been right at the top of that list. But in this moment it was exactly what Emma wanted to hear. It meant she had Madelyne right where she wanted her. And in doing so she also had Scott right where she wanted him. Her plan was coming together as well as she could have hoped for, and she was sure it would be going exactly where she wanted it to in the near future. With the little obscene snippets she kept feeding Scott, there was no way he was going to be able to resist doing exactly what she wanted him to do.

All she needed to do was bide her time, and make sure she had Madelyne prepared and ready to accept what was coming when the time came.

\--

“Everything okay, Scott? You look like you’re in quite a hurry.”

“Everything’s fine,” Scott managed to say as he all but ran by Hank. He regretted needing to slow his pace enough to reassure his teammate that there was not some pressing emergency to deal with, but the last thing he needed was to have someone follow him right now. The only two people he wanted to be around right now were the two waiting for him.

Leaving Hank behind, he walked back towards his room in the mansion as quickly as he could without outright running. He knew they were in his room based on the brief visions Emma had tempted him with, and he knew it had been deliberate. Of course it was; everything about it had been deliberate. He didn’t know what game Emma was playing or whether Madelyne was in on it or not, but if she wanted him to come and play, he would come and play.

He burst into the room, closed and locked the door behind him and marched towards his bed, where Emma’s face was still down between Madelyne’s legs, much like it had been during the last vision she’d sent to him. She’d spent a lot of time licking Madelyne’s ass, and he had a feeling he knew why. Once again, he would happily play along with her game. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to join in and take advantage of all of the prep work she’d done for him. Whatever her goal in all of this was, she’d made his job much easier and quicker.

“Oh, Scott!” Madelyne said, smiling as she saw him come into the room. “I thought you’d never get back. Now that you’re here, how about you—“

“Roll over onto your stomach,” he barked, cutting her off. This wasn’t the way things had been going between them. Ever since she’d first made the bargain with him and traded sex for her assistance, he’d allowed her to take the lead and assume a dominant position in their sex life. It had continued after she came back with them to the mansion, but he was in no mood to sit back and let her do what she wished now. He was too horny from the show Emma had fed him through her psychic ability, and he wasn’t going to let anything come between him and his goal.

Madelyne was surprised. He could see on her face that she had not been expecting for him to give him such an order, and at first he wondered if he was going to have to try and assert himself harder in order to take what he wanted from her. But then she smiled and rolled over onto her stomach just like he demanded. He was somewhat surprised she’d gone along with it so easily, as based on the tendencies she’d displayed so far she felt like someone who had an even greater need to be in control than Emma did. But he supposed she, much like him, was just too horny to care much about that right now.

Normally Scott would have needed to take some time to prepare her before doing what he was about to do, but there was no need this time. Emma had taken care of all of that, so he was free to simply grab Madelyne’s hips, work his cock into position and drive forward, sliding into her ass.

\--

Emma grinned as she watched Scott stick his cock in Madelyne’s ass with very little warning or consideration for her. This was what she had been hoping for and planning for. Everything she’d done today had all been about this. She’d gotten Madelyne worked up and ready for him, and she’d teased and tempted Scott to the point of undeniable frustration. Now it was all paying off.

Scott kept his hands on her hips and fucked her ass quickly. He didn’t take any time to let her get used to it; he didn’t show her any mercy. In a complete reversal of the roles they’d settled in to since Madelyne wormed her way into their relationship, the Goblin Queen was not the one in control of this sex. Instead it was Scott who was fucking her hard, making her enjoy it and putting her in her place. Madelyne was finding out that she wasn’t as strong and dominant as she thought she was. Much like Emma and Betsy before her, she was learning that no one could truly dominate Scott if he didn’t feel like allowing it to happen.

Emma had learned this lesson first, after having brought it on herself by teasing him into getting rougher with her. She’d thought it would be just a temporary thing, a chance to let him get a little wilder with her before she put him back into her place and assumed the same dominance she’d enjoyed throughout their relationship up to that point. How wrong she’d been! She’d unknowingly unleashed a monster when she finally brought the true Scott out, and there had been no turning back after that. She’d tried, but there was just no helping it: she couldn’t dominate Scott again after that.

Betsy had learned the lesson next. Her involvement was yet another miscalculation on Emma’s part. It had been intended as a one time thing, a chance for Emma to feel better about herself and her own failures to maintain control by watching Scott dominate another woman (and another one of their mutant teammates at that.) It hadn’t ended that way. He’d dominated her, yes, but her involvement in their sex life had not been a one time thing like it was supposed to have been. Instead she became a regular part of their lives, and had claimed her own spot and turned Emma’s formerly exclusive relationship with Scott into something new and unexpected.

That had bothered her at first, but then she’d finally gotten Betsy to accept that her place was as the submissive member of their new trio. Everything had been easier for Emma to swallow after that. She could tolerate Betsy being around if it meant she had tangible proof that she was not a submissive after all. She’d accepted that she could not dominate Scott and would not try to do so, but at least she could exhibit her natural tendencies of control on Betsy.

She’d just been growing comfortable with the new circumstances of her relationship when Madelyne butted in, and unfortunately she had not only gotten Betsy under her thumb immediately but had even made _Scott_ submit to her. Emma couldn’t let that stand; she couldn’t let Madelyne come in and upset the balance she’d worked so hard to establish. That was what today was all about. She had orchestrated a chance for Scott to put Madelyne in her place, and that’s what he was doing right now. With every thrust of his hips, every time he buried his cock deep inside of Madelyne’s ass, he established dominance over her.

But that wasn’t all that Emma was seeking to accomplish today. She was happy to watch Scott at work on Madelyne, but it wasn’t that she was merely trying to knock her competition down a peg. She was also seeking to reassert her own control at the same time, and show this so-called _queen_ who was really the top woman in Scott’s life.

“Eat me out, Madelyne,” she demanded, spreading her legs wide after scooting herself into proper position near the other woman’s head. Emma had come prepared for this. She had bought a pair of crotch-less panties today and worn them just for the occasion, so there was nothing separating her cunt from Madelyne’s mouth. Her show of submission earlier was completely discarded now. She was done pretending to fall in place as Madelyne expected her to. Instead she was going to use this chance to claim her own form of dominance over her, even if she had to browbeat her into it. Make that _especially_ if she had to browbeat her into it. Verbally degrading and humiliating her was half the fun!

To her surprise, Madelyne quickly buried her face in between her thighs and went to work. She licked Emma with the same sort of precision that she’d received not so long ago. Emma moaned because it felt good, but she was confused. She had expected it to take quite a bit more effort for her to get Madelyne’s head between her legs. She could understand why she’d complied so willingly when Scott told her to roll over. After all, she knew compliance there would get her the big dick and hard fuck she’d been desperate for. But why had she gone along with Emma’s demand so quickly? It didn’t make sense. Had she really been broken and beaten so easily, or was she making a play of her own, one that Emma hadn’t seen coming?

Madelyne pulled her head back for a moment and smiled up at Emma. “Congratulations, Emma,” she said. “You’re such a good girl.”

“A good girl?” Emma repeated, frowning. For the moment everything else was forgotten, even Scott’s big thrusts which continued on while they carried on their conversation. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What else could it mean?” Madelyne asked. “You offered your cunt up to be tasted without even needing to be asked. Only the best and most obedient girls could anticipate what is wanted from them without a word spoken.”

Madelyne went right back to work, lowering her head again and getting her tongue going again. Emma bit her lip, appreciating the admittedly skillful oral as Madelyne’s tongue swirled around her clit and her fingers began to rub her outer lips. But she couldn’t enjoy the cunnilingus completely. This had not been the point she was trying to establish. The idea was that Madelyne would be degraded and humiliated by licking and pleasing Emma, but would be too horny and too wrapped up in the anal pounding Scott was giving her to deny Emma’s demands. Instead Madelyne had flipped the situation around completely. She was licking her as planned, but she’d turned it from a sign of submission into a show of dominance. She was acting as if this was what she had wanted all along, and was _thanking_ Emma for anticipating her needs. This could not stand.

“Speaking of knowing what’s wanted from you, you sure did seem to give it up to Scott easily enough,” she said, trying a different tactic. “He’s taking you hard, and up the ass too, but you’re loving every second of it, aren’t you, you anal slut?” There. If she couldn’t embarrass Madelyne with the rough oral sex she was so willingly taking, she would just have to taunt her for being so eager to take it up the ass. It wasn't quite what she had planned but it would have to do.

Madelyne stopped licking and pulled her head from between her legs again, and Emma smiled to herself. Here came the denial and the angry retorts. She would insist that she was no such thing and she would try to claim that she was truly the dominant one even in this position, but it would fall flat. Flipping the cunnilingus around and making it seem as if Emma was the 'good girl' was one thing, but there was no way she would be able to pull the same trick here. There was only one way to take it, only one conclusion that could be reached about power dynamics when in the middle of an anal fuck, particularly an anal fuck as rough as this one. Madelyne was getting fucked like a slut and put in her place, and any attempt to pretend anything else was going to fail.

"Yes, I am!" Madelyne shouted. "I love it! I love everything that he's doing to me right now; I love how hard he's fucking my ass! I love being an anal slut!"

Emma blinked, once again surprised by Madelyne's reaction. She hadn't tried to defend herself but had instead leaned straight into it and acknowledged how submissive she was being? It didn't make any sense! What game was she playing here, and how could she ever hope to work this to her advantage against Emma, let alone Scott?

"I can take it all, Scott!" Madelyne said, looking back over her shoulder at the man driving his cock deep inside of her ass. "Give me everything you've got! I can take it! I'm nothing like that weakling Emma! I can take it all!"

Emma glared, not happy now that she understood the game Madelyne was trying to play. She was still competing with her, still trying to establish superiority over her, but was just going about it in a different way. Rather than focusing on being dominant over them all, she was attempting to claim a victory over Emma by saying she was a better fit for Scott in bed and was the only one who could handle the worst he could dish out sexually. It was another infuriating claim for her to make, considering Emma was the one who had brought out this side of him in the first place. He hadn't become the sexual force he was while he was romantically involved with Madelyne, or even with Jean Grey before her. It was _Emma_ who was responsible for all of this, and it didn't matter how eager Betsy was to be used and bred by him or what manipulations Madelyne tried to pull. There was no one who was a better fit for Scott Summers than Emma Frost!

Her point made, Madelyne put her head back between Emma's legs and went back to work once again. She was still taking every opportunity to try and score points against Emma, but it wasn't stopping her from giving her some of the best oral sex Emma had ever received. That might have been a large part of the game she was trying to play, even. It wasn't just through words that she was trying to make her point, but through actions as well. How better to attack Emma than to tell her she was better than her and then leave her too distracted by her pleasure to even try and respond or counterattack?

It was working better than Emma would have liked. The situation was not playing out in the way Emma had hoped it would. It was not turning out to be the stinging humiliation for Madelyne that she had envisioned it to be; the red-haired bitch had taken the fun and the feeling of superiority out of it for Emma by not only owning the situation but even using it to try and put Emma beneath her. This was not going according to plan at all.

She couldn't fight against it though. Madelyne's mouth manipulated her pussy too well, and looking down the length of the redhead's body and watching Scott drive his hips against her with all of the force and aggression she was used to from him was too stimulating a sight to be ignored. Much as she would have liked to turn this back around somehow, right now Emma could do nothing but sit back and enjoy the pleasure of the moment.

Scott was certainly adopting the same attitude. It was quite a thrill to watch him at work as he dominated someone, and this was far different from watching him with Betsy. Betsy had submitted quickly, at least to him. It had taken longer for Emma to teach Betsy her place in the pecking order (beneath her, in other words), but she'd been ready to assume her proper place with Scott right from the beginning. Madelyne was different though. She'd dared to not only try and place herself above Betsy and Emma, but above even Scott as well. She'd used the initial bargain she'd struck with Scott to give him a taste of being underneath her, and then she'd parlayed that day into a more lasting form of dominance over him.

It was all being ripped away from her now though. Now she was seeing and receiving what Scott was truly capable of. He drove his cock into her ass hard, thrusting hard enough to smack his hips against her ass cheeks every time and rock her body on the bed to the extent that it was honestly impressive she could maintain her focus and positioning enough to continue using her tongue on Emma with as much skill as she was displaying. He also amused himself by periodically smacking Madelyne's ass with the palm of his hand, and Emma watched on with satisfaction, hoping he would leave his mark on her in the form of a pair of bright red handprints, one on each cheek. With how hard each spank landed on Madelyne's round cheeks this felt like a safe bet.

Emma might not have gotten everything that she wanted out of this, but she decided to let go for the time being and just enjoy it. Madelyne’s mouth felt too good, and she got too big a thrill out of watching Scott roughly sodomize her. She would have to try and figure out some way to salvage this and work it back to her advantage later, after it was done. For now she was just going to enjoy the orgasm she could feel building up. It wouldn’t be too much longer now, so long as Madelyne kept doing her job and licking her, and she showed no signs of stopping or slowing down any time soon.

But a funny thing happened before Madelyne could complete the job she had started. It was obvious enough when Madelyne’s orgasm hit. Her body shuddered, she started beating the bed with her fists mindlessly, and her tongue work on Emma stalled down to nothing.

“Cumming from having your ass fucked? What a slut,” Emma said, managing to slip in a taunt. She didn’t really believe it; she knew she would have done the same thing if she had been in Madelyne’s shoes. It was just a petty little jab, much like all of the others she and Madelyne had been flinging at each other throughout the day, and really had been since Madelyne had first come back to the mansion with Scott and Betsy. She fully expected Madelyne to return fire with one of her own and then go right back to licking her. As soon as the pleasure of her climax wore off and her brain was functioning normally again, Madelyne was sure to make Emma join her.

Strangely, however, it never happened. Even after Madelyne’s body stopped moving and her fists stopped beating the bed, she never made even a passing attempt to resume the mouth work on Emma’s pussy that had brought her within minutes of a climax of her own.

“What’s wrong, Madelyne?” Emma asked. “Don’t tell me you came so hard that your mind broke? Surely you’re not _that_ pathetic.”

Madelyne said nothing, and now Emma began to suspect that her taunt might have actually been more truthful than she’d thought. There was no way Madelyne would have let something like that go unanswered. If she hadn’t offered some sort of verbal comeback she most certainly would have used her mouth to respond in another way. But there was no verbal retort, nor did her mouth return to its original purpose of dragging Emma into sexual satisfaction with her.

“Hello? Anybody alive in there, Goblin Queen?” she asked, but still there was no response. She looked up at Scott, who shrugged, pulled his cock out of Madelyne’s ass and rolled her over onto her back. Her head was nearly in Emma’s lap, so she was able to look down and get a very good look at her face.

Emma had heard of having your brains fucked out before. She even felt like Scott had come damn close to doing that to her on more than one occasion (a belief Scott and Betsy would both confirm later, though they suggested she’d gotten a lot closer to that point than even she could remember.) She couldn’t remember ever seeing such obvious evidence of someone else having been fucked to this point though.

Madelyne stared up at the ceiling rather than meeting her stare, not that it mattered. She couldn’t see anything anyway, not with how her eyes had rolled back in her head. Her face was red, her mouth hung open and her tongue was sticking out. She looked quite ridiculous in Emma’s opinion, but she couldn’t even taunt her about it. What good would it have done? Madelyne couldn’t hear her anyway. Maybe she could use this as ammunition to mock her later, after she regained her ability to understand what was being said to her. Right now even the cleverest insults Emma could come up with would just fall on deaf ears.

Scott leaned closer to check on Madelyne himself, and he laughed out loud when he saw the absurd face she was making. “I knew I was fucking her ass hard, but I didn’t think I was going _that_ hard! I thought she said she could take it.”

“Apparently she overestimated her own endurance,” Emma commented. “It wouldn’t be the first time she thought more highly of herself than was warranted.” Scott smirked at her and shook his head, but he didn’t comment on her catty remark.

“Do you think this is legitimate?” he asked. “Or is she just screwing with us?”

“I don’t see what she stands to gain from pretending and making a fool of herself in this situation, but I suppose we can’t rule anything out with someone as devious as Madelyne Pryor,” Emma said. “I’ll confirm it for myself.”

She doubted Madelyne was a good enough actress to pull this off, but Emma could use her talents to get to the truth of the matter. She used her telepathy to peek into Emma’s mind and see what was going on. If this was a deception she would be able to tell very easily, or Madelyne would consciously try to fight back against her, which would have answered the question just as concisely. But her peek into the mind of Madelyne Pryor verified what Emma’s eyes told her. There was absolutely nothing going on in her brain at the moment; there were no conscious thoughts present. Her mind was like a blank slate. It was even emptier than most brains of people that were sleeping. In sleep the mind generally dreamed, but there were no dreams in Madelyne’s head. There was nothing at all going on in there. She had been so confident in her ability to handle Scott. She was so certain that she could take his rough anal fuck better than Emma could have hoped to, but when it came down to it her brain had not been able to handle being anally dominated and sodomized to orgasm and it had shut down on her.

“You broke her,” Emma declared, pulling out of Madelyne’s head and looking back at Scott. He laughed and shook his head.

“Guess you were all talk, huh?” he said, looking down at Madelyne’s unresponsive face. “Well, I’m still not satisfied, so I’m going to use you to finish up even if your mind stopped working.” He got back into position and stuck his cock inside of Madelyne’s ass once again. He’d fucked her to orgasm, but he hadn’t gotten off himself. He’d been teased and worked up by Emma’s psychic messages showing him all that was going on in his room while he was out, and now he wasn’t going to stop until his lust had been satisfied. He got straight back into fucking Madelyne’s ass, burying his cock inside of her and thrusting once more. He quickly worked his way back up to the same sort of grueling pace he’d set while she was on her front, the same pace that had made her climax and lose all control, the same pace that had broken the Goblin Queen’s mind.

It was exciting for Emma to see. Any hope that Madelyne had of convincing either of them that she was the dominant one in this relationship was now dead as far as Emma was concerned. How could she ever expect anyone to believe in her as the one on top after seeing her get literally fucked silly with Scott’s cock in her ass, and watching him keep right on using her body even after her brain ceased working? It wasn’t exactly the route Emma had expected to take to get there, but it seemed like her goal of putting Madelyne in her place had panned out regardless.

There was just one problem: Emma was now the one who was feeling sexually frustrated. She no longer had Madelyne’s mouth to please her, as that mouth was currently hanging open dumbly. She couldn’t ask Scott to take care of her, because he was focusing on finishing what he started with Madelyne, or what was left of her anyway. This was rewarding, sort of, but it was also maddening at the same time. Emma had been working hard all day, starting with the shopping trip, continuing with the foreplay and preparation and teasing, and straight through into the culmination of it all with both Madelyne and Scott. But she was the only one who wasn’t getting any physical fulfillment out of it. Madelyne had obviously already had her pleasure, mind-breaking as it was, and Scott was well on his way to finding his own, but what about her?

“You look like you need some help, Emma,” Scott said, looking over at her. So apparently he’d noticed her frustration, but what was he going to do about it? “I think you should take care of it.”

“Take care of it?” she repeated.

“Yeah, take care of it.” He nodded, looking at her while continuing to plow into Madelyne’s ass. “Play with yourself. Get yourself off with your fingers while you watch.”

Emma knew this wasn’t a suggestion on his part, but an order. He wanted to watch her masturbate and get off to the sight of him screwing a mind-broken Madelyne’s ass, and he expected obedience on her part.

And he got it. Emma quickly spread her legs and began to rub herself, splaying her legs and playing with herself for his viewing pleasure. She would have done whatever he asked of her regardless; she knew her place when it came to Scott by now. She knew it and accepted it. But this time she really didn’t require any convincing, because she was incredibly horny and desperate for relief after all that she’d done and seen so far today.

“That’s it, Emma.” Scott said, keeping his eyes on her even as he kept moving his body and fucking Madelyne’s ass. “Play with yourself. Let me see it. Let me see you get yourself off.”

Her fingers moved faster in response, rubbing her pussy and moaning as she got back into it. She’d cooled off slightly in the time since Madelyne had stopped licking her, but it didn’t take much rubbing for her to make her way back up to the same sort of high she’d been reaching prior to Madelyne’s mind-breaking climax. She loved having his eyes on her, and that she was watching Scott sodomize Madelyne at the same time only got her fingers moving faster.

Emma knew how she liked to be touched, and her fingers certainly felt good enough to get her off, but it had been some time since she’d relied on her own touch to please herself. There hadn’t been much need to do so, not with Scott and even Betsy on hand to take care of her needs any time they arose, and as good as masturbation could feel, it could not compare to how Scott could make her feel. This wasn’t too bad though. Obviously she would prefer for Scott to be touching her himself, and preferably using far more than just his fingers to take care of her, but the eroticism of doing this in this moment, with Scott watching her and fucking Madelyne’s ass, did make this quite a bit more thrilling than solo masturbation had ever felt for her.

“Who would you rather be right now?” Scott asked. “Would you rather be yourself, fingering yourself frantically so you can cum? Or would you rather be Madelyne, who got her ass fucked so hard that her brain gave up on her?”

Emma whined. The last thing she ever wanted to do was admit to wanting to have anything to do with Madelyne, but there was really only one answer that could be given her. She would have liked to lie to him and pretend otherwise, but Scott would force the truth out of her one way or the other.

“Madelyne!” she screamed. She slid two fingers inside of her pussy and started to stroke her inner walls, curling inwards to rub her g spot. “I’d rather be Madelyne!”

Scott laughed. “At least you’re honest. Is this really what you want, Emma? You’d rather be Madelyne right now? You’d rather have my cock in your ass, fucking you hard?”

“Yes!” she admitted, not hesitating for even a second. “I’d rather be Madelyne! I wish you were fucking my ass right now!” The two fingers inside of her continued to move across her g spot, and she turned her attention to her clit as well. She was quickly sprinting past the point Madelyne’s mouth had brought her to and was reaching new heights. It wasn’t going to be long now at all, and the words Scott was forcing out of her only added to the heat of the moment for her.

It seemed to affect Scott in a similar way, because just as she rubbed herself harder and faster, so too did he move his body with greater urgency as he fucked Madelyne’s ass. She could tell by watching him that he wasn’t far off from his own orgasm.

“I’m about to cum,” he informed her, confirming her conclusion. “Do you still wish this was you? Do you wish I was about to cum inside of _your_ ass instead of Madelyne’s?”

“ _Yes!_ ” she said, moaning. “I wish it was me! I wish you were going to cum inside of me!”

Scott laughed, and it turned into a groan midway through as he began to cum inside of Madelyne. Emma knew how much semen Scott usually produced, and with this being his first shot of the day after quite a bit of teasing beforehand, he had to be pumping a ton of it into Madelyne’s bowels at that very moment.

Emma’s fingers rubbed and fingered faster still as Scott’s orgasm gave her all the impetus she needed to bring herself the rest of the way and join him in bliss. She moaned and thrashed on the bed as she became the third and final member of the trio to reach orgasm. It wasn’t the biggest or most intense of her life. How could it be, after all the fun she’d had with Scott? But it was by far the hardest she’d ever cum with nothing but her own fingers for stimulation, which said a lot about how erotic the overall situation was. She dearly wished it had been her in Madelyne’s place instead; her with his big cock pounding in and out of her ass, but what she’d actually gotten wasn’t so bad.

She’d soaked the bed with her orgasm, something she was only dimly aware of. Her focus wasn’t on the bed or the mess she’d made of it. It wasn’t even on Madelyne, who remained in the well-fucked stupor Scott had left her in. She had eyes only for Scott, who pulled his cock out of Madelyne slowly and sat back on his ass, grinning in satisfaction. He noticed her attention and smiled wider.

“I think I could use a little clean-up, Emma,” he said, and she was amazed how he barely even seemed to be breathing heavily. “Why don’t you come over here and use your mouth to make me nice and clean?”

Emma was on her hands and knees and crawling towards him before he even finished asking the question.

\--

Scott smiled as he watched Emma use her mouth to clean him up. She didn’t show even the slightest hesitation in licking his cock clean and sliding her lips down on him in spite of where it had just been. Then again, why should she be hesitant? Her mouth had already been where his cock just was. She’d spent plenty of time using her mouth to get Madelyne primed for his use, and had been sure to show him what she was up to.

It was obvious now what game Emma had been playing. It hadn’t worked out quite the way she’d been planning though. She’d gotten him to break Madelyne, and far more completely than she or even he could have expected. But if she had been hoping to assert herself at the same time, that had not gone according to plan at all. It would be hard for her to even attempt to claim any sort of superiority after she’d not only admitted she wished it was her in Madelyne’s place but had been all too eager to use her mouth to clean him off.

Emma had tried to wrest back the control she felt Madelyne had taken away from her, and she’d failed, too turned on to maintain any sense of pride. Madelyne had tried to flip the situation around and prove that she was superior to Emma in every way, but she’d bitten off more than she could chew. All he needed to do was glance down at the silly look still plastered on her face as a reminder of that. It wasn’t Emma or Madelyne who had asserted themselves today, but him.

There was one member of their group missing, and Scott found himself wishing she was there with him at that moment. He knew he’d made the right choice in leaving Betsy behind for the day though. She would have been a wildcard who could have impacted the dynamic in ways he couldn’t predict, and he didn’t want to have to deal with that at the moment.

It had been tough to leave her behind, and he was sure she was feeling incredibly frustrated about it at the moment, but it had to be done. He would just have to make it up to her later.

\--

Betsy writhed against the heavy rope Scott had tied her up in. How was she so powerless to escape?!

 _Damn_ Scott! It wasn’t fair that she got left out of all the fun! He’d better make this up to her later!


	11. Assertion Through Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyne launches a plan to reassert herself after Scott's mindbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Dom/sub, anal sex, manipulation

Scott and his girls went out for a fun afternoon of swimming in the lake near the X-Mansion, but Madelyne Pryor had payback on her mind. As much as she’d enjoyed having Scott literally fuck her brains out, at least temporarily, she couldn’t allow that embarrassment to stand for long. She had a reputation to protect and her standing in the pecking order of their unique relationship to uphold.

She waited patiently, lounging in the sun in her bikini right next to Emma and ignoring the blonde’s transparent attempts to monopolize Scott’s attention by periodically rolling over on her blanket and sticking her ass in his face or putting her admittedly large breasts directly in his line of sight. Emma could play those games all she wanted; it wasn’t going to get her anywhere. Madelyne had something far greater planned, and she wouldn’t even need to move her body off of the chair to do it, at least not yet.

She watched Betsy, who swam in the lake alone while the rest of them relaxed. As soon as Betsy’s hands went to her bikini top Madelyne smiled.

The game was on.

\--

Emma’s attempts to catch Scott’s attention and get him to fuck her and lavish attention on her while Madelyne was forced to watch were forgotten when she saw Betsy undo her bikini top and chuck it out of the lake and onto the shore. What was she doing? Aside from swooping in and taking all of Scott’s attention, that is?

Betsy wasn’t done either. While her breasts were eye-catching, she doubted Scott could look anywhere but at her lower half once she took off her bikini bottoms as well. She flung those out to land on top of her top, and when Betsy calmly walked out of the water she was completely naked. Emma’s body was excellent and she would never let anyone forget it, but not even her body in her sexy bikini could compare to Betsy’s body when it was completely naked and dripping with water.

“Looks like someone wants your attention, Scott,” Madelyne said. Emma glanced over at her, and her eyes narrowed at the smile on the Goblin Queen’s face. She should have known Madelyne was up to something! Emma wasn’t sure yet whether Madelyne was using her mind to influence Betsy’s actions or if she’d merely spoken to her ahead of time and put the idea in her head, but either way she knew Scott’s ex was behind this.

“Looks like it,” Scott agreed. Emma could see his cock tenting his swim trunks, and while she knew she’d been doing her part and getting him excited well before this, she couldn’t deny that Betsy’s wet, naked body had finished the job.

“Why don’t you go over and take care of her?” Madelyne suggested. “She could use it, don’t you think?”

“You sure you guys don’t mind?” he asked. “It was supposed to be the four of us all enjoying ourselves together. I wouldn’t want you two to feel left out.”

“Oh, we can surely manage to entertain ourselves somehow,” Madelyne said dismissively. “Besides, Betsy often takes a back seat to me or Emma, and she deserves your attention too. Right, Emma?”

Both sets of eyes turned to Emma, who kept her face calm but internally was seething. She’d been backed into a corner here. Madelyne had played her hand well. If she attempted to assert herself she would look like the bad guy for denying Betsy, who really did take a back seat a lot of the time (which was the way the natural sub liked it, let’s be honest) and Madelyne would appear magnanimous and selfless.

“Right,” she said, because what else could she do? “It’s fine, Scott. Go be with Betsy.”

He nodded at the two of them, got up and brought his towel along with him as he went to go and greet Betsy when she walked out of the water. Once he was gone, Emma turned back to Madelyne and found the redhead smirking at her. 

“You’re one scheming bitch,” Emma snapped, glaring at her. Madelyne’s smirk only widened.

“Why Emma, whatever do you mean?” she asked with faux innocence. “I merely want to make sure Betsy does not go ignored because the two of us monopolize all of his attention.”

“Of course,” Emma said, rolling her eyes. “You’re the very definition of selflessness.”

“At least you weren’t stupid enough to protest,” Madelyne said. “You know how bad that would have made you look to Scott.”

Of course she did. That’s why she’d gone along with it and said exactly what Madelyne obviously wanted her to say. She’d had no other choice. But in truth it wasn’t her manipulation of Scott that really upset her. It was how swiftly she’d managed to turn Betsy against her. Before Madelyne had entered the picture, Emma had asserted herself as the top woman in this relationship. She’d gotten Betsy to accept her natural place as the submissive one, and Betsy had gone along with it happily. Everything had been perfect. Then Madelyne came along and ruined the perfect dynamic Emma had fought so hard for.

Scott had reached Betsy by now, and the two of them had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing passionately. Betsy’s hands rubbed up and down his muscular back, and Scott reached down to cup her naked ass in both hands. The two of them were perfectly capable of going about this on their own while Emma and Madelyne just watched. But naturally that was not what Madelyne had in mind. She was in control of this situation, and she wanted to show it off. She wanted to rub her control in Emma’s face while she could do nothing but watch, and that’s just what she did.

“I know how badly you must want to suck his cock, Betsy,” Madelyne called loudly enough for Scott and Betsy to hear her. “And I saw how hard he got thanks to watching you take your bikini off. You should indulge yourself, Betsy. Get those trunks off and suck that cock!”

Betsy never really needed to be encouraged to suck Scott’s cock, as it was something she would happily do whenever she had the opportunity presented to her, and of course Scott would never complain about having any of his beautiful lovers sucking him off. But that this was something they were both more than up for was not the point here. The point was that Madelyne was asserting herself and flexing control over their activities here even if she herself was not actively participating.

Emma didn’t like it, but it wasn’t like there was anything she could do to stop it, not without appearing to be a spoilsport. If she ruined Betsy’s (and Scott’s) fun here, she would be the bad guy. So she remained silent on her towel and watched on as Betsy got down on her knees and yanked Scott’s swimming trunks down. His cock was every bit as hard as Madelyne had claimed it to be, and it popped out to greet Betsy, who giggled and clapped her hands like an ordinary person who had just seen a magic trick.

“That looks delicious,” Madelyne said. “Don’t leave him hanging, Betsy. He’s nice and hard, and he’s hard for _you_. Take care of him. Suck on that nice big cock for him.”

Betsy licked Scott from tip to base, getting him nice and wet for her, though Emma knew that she was really licking him simply because she wanted to. She licked and kissed her way back up to the head of his cock, and she gave it a passionate kiss before taking it between her lips. She suckled hard on the tip of his cock, and Emma could hear her moaning from here. It didn’t take long before she started to lower her head and suck his cock proper.

“She’s quite a cocksucker, isn’t she?” Madelyne said for just Emma to hear. Emma just grunted, not really wanting to offer a response. She couldn’t exactly disagree though, because Madelyne wasn’t wrong. Betsy gave an excellent blowjob. She bobbed her head quickly and smoothly down his shaft, and her hands played with his balls and stroked the base while she worked. Emma had been right there watching as Betsy sucked him often enough to know how much Scott liked it, and how much Betsy enjoyed giving it to him. Emma had encouraged it several times, and had even held Betsy’s head down on him a time or two. That this time had been engineered by Madelyne was infuriating to Emma, and it was even more infuriating that there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

“I’m sure you’d like to swallow his load, but do you really have the patience to wait?” Madelyne asked. “You look like you can’t wait to get fucked. I think you should stop sucking him before you take it too far and have to wait for him to get hard again.”

It never took Scott long to get hard again, and all of them knew it. That didn’t stop Betsy from heeding Madelyne’s warning though. She stopped sucking Scott’s cock and pulled her mouth off of him, and Madelyne quickly jumped in to continue to direct the action.

“Betsy’s the one getting pounded so often,” Madelyne said. “Why don’t you let her get on top for a change?”

Scott shrugged and got down on his back on the towel he’d brought down with him. Emma clenched her fists to try and suppress her rage at the trick Madelyne was playing now. On the surface it appeared like she was just being helpful and looking to take care of Betsy, but Emma knew better. She saw right through the Goblin Queen and knew exactly what she was trying to do. As Betsy straddled Scott’s hips, wiggled around playfully and then slowly started to slide down onto his cock, Emma knew what this was all about for Madelyne. It might be harmless sub Betsy who was taking the lead here, but it was Madelyne who had orchestrated it all. And she wasn’t going to stop there. She was going to make sure Emma could not forget who was responsible for this.

“Yeah, ride that cock, Betsy!” Madelyne said, clapping her hands in approval. “You look good on top like that! Try bouncing up and down more; I’m sure Scott will appreciate the view!”

Betsy, who had until then been primarily rocking her hips back and forth, nodded and switched to a more vertical attack. She reached behind her, placed her hands on Scott’s legs and used them to steady herself while she began to drive herself up and down on his cock. Her ass smacked down onto him and her breasts shook, and Scott certainly appreciated the view.

“Look at those tits bounce!” Madelyne cheered. “I’m sure you want to grab them, Scott; I know I do! Why don’t you do it?”

Scott’s hands had been on Betsy’s hips, but now they rose up and latched onto her tits at Madelyne’s suggestion. Emma could hear Betsy moan happily, and though she knew it was only because it felt good for her, to the White Queen’s ears it sounded more like cries of betrayal. Madelyne was using Betsy as a pawn in her game, and Betsy allowed herself to be played all too easily. She was riding his cock, but she was little more than a puppet moving along while Madelyne pulled her strings. 

“They look like they’re having a good time, don’t they?” Madelyne said, her voice quiet enough now that only Emma could hear her.

“They do,” Emma said with a grunt. However unhappy this turn of events made her, she couldn’t deny that Scott and Betsy did indeed seem to be having one heck of a time.

“So happy I could help.” Madelyne smirked at her and stretched her arms above her head on the towel. She looked incredibly pleased with herself, and it pissed Emma off. But it looked like Madelyne was already celebrating and chalking this up as a win for her, and it was _very_ premature for her to be doing that. She was sorely mistaken if she thought Emma was simply going to sit back and let things stand.

“This must be a really fun change of pace for you, Betsy,” Madelyne said. “But I think we all know that as good as you might be at riding Scott’s cock, what you really crave is having him pin you down, get on top and fuck you hard. That’s where you’re most comfortable, isn’t it?”

Betsy didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need to. The way she looked down at Scott and bit her lip said it all. It didn’t even look like any words were exchanged between the two of them; they both just knew what they wanted, and it was exactly what Madelyne wanted as well and had pushed them towards. Scott pulled Betsy down onto his chest, and then he rolled her over so their positions were flipped. Now it was Betsy’s back on the towel, and Scott quickly got to work in bringing Madelyne’s words to life. He promptly started to thrust his hips and work his cock deep inside of Betsy, who moaned happily.

Betsy and Scott were both surely happy with the way things were going. She was on bottom, which let’s face it, was not only where she belonged but where she wanted to be as well. And though Scott would go along with it and let his lovers have their fun when they were in the mood, all four of them knew and understood that he was truly a dominant sexual force. It was a side Emma had dragged out of him and had been unable to put a lid back on once she’d uncovered it, and a side that Betsy had embraced immediately. Even Madelyne seemed to accept that he could dominate her when he really wanted to, though Emma questioned whether she would eventually try to challenge that.

Right now she didn’t need to though. She didn’t even need to actually fuck Scott to try and claim some power to lord over Emma. She was dominating by proxy, first by using Betsy to top Scott temporarily and now by guiding them back into their more natural roles. She was controlling and dominating this encounter from the comfort of her towel, and the smug smile she shot in Emma’s direction revealed how much she relished this new tactic in their constant struggle to control the balance of power in this relationship.

But two could play at this game. Emma had been confident and dominant in this relationship long before Madelyne had wedged herself in where she wasn’t wanted, and she still had plenty of fight left. Maybe she couldn’t take control of this encounter overtly now that Madelyne had already done so, but she had a very unique set of abilities that she could rely on.

Emma didn’t try to shout out her own commands. Such an obvious attempt to fight back would have been transparent not just to Madelyne but to Scott and Betsy as well, and that was no good. She needed to follow a different path this time, and she did so by using her telepathic skills to spy on Betsy’s thoughts. She’d used her telepathy to send messages and occasionally sensations to her lovers in the past, but this time she was interested in viewing Betsy’s impressions on what she was doing right now.

What she found honestly floored her. She’d known Betsy was submissive by nature; how could she not at this point? Betsy hadn’t accepted Scott’s dominance over her with any of the reluctance that Emma and later Madelyne had felt. She’d embraced it happily, and had gone on to accept the dominance of both Emma and Madelyne as well. But Emma hadn’t truly understood how much Betsy enjoyed submitting until this look into her mind. She knew what was happening; she knew that Madelyne had been playing with her the entire time, and she loved it. And she loved it even more when Scott rolled her over, pinned her down and started to fuck her. The depth of the pleasure she found there left Emma mentally reeling.

She came to her senses a few seconds later, but those seconds had been more important than she could have imagined. Madelyne had not been idle; while Emma used telepathy to see how Betsy was feeling, Madelyne had chosen to do something far more physical. When Emma came back to herself, the redhead was straddling her face. Madelyne had still had her tiny red bikini bottoms on the last Emma was aware of, but it was her bare pussy pressing down on Emma’s face now.

Emma narrowed her eyes. She wouldn’t resort to actively flinging the Goblin Queen off of her, as something like that would thoroughly ruin the mood of what was supposed to be a relaxing day for Scott and his women. But that didn’t mean she needed to give in and let Madelyne have her way either. If Madelyne thought she was going to eat her out, she would be extremely disappointed.

“That’s right. Get her ready, Scott,” Madelyne said. Emma wasn’t sure what she was talking about at first; she’d been too preoccupied by her glimpse at what Betsy was feeling, and then the shock of having her rival straddling her face had been the first thing she came back to. She couldn’t exactly see what was happening with her eyes either, not with Madelyne’s pussy covering her face. But she didn’t need to wait long to find out.

“Yeah, stick it in!” Madelyne barked. “Stick it in!” The next moment Madelyne assaulted Emma’s mind with sensations, forcing her to once again feel what Betsy was feeling. At first Emma had been doing this of her own volition, but now it was the Goblin Queen feeding it to her.

Emma’s skills were formidable, and if she’d been thinking more rationally she may have been able to fight back and fend off Madelyne’s attempts to thrust these sensations upon her. Maybe if Scott had merely been fucking Betsy, she would have been able to resist. But Madelyne had been guiding Scott into position not to fuck Betsy conventionally, but to stick his cock into her ass.

The feeling of being roughly sodomized turned Betsy on like nothing else. It was the ultimate act of submission, and Betsy loved nothing more than having Scott stick that big cock inside of her ass and fuck it hard. If Emma had found it overwhelming before when she invaded Betsy’s mind and got a true sense of how much she enjoyed her submissive role, that was nothing in comparison to this. The contentment and joy Betsy experienced as Scott put his hands on her hips and began to harshly fuck her ass was many times more powerful than what Emma had felt during her previous trip into her mind.

Emma was paralyzed by what she felt. She couldn’t have licked Madelyne’s pussy even if she’d wanted to, because the shock of fully experiencing just how much Betsy enjoyed submission and getting her ass fucked stunned her into inaction. That wasn’t what Madelyne wanted anyway though. Her intention when she’d mounted her face had never been for Emma to lick her. This was just her flexing her power and showing that she had gained the upper hand here, and Emma’s active participation in the act was not required. She was a bit player in this scene, while Madelyne was the director. She’d arranged everything, she’d had Scott stick his cock in Betsy’s ass and she’d thrown the unbelievable sensations the submissive was feeling into Emma’s mind when she’d been unprepared to accept them.

Emma couldn’t see the anal sex happening and she couldn’t feel what Scott felt, but she didn’t need to. Betsy’s pleasure increased the faster Scott pumped his hips. The more grueling the pace got, the more Betsy leaned into it and relished the chance to submit to him, and Scott was giving her plenty of opportunity to enjoy her natural role. Emma didn’t need her eyes, because Betsy’s mind was telling her everything that she needed to know thanks to Madelyne’s interference. Scott was fucking her ass hard, and Betsy loved every second of it.

There was a masculine growl that Emma could dimly hear as Scott hammered his way to his breaking point and began to cum inside of Betsy’s ass. Having her butt filled up by her man’s thick seed elevated Betsy’s pleasure to yet another level, as Emma could vividly feel inside of her own mind. She felt like she could understand Betsy better now than she ever had before. Just as Emma’s pride demanded that she try and exert some control and claim whatever dominance she could in this relationship, just as she was happiest when she could at least get the other women in line since dominating Scott was a lost cause, Betsy was in effect her polar opposite. Betsy had certainly enjoyed being on top of Scott and bouncing her body on his cock for a bit, but this was not only where she belonged but where she wanted to be. Emma craved control; her pride demanded it. But Betsy craved submission, and having Scott fuck her ass and shoot his cum deep inside gave her as much of a thrill as Emma might feel when at her most dominant and powerful.

This fact was made all the more evident when Betsy orgasmed with a scream. That she could reach climax without any sort of stimulation of her clit said quite enough, but that she could get there from nothing other than Scott’s cock cumming inside of her ass really said it all when it came to how deep Betsy’s submissive nature actually ran.

Scott and Betsy weren’t the only ones who got off on the anal sex. Was it sitting back, watching them go at it and knowing that she was responsible that turned Madelyne on so much, or was it that she’d claimed victory over Emma and was currently sitting on her face? Emma didn’t know the answer to that question, but either way Madelyne followed Scott and Betsy over the edge. She hadn’t needed Emma to lick her; she hadn’t even cared. Without any sort of active stimulation from Emma, and without even needing to so much as move her hips, Madelyne began to cum.

This was no minor orgasm either. Madelyne squirted all over Emma’s face, throwing one further indignity on top of everything else. Emma could do nothing but take it, still too overcome by the depth of Betsy’s enjoyment of all of this to even think of putting up a fight.

“That’s it, Emma,” Madelyne whispered. Her hands held onto Emma’s blonde hair. She didn’t tug on it, or pull hard enough to actually hurt Emma. That wasn’t what this was about. She just wanted to remind her that she was there. She just wanted to claim casual control over Emma at the end, as if squirting all over her face wasn’t proof enough of who had won this encounter.

\--

_Much better._

Madelyne’s plan worked as well as she could have hoped for. Betsy and Scott had played their roles perfectly and allowed her to back Emma into a corner, and she had taken it from there.

Being mindbroken by Scott had been an embarrassment. It was a pleasurable embarrassment, to be sure; being fucked that hard and that well wasn’t something she could ever bring herself to be _too_ upset about. But it was an embarrassment nevertheless, and Madelyne could not allow that to stand.

Today had gone a long way to make up for it. Throwing Betsy’s enjoyment of her submission into Emma’s head had been a wonderfully fitting way to put her in her place, and squirting in her face was as good a way to cap off her day at the lake as she could think of. 

Madelyne had been humbled a bit by how well Scott had fucked her ass that day, but today the Goblin Queen had done a good job of reasserting herself after that unexpected submission. 


	12. A Team Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott gets overly preoccupied by his work, his girls decide an intervention is necessary. (Scott/Betsy/Emma/Madelyne)

“We need to do something to help Scott,” Betsy said as soon as she and Madelyne walked up to Emma.

“Do you think I haven’t tried?” Emma asked, rolling her eyes. He’d been tasked with working on a new Senate bill that would affect every mutant in the country should it pass, and to say he’d taken it seriously would be an understatement. Emma could appreciate that this was important, and that’s why she’d stayed out of his way at first and let him work. But as the hours ticked by and he remained holed up in his office she lost her patience. “I walked in on him in my sheer white lingerie set he loves so much, but he barely so much as glanced up from his paperwork!” She wasn’t really upset for her own sake, but more just frustrated because she wanted to help him relax. Or so she told herself at least.

“Yes, I tried something similar, only with the valentine set with the heart shapes cut out to highlight the best parts,” Madelyne said. “He didn’t break off his work for me either, and that’s saying something since we _know_ how much he loves that set, don’t we?” Emma rolled her eyes, understanding that Madelyne was trying to take a dig at her even now by hinting that her seduction attempt failing was the bigger story since Scott _obviously_ preferred her attire to Emma’s. Emma did not rise to take the bait. She was content to know that beneath it all Madelyne was angry about being rejected.

“And I got down on my knees in front of him and practically offered my face up for him to fuck,” Betsy said. “He didn’t even flinch.” Betsy was angry too, but unlike Madelyne she didn’t worry about trying to pretend otherwise.

“So if all three of us have already tried and failed, what are we supposed to do about it?” Emma asked. “I assume there’s a reason you two approached me together.”

“It’s simple,” Betsy said, smiling now. “If the three of us alone can’t seduce Scott into taking a break, we need to do it together.”

“Together?” Emma repeated, raising her eyebrows. Going in and seducing Scott in tandem with Betsy didn’t sound so bad, but collaborating with Madelyne wasn’t ever her idea of fun.

“Much as I hate to admit it, Betsy is right,” Madelyne said, sighing. “It really is the only way for this to work. I’ve never seen him like this, and if we’re going to break through that hard exterior and make him take a break from his work, it’s going to take all three of us together.”

Emma sighed. Working together with Madelyne wasn’t high on her list of enjoyable activities, but they might just have a point. And should she refuse and Betsy and Madelyne were able to break through without her, she would never hear the end of it.

“We need a plan,” she said.

\--

Scott’s three lovers crept into his office together, all of them naked as the day they were born. After the other two signaled that they were ready Madelyne kicked off the plan by swiping their man’s glasses right off of his face with her telekinesis. Thanks to his nature he now had no choice but to keep his eyes closed.

“What the hell?” he grumbled, not sounding the least bit amused. “Give me back my glasses so I can get back to work!”

“Nuh uh,” Madelyne said, taunting him as she backed up slowly. “If you want them back you’ll have to find them yourself.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Scott complained. He shot up from his chair and reached out with his hand, groping around blindly to try and grab his glasses. But what his hand touched was not his glasses but instead bare flesh, and that bare flesh did not belong to Madelyne.

“That’s me, Scott,” Emma said. “Or more accurately, it’s my tit. You remember what those feel like, don’t you?”

“How could I forget?” he said humorlessly. “But those aren’t what I’m looking for right now, so unless you’ve got my glasses stuffed between your cleavage I’m going to have to ask you to get out of my way.”

“Nope,” she said. “That’s not how this game works, Scott. If you want your glasses back, you’re going to have to find them.”

“So I have to get by you and get to Madelyne, then?” he asked.

“Not exactly.” She took a step back, just beyond his reach.

“Madelyne took your glasses, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to be the one to give them to you,” Betsy said.

“You have to play blind man’s bluff with us,” Madelyne put in. “And if you catch us, you get to do whatever you want with us.”

What the three of them had in mind was obvious. They wanted to tempt him and tease him into forgetting about his work for a little bit and taking a well-deserved break by having fun with the three of them. But a quick look at Scott’s face could easily tell any of them that he wasn’t in the mood to play along, at least not yet. He was all business as he chased the three of them around the room, and when he caught up to Betsy he didn’t have play in mind. He caught her by the arm, grabbed her, spun her around and backed her against the wall. She let out a squeak as he manhandled her, which was pretty much a dead giveaway to Scott as far as who he’d just caught.

“Are you going to give me my glasses back, Betsy?” he asked. He probably felt that it was fortunate for him that he’d caught her right off the bat. If any of them seemed most likely to cave and give him his glasses, thus ending the game before it could really even get started, it had to be Betsy. But little did he know that Betsy wouldn’t be such an easy nut to crack, at least not today and not right now.

“No,” she said, giggling. The three of them teaming up had been her idea. Emma could admit that she would never have voluntarily sought out Madelyne to work together with her unless it was as part of some plot to get the upper hand on her, and she knew Madelyne was much the same. It had taken Betsy to get them on the same page, even if only temporarily, and she wasn’t going to give in. She might be the submissive member of their little group, but when it came to looking out for Scott’s best interests she could be surprisingly firm.

“I see,” he said. “I guess that means I’m just going to have to force you to do it, aren’t I?”

How Scott decided to try and force her to do what he wanted became obvious very quickly, because while keeping her pinned against the wall with one arm, he pulled the other back and began to spank her ass. Betsy squealed and squirmed as Scott’s strong hand came down on her butt cheeks over and over again, and the sound of his palm smacking her rear echoed off of the walls of the room. Normally a show of dominance like this would have turned Betsy into goo immediately and gotten her to go along with whatever she was told to do, but not this time.

“I can tell you don’t have my glasses on you,” Scott said in between spanks. “But I’m not going let you go just yet. Maybe if I spank you hard enough you’ll break and tell me who has them or where they’re hidden. Or failing that, maybe one of your two partners in crime will feel sorry for you and speak up to put you out of your misery. I’m not putting much money on the second option though. I think they’re both far more likely to leave you to your fate.”

A look over at Madelyne confirmed to Emma that the redhead had no intention of either speaking up to tell him where his glasses had been hidden or rushing in to try and relieve Betsy of her punishment. Emma bit her tongue and stayed motionless as well. She didn’t see much need to help Betsy out. If she knew Betsy at all, she thought it was only a matter of time before she started to enjoy the spanking, assuming she hadn’t already.

She peered into Betsy’s head for a second and found, to her complete lack of surprise, that she was indeed beginning to enjoy herself. The harder Scott’s hand struck her and the redder her ass got, the more excited Betsy became. By the time Emma pulled out of her head there was no need to use any mental abilities to sense what she was thinking, because Betsy was making it obvious for everyone with how she was moaning every time Scott’s hand smacked her ass.

The best news was that Scott seemed to be getting into it too, and that was the entire point of this exercise and team-up. There was no need for Emma to use her powers to peer into his mind and figure out what he was thinking and feeling, because she could simply watch and listen for all the proof she needed. The spanks continued to land, and Scott stopped making any demands of her. He just smacked her butt over and over again with strong strikes, and grinned as he did so, losing himself in the fun of spanking his submissive lover. He’d grabbed Betsy simply to try and force her to give him his glasses back so he could get back to work, but the longer he spent smacking her ass the more his responsibilities faded into the background.

Things were turning out well, but Emma felt they could always be better. There was still more that they could do, and more that _she_ could do, to make Scott forget all about that silly report for the next little while and focus on having fun with his lovers. She decided to make her move, swoop in and join the fray.

While the spanking continued, Emma snuck in, positioned herself between their bodies and got down on her knees. Scott couldn’t see her coming, obviously, but she knew he could hear her just fine. He had to expect that something was coming as she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him. Emma kissed and licked around the tip of his dick, and then took the head between her lips and began to suckle.

How well did Scott _really_ know his lovers, she wondered? Without his sight to aid him, would he be able to tell who was currently sucking him without being told? Obviously he knew that it couldn’t be Betsy since he’d caught her and spanked her, but could he differentiate between Emma and Madelyne based on nothing other than their oral techniques?

“Trying to distract me, huh, Emma?” he asked. Emma smiled around her mouthful of cock. Apparently he _could_ tell the difference. That he could distinguish her from her rival solely by how she sucked him off pleased Emma more than she could say, and she decided it called for a reward.

She started bobbing her head on him, taking him deeper into her mouth and showing him all that she could do. He already knew full well of course; she’d sucked his cock many times over the course of their relationship. Long before she’d invited Betsy in for what had been intended as a one night treat for Scott and reassurance for herself that she was not weak for submitting to him, and also before Madelyne had wormed her way into their triad somehow, it had been just Emma and Scott. Before he’d had two other women to tend to his needs, Emma had handled them all alone and done so quite well in her not so humble opinion, and she was happy to have the chance to remind him of how well she could take care of him all by herself.

One person who was _not_ happy about her having this opportunity was Madelyne. They’d been united when they entered this room and put their plan in action, but it had always been a tenuous alliance, fragile and prone to snapping. Madelyne might be happy to see Scott finally relaxing, but she wasn’t the least bit happy about him doing so with Emma and sought to break it up as quickly as possible.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” she said, annoyance radiating off of her as she wrapped her arms around Scott and tried to pull him away from Emma. “You’re here to chase down all three of us, Scott. If you spend all your time with just one of the other players, you’ll ruin the game.” She hadn’t seemed bothered when it was Betsy he was focused on, but of course she wouldn’t be. Betsy was submissive; she was no threat to Madelyne’s imagined power in this relationship. It was Emma she needed to worry about, and so she did her best to physically pull him away from her so his cock would be free of her mouth.

Scott seemed to have a different opinion on the matter. Not only did he not allow Madelyne to pull him away from Emma, he actually resisted and attempted to escape her grip. There was a brief struggle, won by Scott as he pulled away from not Emma but Madelyne. The end result was quite fortuitous as far as Emma was concerned, as Scott’s cock wound up pushing in all the way and hilting in her throat.

Though Madelyne hadn’t intended it, she’d just sealed the success of their plan. They’d already been pushing Scott’s work further into the background of his mind, and now he forgot all about it for the moment and put his full attention on his hot girlfriend whose throat was currently stuffed full of cock. Scott gave in fully to the wonderful distraction provided now. He put his hands on Emma’s head and began to fuck her face, and Emma couldn’t have been happier about it.

It wasn’t so long ago that being so thoroughly submissive would have chafed at her pride, but Emma had long since accepted that she could not dominate Scott, not legitimately, not without him allowing her to do so. Now she was happy to have him use her face and her throat like this, and even as he slammed his hips forward and forced his cock all the way down her throat again and again, she shot Madelyne a smug look as the redhead stood close by. Emma couldn’t smile at her properly to display her superiority, not with her lips stretched so wide around Scott’s cock, but she didn’t need to. Her eyes said all that she needed to say, and she knew the message was received loud and clear as Madelyne rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

There was nothing that Madelyne could do about it though. They’d come here on a mission, and she wasn’t going to do anything to stop it now that they’d finally broken through and gotten Scott to relax. Relax may not have been the best way to phrase it, in actuality, because there was nothing relaxing about what was happening right now. It would be more accurate to say that he was unloading all of the pent-up energy accumulated over the last day by fucking Emma’s face with all his might. His hips snapped forward, his balls smacked against Emma’s chin and his cock forced its way down her throat repeatedly. Her eyes even got watery thanks to the rough treatment, but Emma wouldn’t have it any other way. Scott had needed this, and that he was doing it with _her_ was a major point of pride for the White Queen.

Scott kept on going until the very end. He grabbed Emma by her long blonde hair and held her head down on his cock while he came. His cum burst forward down her throat, which worked overtime as Emma took it all. As always, she was happy to receive his load. She was more than capable of being whatever he needed her to be and satisfying his cravings, and was happy to remind him of that.

“We have gotten entirely off-track,” Madelyne said sourly as Scott’s cock left Emma’s mouth. “You were supposed to hunt down all three of us.”

She had been standing close by as it was, and with her voice ringing out Scott had no trouble tracking her down. He took the few steps required to lead him right to her, and once he was within range his hand shot out to grab her by the wrist. He’d acted so suddenly that Madelyne seemed to be caught by surprise, or maybe she’d just been too swept up in her own annoyance to pay attention to his approach.

“Who said the game is over?” Scott said. “I still don’t have my glasses, do I?”

“You didn’t seem too concerned with your glasses while you were _amusing_ yourself with Emma,” Madelyne sniffed. Scott smirked at her.

“If even Betsy isn’t going to break, it’s obvious that you three aren’t going to give in easily,” he said. “I’m just going to have to fuck all three of you into submission.”

He picked Madelyne up in his arms, and though he couldn’t see he was able to figure things out easily enough by touch. His arms held Madelyne by the ass and lowered her onto his cock, and he quickly began to bounce her, picking her up and dropping her back down with significant force. Madelyne’s annoyance was quickly forgotten once Scott started to fuck her and lavish all of his attention on her.

If Emma hadn’t just been used so well she might have been angry or jealous about watching what Madelyne was now receiving, but as it was she simply sat back and watched as Scott dominated Madelyne. The Goblin Queen liked to pretend she was above the rest of them, or above her and Betsy at least, but she was no more able to resist Scott at his most aggressive as they were. She moaned out eagerly as Scott held her off of the ground and fucked her hard, and far from being envious, Emma smirked at the show they were putting on. When it came right down to it Madelyne was one of them. No matter how fiercely the two of them competed, they were both after the same thing. They might be rivals, and Emma was sure they were going to continue to butt heads and fight for the upper hand. But Scott had accepted both of them, and after fucking Emma’s face he’d gone straight for Madelyne. The two of them together, along with Betsy, were putting their work in and getting him to finally stop obsessing over his bill for a little bit. They both wanted to keep Scott happy, and on that, at least, they could find common ground.

Madelyne held onto Scott’s neck tight and moaned into his shoulder while he bounced her on his cock, and based on both the strength on display from Scott and the increasing decibel level of Madelyne’s moans, Emma had little trouble identifying that both of them were on the verge of orgasm. No one would have been able to hold on for long while being bounced that hard on a cock as big as Scott’s, and even after cumming so hard down Emma’s throat, Scott seemed ready to burst once more. Emma felt no need to try and get involved in any way. Maybe she would in different circumstances, but she’d just been used by Scott, and after nearly a full day of him focusing solely on his work she felt sure that he wasn’t done with her yet. It was a relief to see him doing something other than hovering over his desk and frowning at those damned pieces of paper, even if he was currently doing so with Emma’s rival. Until it was her turn again, she would sit and watch him unwind.

He did more than just unwind; he unloaded inside of Madelyne when the time came. He held her down on his cock while he pumped her pussy full of his semen, and Madelyne could only cry out in pleasure as she was fucked to a climax of her own. She’d gone from annoyance to bliss very quickly once Scott turned his attention to her, and any negative feelings had been fucked right out of her by the time Scott lifted her off of his cock and set her back down on her feet.

“Is it my turn yet?” Betsy whispered, sounding incredibly aroused by the idea.

“It is now, especially since you’ve made it so easy for me to find you,” Scott said, smiling and turning towards her. He chased her down quickly, not that Betsy made any real attempt to get away or evade him. She was all too willing to be fucked by him, and as he spun her around to face the wall again she assumed the position without even needing to be asked. She put her hands on the wall and stuck her ass out towards him, inviting him in and making it easier for him to get into position behind her. When he’d had her against the wall earlier it had been to spank her until she gave up and returned his glasses to him, but Emma doubted his glasses were on his mind at all right now. Sure, he might have _said_ he was doing this in order to fuck all three of them into submission and then get his glasses back, but she wasn’t buying it. There was nothing running through his head right now aside from the desire to fuck all three of the women in his life, and Emma wouldn’t have it any other way. Nor would the others, she knew.

When Scott’s cock found its way to the proper position after a little bit of jostling, Betsy moaned and pleaded for him to push it in and fuck her. Emma could hear just how desperate she was, and she had no doubt Scott could hear it too. He just chuckled and pushed into her, giving her what she wanted so badly.

“You want to be fucked, Betsy?” he asked. “You want me to fuck you until you can’t stand anymore?’

“Yes, Scott!” she said eagerly. “ _Yes_ , yes, give it to me! Fuck me!”

She needn’t have worried about that; Scott fucked her hard right from the get go. Even though he’d already fucked Emma’s face until he came down her throat and bounced Madelyne on his cock until he screwed the annoyance right out of her, he still had plenty left with which to dominate Betsy. His hips slammed into her from behind, and her hands constantly slipped and forced her to adjust lest the fucking knock her right off of her feet in a far more literal sense than Scott had meant it. It ended as it was always going to end though, which was with Betsy reduced to a sobbing, moaning mess in very short order.

She’d always been the quickest of them to break. It was how Emma had gotten her to accept her role as the submissive, and how Madelyne had so easily swooped in while Emma was elsewhere. It was impressive that she hadn’t just caved as soon as Scott got his hands on her earlier, back when it had been work rather than sex on his mind. But maybe that was the key; maybe that was why she did a much better job of holding up before as opposed to now. When work had still been on Scott’s mind she’d had something to fight for, but now that he’d given up and was only worried about fucking there was no reason for Betsy to try and hold on anymore. She could let go and enjoy it; she could relax and let Scott dominate her like he always did so well.

He did so not just by fucking her, but returned to spanking her as well. Whereas before spanking had been his sole focus, now it was something he did on occasion in between thrusts. Every once in awhile he would slip in a quick slap on her butt before thrusting back into her, and sometimes he would take more of an extended break and give her as many as a half a dozen spanks. Betsy loved it even more than she had before, and that was understandable. She no longer had to worry about Scott letting his mind slip back to his work, and there was also the not so little matter of his cock thrusting into her.

Emma wasn’t sure what was louder between the sound of Scott’s body smacking against Betsy’s from behind, his hand coming down on her ass again or the moans that all of it tore from her throat. It was a very close competition all the way around, but the undisputed winner became clear once the speed of Scott’s thrusts fucked an orgasm out of Betsy. Her screams of pleasure easily overwhelmed everything else, and Emma actually winced slightly at the ear-piercing volume that Betsy reached. Maybe this was what happened when Betsy was forced to go an entire day without Scott getting her off.

The intensity of his lover’s screams did not deter Scott, who kept fucking Betsy until she couldn’t take any more. He pulled out of her and chuckled as he heard her slump down to the floor. Emma watched him for a second, waiting to see what he would do. Betsy was out of commission for the moment, and Madelyne had lowered herself down to sit on his desk and looked to be in no hurry to rush back into the fray just yet. That left only Emma on her feet for Scott to chase.

“Guess it’s just you and me, huh Emma?” Scott said, turning his head in the general direction he assumed her to be in.

“Looks like it,” she said. “But I hope you aren’t underestimating me. I’m not going to make this easy on you. If I have to hold on until the others can get their strength back, I’ll do it.”

“I’m sure you’ll try,” he said arrogantly. “But you won’t be able to hold out for long.”

The game was on, and this time Emma made it at least somewhat harder on him. She didn’t remove all chance for him to find her, but she didn’t simply stand still and let him come and get her either. She made him work for it, letting him get close to her before darting out of his reach several times. He grunted and started getting frustrated.

“You’re going to get it once I get my hands on you,” he promised. She smirked; she was counting on it.

“Bold words, but I’m not sure you can back them up,” she taunted, knowing it would fire him up even more.

Even when he actually caught up to her, it wasn’t a deliberate decision on her part. He actually outsmarted her, feinting as if he was going to go one way but reaching out to wrap his arms around her when she went the opposite direction as he’d predicted. He squeezed her in a bearhug, and she could feel his erection poking her belly.

“Now you’re going to pay,” he promised. Emma bit her lip so she wouldn’t moan.

Scott had finally caught up to his prey, and it was time for her to pay up. He lifted her off of her feet and carried her across the room until her back hit the wall. As soon as she was in position he thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock into her with one brutal thrust. Emma screamed, and the back of her head thumped against the wall behind her.

It was not a scream of pain though. It was a scream of satisfaction and fulfillment. Scott’s single-minded focus on his work had led to all four of them being sexually frustrated over the last day, and Emma had needed his cock badly. The facefuck had been nice, but having his cock back inside of her pussy was exactly what she’d needed.

Riling him up as much as she had was one of the wisest decisions she’d made in recent memory as far as Emma was concerned, because he made her pay for it in the most delicious way. He kept her pinned against the wall and fucked her as hard as he possibly could, which in his case meant she got bounced off of the wall over and over again. The hard and rhythmic thumping was sure to disturb anyone who happened to be nearby, but Emma couldn’t have cared less about that. She was getting what she needed, and she was helping Scott unwind in the process. The rest of the world, including that upcoming Senate bill he’d been working so hard on, could fuck off for the rest of the night.

Speaking of the rest of the night, Emma vowed that she would keep going until the sun came up if that’s what it took. With or without help from Betsy and Madelyne, she was determined to keep going until Scott fucked all of this pent-up energy out of his system. He’d bottled himself up for too long, and she would see to it that he got his release.

That was easier said than done though, because she was already feeling the effects of this brutal wallfuck. Her body got driven up and banged against the wall repeatedly and without mercy, and Emma could feel the fight being fucked right out of her. She could also feel an incredible orgasm building, and soon. Her only hope was that she could keep standing after he was done; otherwise the game would be over unless Betsy or Madelyne were ready to jump back in.

Emma couldn’t worry about that for very long though, because Scott’s hammering hips wouldn’t allow her to worry about anything but her own pleasure. He’d promised to make her pay for taunting him, and her payment had come in the form of being pinned to the wall and getting her brains fucked out until she screamed and shook, near delirious with pleasure as her orgasm became the only thing in the world that mattered to her.

Scott followed close behind her, grunting next to her ear as he filled her pussy with his load. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, and it made her scream all the louder. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and it took the sensation of her body being pulled off of the wall and placed back down on solid ground to make her come back to her senses.

One look at Scott told her he was not exhausted just yet, but she knew she needed a break. Fortunately Betsy and Madelyne both looked ready to get back in and take over for her.

“So what comes next, Scott?” Betsy asked. “Who do you come for next? Is it me?”

“Or is it me?” Madelyne chimed in. “Can you break either of us?”

Emma slumped down, took a seat on the floor and watched the show.

\--

They’d continued well into the night, but even Scott was running on empty now. He had completely burned off all of his energy, and Emma watched as he allowed himself to be pulled down onto the floor by Betsy and Madelyne, who surrounded him on either side. He snuggled in between them, and it wasn’t long before all three of them fell asleep.

Emma alone remained conscious, and she shook her head as she stared down at Scott’s glasses sitting in her hand. How was it that a man who was otherwise so hyper-competent had been so consumed by this that he neglected the other aspects of his life? Didn’t he understand how important a good balance between his work and his life was?

Though he wouldn’t need his glasses again any time soon, she still walked over and put them on his face while he slept. Then she turned away from the slumbering trio, made her way over to his desk and sat down. She glared at the stack of papers that had so dominated his life prior to the intervention of his girls, then sighed and picked them up so she could proofread them.

Scott could have his rest. Between all the work he’d put in and the marathon fucking he’d just been through, he’d more than earned it. She would take care of the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
